Who Are You?
by KyuSungDrabble
Summary: (KyuSung) Kehidupan namja dari keluarga kaya bernama Cho Kyu Hyun yang awalnya tenang dan damai, kini berubah menjadi ribut gara-gara ulah dari teman universitas barunya yang bernama Yesung. Apa saja yang dilakukan Yesung, hingga membuat kehidupan Kyu Hyun menjadi seperti itu? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang Tahu ... END!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cast : Kim Yesung - Kim Jong Woon_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Dong Hae,... etc.._**

**_Length : chapter_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIW WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

#####

[Author PoV]

Distrik Gangnam, salah satu distrik tersibuk di Seoul dengan populasi penduduk berpenghasilan lebih dari 20 ribu won per hari. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tak peduli hari kerja ataupun saat weekend seperti sekarang ini, aktifitas rata-rata dimulai pukul 6 pagi, dan satu persatu penghuni rumah akan mengeluarkan mobilnya di pukul 8 pagi, mulai memenuhi jalanan untuk mengunjungi tempat kerja mereka.

Sama seperti yang hunian-hunian lain, penghuni hunian dengan langgam campuran _baroque-victorya_ itu juga telah memulai aktifitas nya di weekend yang pagi ini, duduk di kursi santai yang berada di taman belakang rumah luasnya, dengan segelas coffe hangat yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, tak lupa koran _New York Times _yang sudah ia bolak balik sedari tadi.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, mobil anda sudah disiapkan~", Ujar seorang pria paruh baya ber jas hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya.

"Eomma dan Appa masih belum kembali?", Tanya pria muda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kyu Hyun-Goon' tadi, setelah menyesap cofee hangatnya.

"mungkin dua hari lagi~"

"oh~", Hanya sahutan singkat yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Noona?"

"Sepertinya sudah berangkat ke cafenya, Kyu Hyun-Goon…."

Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dan kemudian menaruh koran yang sudah puas Ia bolak-balik tadi di atas meja putih kecil di samping cofee nya, Di berdiri kan tubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih susu itu dari kursi santai, "hah~ padahal aku akan daftar ulang hari ini… ck~", Direnggangkan badannya dengan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"kemarin malam Nyonya mencoba menghubungi anda…"

"Apa yang diinginkannya?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dingin, bahkan sebelum pria paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"setelah selesai dengan kampus anda, Nyonya meminta anda menandatangi beberapa dokumen di kantor~"

"Kantor pusat?"

"Iye~"

Kyu Hyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana coklat panjang yang Ia kenakan, "Ne….", Dan dilangkahkannya kakinya meninggalkan pria paruh baya tadi.

"Semoga anda menjalani hari anda dengan baik, Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Ujar Pria paruh baya tadi sambil membungkuk ketika Kyu Hyun melewatinya dengan acuh.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kau sudah selesai?", Tanya Dong Hae saat melihat Yesung yang berlari keluar dari kerumunan Mahasiswa baru yang melakukan pendaftaran Ulang di Kyung Hee University.

"Ne, Kkereumyo~ Neo?", jawab Yesung singkat sambil memasukkan sebuah kartu ke dalam tas nya.

"Hah, aku masih harus menunggu untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan~", Jawab Dong Hae dengan lesu. didudukkannya pantatnya pada deretan kursi ruang tunggu.

Yesung tersenyum, dan ikut duduk di samping Dong Hae, "Hya, kenapa kau lemas seperti itu, huh?!", Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Dong Hae, kemudian mencubit pipi yang tak terlalu chubby itu, "Ikan laut timur, bersemangatlah~ Hwaiting…."

Dong Hae semakin membuat matanya menjadi sayu, "Aku bukannya tidak semangat, kkeunyang….", Dong Hae memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah menendang-nendang minta diisi, "Yesung-ah, pan moekda?"

Yesung kembali menyunggingkan turtle smile nya pada Dong Hae, "setelah kau menyelesaikan test kesehatanmu~"

.

.

Kyu Hyun melangkah turun dari mobil sport kesayangannya, dilepaskannya kacamata hitam yang menghiasi matanya, dan pandangannya di arahkan pada seluruh sudut dari kampus yang akan dia huni untuk belajar dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Wah~ dia tampan sekali…."

"kkotboda~"

Bisik-bisik beberapa yeoja dan namja yang berlalu lalang saat melihat Kyu Hyun yang sekarang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya, namun objek yang menjadi bisikan sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu, matanya masih menikmati keindahan kampus barunya itu.

Setelah puas melihat untuk sekilas rupa kampusnya, Kyu Hyun memasukkan sebagian badannya lagi ke dalam mobil untuk mengambil tas serta beberapa perlengkapan yang Ia butuhkan, salah satunya _android _miliknya yang tak akan pernah Ia lupa untuk bawa kemanapun.

Kyu Hyun menutup pintu mobilnya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor dari kampus yang akan Ia tempati itu, dia nampak tak perduli dengan tatapan mata kekaguman yang dipancarkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya atau sekedar bersisipan jalan dengannya, "ck~ Aku benci mengantri", Decaknya sebal saat melihat antrian panjang dari mahasiswa baru yang lebih dulu sampai daripada dia.

Di sisi lain, lebih tepatnya di deretan kursi ruang tunggu, Yesung nampak menemani Dong hae yang tengah menunggu untuk gilirannya, Yesung yang mulai agak bosan nampak mencari eksibukannya sendiri dengan memutar bola matanya, melihat ke sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya mata sipitnya itu menemukan satu objek tampan yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, "Mannequin~", Lirih Yesung sambil terus menatap ke satu objek tampan dan tinggi dengan gaya yang benar-benar memunculkan 'Aura Pria'.

"Mwo?", Lirih Dong Hae yang mendengar lirihan Yesung barusan.

"Dong hae-ah, lihat namja itu….. 100% Mannequin~", Yesung menarik-narik lengan Dong Hae, dan menunjuk satu objek yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya itu.

Dong Hae mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, dan sepertinya Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung, karena memang hanya ada satu orang Namja dengan pancaran aura pria tampan yang sekarang berdiri di antara kerumunan mahasiswa lain disana, Yesung-ah, dia terlalu tinggi untukmu~"

"ha? apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengenalnya?", Tanya Dong Hae, masih memperhatikan Namja yang disebut Yesung sebagai 'Mannequin' itu, "Cho Kyu Hyun, Anak kedua dari Pemilik ….. Dan satu hal lagi, dia menduduki peringkat pertama pada test masuk untuk fakultas kita~"

"Jinjjayo?", Yesung membelalakkan matanya sempurna sambil emnatap lekat Dong Hae, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Mannequin tampannya yang ternyata adalah Kyu Hyun itu, "Mannequin~ hah….", semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi yesung, dan tanpa sadar kedua tangan yesung bergerak menuju ke pipinya, dan mendekap pipi chubby itu erat, dengan tatapan mata yang masih fokus ke Kyu Hyun.

Dong Hae yang melihat ulah aneh Yesung itu hanya bisa mengernyit kan dahinya, dan menatap geli ke arah Yesung, "dasar aneh~", Gumam Dong hae, yang sekarang lebih memilih untuk fokus sambil menunggu gilirannya.

— TBC —

Belum masuk konflik, jeoseonghamnida… yah karena disini masih pengenalan aja sih tujuannya. gimana? mau lanjut atau delete?  
komen juseyo~

oh iya, rate bisa berganti sewaktu-waktu, tergantung mood author… xD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cast : Kim Yesung - Kim Jong Woon_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Dong Hae,... etc.._**

**_Length : chapter_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIW WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**#####**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi, sekaligus hari pertama Yesung memulai kuliah nya di Kyunghee university – lebih tepatnya di College of Music faculty. Dihirupnya oksigen yang masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya dengan sangat dalam, "Ah, bau ilmu~", Lirihnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, di mana ya kelas pertamaku~", Lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya, mencari-cari ruangan yang harus dia gunakan di kelas pertama hari ini, "ah, kutemukan~", Dengan bangga Yesung memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah terisi beberapa mahasiswa itu, Yesung tersenyum lebar dan berdiri di depan kelas, "Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung Imnida~ Mohon bantuannya~", Ujar Yesung keras sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pada teman-teman barunya itu.

Namun, reaksi yang dilontarkan atas teman-teman yesung benar-benar mengejutkan, "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aneh~"

Yah, itulah yang mereka bisik-bisikkan, tapi Yesung sepertinya tak perduli dan malah melenggang dengan senyum lebarnya menuju ke salah satu kursi kosong yang berada paling ujung, ditaruhnya tas beratnya tadi di atas kursi, dan didudukkannya pantat nya dengan nyaman di atas kursi, "Aku siap.. Aku siap….", Ujarnya dengan bersemangat dan tak lupa senyum lebar yang mereka di bibirnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian masuklah Seongsaengnim yang mengajar di hari itu, seorang Yeoja dengan kemeja berkerah lengan pendek, dan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjang putihnya, "Annyeonghaseyo, Im Yoo Imnida…. Aku yang akan mengajar kalian di Mata kuliah '_Basic Music' … _kuharap kalian akan belajar dengan baik bersamaku… Gamshahamnida~", Jelas Seongsaengnim yang kelihatan masih agak muda itu dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Ceklek~ Pintu ruangan yang terbuka sesaat setelah Im Yoona Seongsaengnim mengakhiri perkenalannya, nampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut coklatnya, masuk ke dalam kelas, "Jeoseonghamnida Saem, Aku terlambat~", Ujar Pemuda tampan itu dengan mencoba membuat senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Seongsaengnim sepertinya sudah mengenal Namja tampan itu, terbukti Ia langsung menyebutkan namanya saat Kyu Hyun saja belum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong…"

"Gamshahamnida~", Kyu Hyun membungkuk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

'tampan….'

'hah, mempesona…'

Pujian para mahasiswa lain saat Kyu Hyun melewati mereka, yah~ Kyu Hyun memang terlalu tampan untuk menjadi manusia biasa, dia terlihat seperti malaikat, atau mungkin pangeran yang ada di cerita-cerita dongeng.

Kyu Hyun sampai di kursi kosong yang tersisa itu, lalu didudukannya pantatnya dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana seorang namja manis tengah memandanginya, tidak~ lebih tepatnya menatapnya dengan intens bahkan semenjak Kyu Hyun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Annyeong~ Yesung imnida…..", Sapa namja manis tadi dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh~", Jawab Kyu Hyun singkat sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, dan tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Yesung.

"Kau seperti mannequin….. Tampan~", Lirih Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Kyu Hyun terus menerus

Kyu Hyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pujian dari teman sebangkunya itu, 'Apa dia pikir aku benda mati~', Lirih Kyu Hyun dalam benaknya saat mendengar Yesung yang memujinya dengan kata 'mannequin'.

Kuliah pun dimulai, namun semenjak 5 menit terakhir Kyu Hyun sudah diganggu oleh ulah Yesung, mulai dari Yesung yang terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan, "mannequin….", Dan ketika Kyu Hyun menoleh, Yesung akan memamerkan turtle smile nya, seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu konsentrasi Kyu Hyun.

"Hey, Mannequin, lihat ini…. kenapa bolpoin ku tidak bisa dihapus~"

"Mannequin, kenapa permen karetku tidak bisa dikunyah hingga hancur…."

"Ah~ bagaimana caranya meraut bolpoin?"

"Mannequin, lihat pensil ini membohongiku…. Kukira warnanya sama kayak kulit luarnya, hiks… padahal kan aku beli yang warna merah, gara-gara aku ingin tulisannya warnanya merah juga…. hua…. Aku ditipu… hiks…."

"Mannequien…. lalalalala…."

Dan begitulah Kyu Hyun menghabiskan mata kuliah pertamanya hari ini, dalam benaknya ingin sekali Kyu Hyun memukul Namja manis bernama Yesung itu dengan apapun yang ada di depannya sekarang, hah~ benar-benar mengganggu kehidupan Kyu Hyun bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, 'Tuhan, kenapa ada anak TK yang langsung diterima kuliah seperti dia… ck~', batin Kyu Hyun saking sebalnya dengan ke'annoying'-an Yesung. Dia itu polos atau bodoh sih sebenarnya.

Mata kuliah hampir berakhir, dan semenjak 10 menit terakhir, suara 'annoying' yesung mulai tak terdengar lagi di gendang telinga Kyu Hyun, Kyu Hyun melirikkan kepalanya ke samping, mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Dan, ternyata yesung tertidur dengan pulasnya, matanya mengatup sempurna sementara kepalanya ia tidurkan di atas meja, 'Anak TK~', Lirih Kyu Hyun yang entah mengapa merasa ekspresi yesung seperti anak laki-laki kecil yang kelelahan setelah bermain dengan mengganggu dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?", Tanya Yesung sambil memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya, dia sekarang tengah duduk berdua bersama sahabatnya – Lee Dong Hae -, di kantin sambil menikmati es krim mereka masing-masing.

"membosankan…. Neo?"

Yesung tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Daebak~", Ujarnya pelan sambil mengingat wajah 'mannequin' tampan yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

"mwo? kenapa kau mendadak jadi suka belajar seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak suka belajar, tapi aku suka orang yang belajar bersamaku… hihihi", Yesung tiba-tiba menutup mukanya yang Ia rasa memerah, seperti gadis kecil yang tengah malu karena sesuatu.

"Kau aneh~", Dong hae membuka sms yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, "Yesung-ah, sepertinya kita ada pekerjaan lagi….", Ujarnya setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

"jinjja? cepat sekali….", Komentar Yesung sambil memakan kembali es krim nya, "siapa lagi kali ini? hah~ aku lelah…."

"Jam 4 sore nanti bos akan menjemput kita… hanya itu yang di infokan disini…."

"oh~", Komentar Yesung singkat, pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan mereka berdua adalah hal yang paling yesung sebalkan. Yah~ dia sangat malas, tapi bagaimana dia bisa hidup jika tidak dengan pekerjaan itu. Jadi, Ia harus tetap mengerjakannya apapun yang terjadi, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun melirik ke ponselnya, dan menekan beberapa angka disana, lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, "yoboseyo~ Ada apa tadi kau coba menghubungiku?", Tanyanya pada orang yang ada di seberang telefon.

"….."

"jam kuliah ku sudah berakhir sekarang, aku akan segera ke kantor…."

"…."

"Mwo? Arraseo, suruh mereka menungguku…"

Klik~

Kyu Hyun sedang malas mengobrol terlalu lama, yah walaupun memang biasanya Ia selalu malas untuk mengobrol baik di telefon atau secara langsung, kecuali jika itu membahas tentang bisnis, barulah Ia akan bersemangat.

"Mannequin…."

Suara itu, suara yang seharian ini sudah mengganggu kehidupan Kyu Hyun beberapa jam terakhir, Kyu Hyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat sampai akhirnya dirasakannya pemiliki suara yang mulai mendekat ke arah nya.

"Hya, aku mau pulang?", Tanya manusia manis yang barus aja datang itu, dalam otak Kyu Hyun nama dari manusia manis itu adalah 'Annoying Yesung', yah itulah nama yang diberikan Kyu Hyun semenjak tadi pagi ia mengganggu hidupnya.

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk singkat, diliriknya wajah Yesung sekilas, "Hey annoying, apa itu di bibirmu?", Tanya Kyu Hyun yang melihat ada sesuatu yang menempel di ujung bibir Yesung.

"Mwo?", Yesung memasang tampang bodohnya dan meraba-raba bibir tipisnya, "ah, ada bekas ice cream ternyata… hehehe~", Tawanya lalu menjilat bekas ice cream itu dengan lidahnya, "Ah, mannequin tampan, kau perhatian sekali padaku~", Yesung tiba-tiba bergelayut di lengan Kyu Hyun, dan mencengkeram lengan kekar itu dengan erat.

"Hya, lepaskan…", Pekik Kyu Hyun dWho Are an mencoba melepas paksa gelayutan manja Yesung di lengannya.

"Yesung-ah, Ppali kkaja~", Teriak Dong Hae sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

Yesung segera melepaskan lengan Kyu Hyun dan melihat ke arah Dong Hae yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, "Ne, Chankkaman….", pekik Yesung, "Mannequin, aku pergi dulu… Annyeong…", Senyuman lebar dan bodoh itu kembali nampak di wajah Yesung, dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun mengernyit heran sambil menatap 'Anak TK' yang berlari masuk ke dalam mobil itu, "Hah~ Stres~", Kyu Hyun memijit jidatnya, dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cast : Kim Yesung - Kim Jong Woon_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Dong Hae,... etc.._**

**_Length : chapter_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**#####**

Dor~

Bunyi suara tembakan yang memenuhi satu ruangan gelap yang biasa disebut sebagai gudang itu. Nampak dua orang Namja berkacamata gelap dan juga dengan pakaian hitam gelapnya kini menyunggingkan satu seringaian, setelah berhasil membunuh mati seorang Pria paruh baya yang kini membujur kaku tak berdaya.

"Yesung-ah, kau hebat~", Ujar satu dari dua Namja berkacamata hitam tadi, memuji temannya yang bisa langsung menembak tepat sasaran. Tepat sasaran yang dia maksudkan disini adalah, mengenai tepat di jantung si korban dengan sekali tembakan.

Pria manis yang di puji tadi hanya tersenyum imut, hah~ Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk melakukan hal nista seperti itu, "Dong Hae-ah, Kkaja~"

"Ok~"

Dengan menggunakan sepeda motor ninja nya, dua pria bernama Yesung dan Dong Hae itu segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian, dan Boom~

Bunyi gudang yang meledak setelah mereka berhasil keluar, sepertinya sengaja di ledakkan memang oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pria tampan dengan kemeja bergaris standar itu menatap intens dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya, matanya bergerak cepat, membaca isi dari dokumen itu, "20%?", Lirihnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ditaruhnya dokumen tadi di atas meja kerjanya, lalu di tatapnya Pria paruh baya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya itu, "Apa anda sedang bercanda sekarang, Tuan Seo?"

"Apa maksud anda, Kyu Hyun-Goon?"

Pria muda bernama -Kyu Hyun- tadi menunjuk dokumen yang bertengger manis di atas meja kerjanya, "Kau pikir, kami ini hanya perusahaan murahan?"

"Anihamnida... Itu..."

"Naikkan menjadi 35%, dan aku akan menyetujuinya..."

"Hajiman..."

Kyu Hyun memencet tombol dial di telefon kantornya, "Sekretaris Jung, kurasa kontrak dengan Group Seo akan kuto..."

"Arraseo, arraseo..."

Seringaian tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Pria Tampan itu, Di putuskan sambungan singkatnya dengan sekretaris kepercayaannya, dan kini mulai menatap intens pria paruh baya bermarga 'Seo' itu, "Senang bekerjasama dengan anda, Tuan Seo~"

"Ne, Kyu Hyun-Goon..."

Kyu Hyun melihat keringat dingin yang hampir meleleh di jidat Pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu, Ia kembali tersenyum, dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku ada urusan lain, untuk selanjutnya lanjutkan saja dengan Sekretaris Jung...", Kyu Hyun meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak asal di sofa Ruang kerjanya, dan sesaat kemudian Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke Pria paruh baya yang masih duduk termenung di depan meja kerjanya, "Anak gadismu... Dia sangat mengganggu hidupku...", Ujarnya singkat, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sementara si Pria paruh baya yang masih terduduk itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, beginiah susahnya jika sudah terjeret dengan Cho. Coorp. memang menguntungkan, tapi juga merugikan.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah club malam yang sarat akan hal-hal berbau 'Malam' seperti namanya. Misalnya saja, Minuman, Asap Rokok, dan yang paling penting adalah dentuman musik yang menggema di penjuru ruangan, menggunggah para hawa dan adam untuk beranjak dari kursi mereka, dan turun ke lantai dansa.

"Ini untuk hari ini...", Seorang pria berwajah Chinese Oriental, dengan setelan standar klub malam, menyerahkan dua lembar check kosong pada dua namja yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung dan Dong Hae.

"Xie Xie, Han Geng Gege~", Ucapan terimakasih dari Yesung dan Dong Hae sambil matanya menatap nyalang check kosong yang ada di depan mereka.

"Gege, tidak biasanya ini kosong...", Komen singkat Yesung.

"Lee Soo Man adalah target kelas tinggi, dan orang yang menyuruhku telah memberikan bayaran yang lebih dari biasanya...", Jawab Pria China tampan bernama Han Geng itu.

"Apakah aku boleh menulis nominal dua kali lipat dari biasanya?" Tanya Dong Hae polos.

"Oh~ Tulis saja yang kau mau... ", Han Geng menyesap rokoknya, dan mengepulkan asap rokok itu ke udara, "kudengar kalian berdua sudah masuk kuliah... selamat~"

"Ne... hah~ Orang seperti kami bisa kuliah, ck~ sangat beruntung...", Cerocos namja manis bernama Yesung itu, Han Geng hanya tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

Dong Hae meneguk whisky yang sudah dipesannya tadi, "Yesung-ah, aku..."

"Mwo?", jawab Yesung sebal, diliriknya Dong hae yang sudah bergerak resah di sampingnya, "kemarin kan sudah..."

"lagi... Jebal...", Dong Hae mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda jika dia benar-benar ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Ah~", Dan disanalah mereka berdua berakhir sekarang, di satu ranjang empuk di apartement yang sudah mereka tinggali bersama, kurang lebih semenjak 5 tahun terakhir.

Dong hae dan yesung. Dua orang anak panti asuhan yang dibuang oleh orang tua mereka, berteman sejak mereka masih sangat kecil dulu. Melalui hiruk pikuk dan kejamnya Seoul dengan hanya berdua. Dan mulai terjebak dalam dunia hitam semenjak mereka berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, dunia hitam itulah yang dapat membawa mereka hingga sejauh ini, menikmati jenjang-jenjang pendidikkan seperti anak-anak normal lainnya, bahkan mereka bisa kuliah sekarang.

Biarpun dengan uang yang 'tidak baik', tapi mereka tidaklah peduli. Hidup seperti manusia normal, itulah yang menjadi 'ideologi' mereka selama 7 tahun terakhir. Dan, karena ideologi itulah mereka kini menjadi seperti itu, kalian tahu kan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'.

"Dong Hae-ah, aku aku... ah~", Lenguhan keras Yesung, menandakan jika cairan nya telah keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. membanjiri kasur tempat Ia bergumul dengan Dong hae sekarang.

Apakah kalian pikir mereka berpacaran? Aniyo~.. Memiliki perasaan terpendam satu sama lain? Itu juga bukan. Lalu, kenapa mereka melakukan 'hubungan' badan sejauh itu jika mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun? jawabannya cukup singkat. Itu karena mereka 'menginginkannya'.

Semenjak tinggal bersama di Apartement hadiah dari Han Geng itu - Bos Mereka- Sejak itulah mereka mulai berhubungan badan, Dong Hae awalnya hanya mabuk, begitu pula dengan Yesung, tapi akhir dari mabuk mereka, ternyata membawa mereka ke atas ranjang. Sejujurnya, mereka merasa kikuk pada awalnya, karena sama-sama Namja dan melakukan hal itu. Tapi lama-lama itu menjadi sebuah hobby tersendiri untuk mereka, yah~ 'Hobby'

"Ah... Ah... Ah...Your Hole, so tight~", Dirty talk andalan Dong Hae, hah~ Mungkin tidak banyak orang menyangka jika Si Namja berwajah polos ini pandai memainkan dirty talk jika sedang bertarung di ranjang.

"Aniyo... Milikmu yang terlalu besar", Jawab Yesung yang berposisi sebagai -uke- di dalam hubungan ini.

"Kau mengakuinya juga, Yesung-ah... eungh~ Ah~", Ujar Dong Hae diiringi desahan yang megalun indah akibat jepitan Hole Yesung. Dong Hae sebenarnya tidak hanya bermain dengan Yesung, di luar sana dia sering bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja lain, yah~ Dong Hae normal jika bermain dengan yeoja luaran, tapi hanya dengan Yesung dia akan berubah tidak normal. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas Ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku, keluar lagi hae-ah... eungh... ah... ah... sssh... aaaah..."

"ah... aku ... ju.. ga... aaaaahhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai pagi lagi, tanda bahwa aktifitas harus dimulai dari awal lagi hari ini, Yesung perlahan beranjak dari kasurnya, dilihatnya Dong Hae yang masih tanpa busana dan tidur dengan dengkuran halus, "ah...", Lenguh Yesung saat menyadari hole nya terasa perih lagi, ck~ ini gara-gara ulah sahabat terbaiknya itu, "Hya, Lee Dong Hae, cepatlah cari Namja pemuasmu yang lain, ck~", Decak Yesung smabil menoyor kepala Namja yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya itu.

Dan daripada berlama-lama menunggu dan makin terasa perih, Yesung memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa cairan hasil perbuatannya dan Dong Hae semalam, "Ah, badanku terasa lengket... err~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun memarkir mobilnya di parkiran kampus, setelah memastikan jika mobilnya telah terkunci, barulah Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area kampus, seperti hari kemarin, tatapan yeoja-yeoja segera teralih saat Kyu Hyun berjalan santai melewati mereka, Kyu Hyun tak menyapa yeoja-yeoja itu padahal, matanya terfokus pada smart phone nya sedari tadi.

Greb~

Satu tangan mungil segera membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyu Hyun pada smartphone nya, Kyu Hyun dengan enggan menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu pemilik tangan mungil yang kini dengan santainya bertengger di atas bahunya, "ck~", Decak Kyu Hyun saat melihat namja manis pemilik tangan mungil tadi tengah tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi.

"Annyeong, Mannequin~"

Baiklah, kurasa kita tahu siapa manusia manis yang akan memanggil Kyu Hyun dengan sebutan 'Mannequin'. Kyu Hyun hanya bisa menghembuskan naas beratnya, tahu hari-harinya akan menjadi buruk jika bertemu manusia yang kini Ia branding dengan nama 'Annoying Yesung', dengan pelan Ia singkirkan tangan mungil Yesung dari bahunya, dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hyak, Mannequin, tunggu aku...", Pekik Yesung dari belakang, dan Kyu Hyun pun sama sekali tak peduli dengan pekikan itu, "Ah, kakimu panjang, langkahmu lebar-lebar... Aku sulit mengimbangi jalanmu...", Komentar Yesung dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Kyu Hyun, yah walaupun langkahnya sedikit tertatih - kalian tahu apa alasan langkah yesung jadi seperti itu kan?-

Kyu Hyun acuh~ Sama sekali tak peduli dengan makhluk annoying yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

"Ah, matta... Aku lupa bukuku di Dong hae...", Yesung menepuk jidatnya, "Mannequin, Annyeong~", Dan dia langsung membalik arahnya, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun yang menyadari jika Yesung sudah tak ada di sebelahnya, kemudian membalik badannya, dilihatnya langkah Yesung yang sedikit tertatih, dan kini makin jauh darinya, "Kenapa jalannya aneh?", Lirih Kyu Hyun sambil mengamati Yesung dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, ini daftar yakuza yang sangat ahli~", Pria paruh baya yang sering menemani Kyu Hyun saat di rumah, siapa lagi kalau Bukan Kepala Pelayan Oh. Salah satu Kepala Pelayan kepercayaan Keluarga Cho.

"Apa ini memang yang terbaik?", Tanya Kyu Hyun sambil melihat daftar nama yang diserahkan oleh Kepala Pelayan Oh.

"Iye... Hajiman, kenapa anda tiba-tiba membutuhkan pengawal?"

"eumh... akhir-akhir ini ada gadis bodoh yang terus mengejarku, dia seperti psychophat..."

"Anda harus lebih sering menjaga diri Kyu Hyun Goon..."

.

.

.

"Gege, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?", Tanya Yesung setelah mendengar pekerjaan baru yang ditawarkan Han Geng untuknya.

"oh~ Wae? Kau tidak suka? Haruskah aku memberikan pekerjaan ini pada Dong Hae atau yang lain?", Tanya Han Geng khawatir, yah biarpun mereka termasuk dalam kelompok Yakuza, tapi mereka juga saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain, pekerjaan bukanlah sebuah paksaan untuk anak buah mereka.

"Aniyo... Hajiman, aku biasanya membunuh orang, tapi sekarang harus melindungi orang... hehehe, aku hanya merasa aneh", Kekeh Yesung hingga menampilkan turtles eyes nya.

"Mungkin ini jalan yang tuhan berikan untukmu, sepertinya karena kau sering pergi ke Gereja, Tuhan kini memberikan jalan yang benar padamu"

"ck~ Aku hanya pergi ke Gereja karena ingin dianggap normal, gege... eungh, Kenapa Gege menawarkan pekerjaan ini padaku, tidak pada yang lain?"

"ck... ini karena permintaan orang yang akan mempekerjakanmu...", Decak Han Geng sebal, "dia meminta pengawal yang tegas, tanggap, tai juga manis... hah~ weird~"

"hehe, aku suka pada bagian 'manis'... Dong hae akan memujiku manis tiap kali tidur denganku... hahaha", Ujar Yesung polos, membuat Han Geng hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ck~ berhentilah tidur bersama... Kalian bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih..."

"Arra... Dong Hae bilang akan mencari Namja yang lain supaya tidak terus-terusan menyiksaku...", Lagi-lagi dengan polosnya Yesung menjawab ucapan han Geng, membuat kernyitan di dahi Han Geng makin banyak.

"Ok.. Ok~... Orang ini akan menunggumu besok di Cups Caffe... Jam 5 sore..."

"Ne, gege..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cups Caffe...", yesung melihat palang nama dari satu caffe yang kini berada tepat di depannya, membaca nama caffe itu cepat, "ah, akhirnya kutemukan...", Dan karena sudah telat hampir 3 menit, Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke cafe itu, mencari calon bos barunya. Dan, dengan hanya menggunakan petunjuk singkat dari Han Geng, Yesung nampak mencari orang itu, "Rambut hazzel, 12A", Lirih Yesung ssambil melihat satu persatu nomor meja di cafe itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?", Tanya seorang pelayan yang melihat Yesung sedang kebingungan.

"Aku mencari seseorang di meja 12A"

"Ah, 12A? ... Ah ne... meja pojokan itu nomor 12A", Pelayan itu menunjuk satu meja dimana sudah diisi oleh seorang Namja tampan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Gomapseumnida...", tanpa menunggu lama Yesung segera berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi. Karena penglihatannya yang agak buruk, jadi Yesung hanya bisa melihat di jarak kurang dari 10 meter, "Mannequin~!", Pekik Yesung saat sudah dapat melihat dengan jela siapa namja yang ternyata duduk di meja nomor 12A itu.

-TBC-

ok...

saya butuh review untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini...

jangan jadi silent readers please...

#NangisdiPelukanKyusung

Annyeong...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cast : Kim Yesung - Kim Jong Woon_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Dong Hae,... etc.._**

**_Length : chapter_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

I'm back.. xD  
oke, untuk part ini sepertinya RATE nya masih T... XD  
let's cekidot ajalah yak... ckckck

#####

"Cups Caffe...", yesung melihat palang nama dari satu caffe yang kini berada tepat di depannya, membaca nama caffe itu cepat, "ah, akhirnya kutemukan...", Dan karena sudah telat hampir 3 menit, Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke cafe itu, mencari calon bos barunya. Dan, dengan hanya menggunakan petunjuk singkat dari Han Geng, Yesung nampak mencari orang itu, "Rambut hazzel, 12A", Lirih Yesung ssambil melihat satu persatu nomor meja di cafe itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?", Tanya seorang pelayan yang melihat Yesung sedang kebingungan.

"Aku mencari seseorang di meja 12A"

"Ah, 12A? ... Ah ne... meja pojokan itu nomor 12A", Pelayan itu menunjuk satu meja dimana sudah diisi oleh seorang Namja tampan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Gomapseumnida...", tanpa menunggu lama Yesung segera berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi. Karena penglihatannya yang agak buruk, jadi Yesung hanya bisa melihat di jarak kurang dari 10 meter, "Mannequin~!", Pekik Yesung saat sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang ternyata duduk di meja nomor 12A itu.

Sementara Namja yang tadi asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya itu, langsung mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar satu suara yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu menggema di gendang telinganya, '_Annoying Yesung_', Pikirnya dengan mata yang agak terbelalak dengan semangat tinggi langsung menghampiri Namja dengan panggilan '_Mannequin' _itu, "Jadi, kau yang memintaku jadi pengawal?", Tanya Yesung antusias dengan jarak wajah yang lumayan dekat dengan Si Mannequin - Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, tak menyangkan jika makhluk annoying ini ternyata memiliki Job sebagai Pengawal, "kau calon pengawalku?", Ganti Kyu Hyun yang bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ne!", Jawab Yesung dengan anggukkan semangat dan suara yang agak keras, bahkan sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung lain melihat ke arah mereka.

Kyu Hyun sedikit ragu, lihatlah dari wajahnya saja sudah tidak mendukung untuk menjadi pengawal. Yah, biarpun bagi Kyu Hyun, Yesung itu sungguh '_mengganggu_', tapi tidak dia pungkiri jika wajah Yesung sangat manis, bahkan mungkin lebih manis dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sering mendekatinya.

Kyu Hyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, "aku akan mita pengawal yang lain..."

Belum sempat Kyu Hyun mengabulkan ucapannya, Yesung sudah merebut handphone Kyu Hyun, "ANDWAE~! Jebal...", Pintanya dengan memasang tampang memelas dan polos andalannya.

Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "wae?", Tanyanya kemudian.

Yesung masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, berharap Kyu Hyun tak akan menggantinya dengan pengawal yang lain, "Kkeunyang, Nan neo johahae~", Jawab Yesung polos dan jujur.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum simpul, 'terlalu polos', Pikir Kyu Hyun, "Aku mencintai ketenangan... Dan kau terlalu berisik...", Kata Kyu Hyun dan kini Ia menyesap kopi hangatnya, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang sudah kering gara-gara menunggu kedatangan calon pengawal pribadinya.

Yesung tiba-tiba mengangkat dua jari tangannya, "Aku janji akan menjadi tenang... Yaksok~", Ucapnya serius dengan mata sipit segaris itu, hah~ Kyeopta.

Kyu Hyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang memisahkan dia dengan Yesung, "Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal bersama temanku, sebuah apartement di daerah Chung dam dong..."

"oh~", Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, diambilnya handphone yang masih berada di genggaman Yesung, "Kkaja~", Ajaknya kemudian.

"oh? eoddiseo?"

"Tentu saja ke apartementmu, annoying..."

.

.

.

.

Byur~

Teh hangat yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut Dong Hae, tiba-tiba saja Ia semburkan keluar, dan hampir mengenai Han Geng yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Hyak~", Pekik Han Geng sebal sambil mengusap cipratan semburan Dong Hae barusan.

"Gege, wae?", Rengek Dong Hae kemudian, "Jika Yesung Hyung jadi pengawal, itu artinya... Aku akan bekerja sendirian... ah, andwae... shireo~"

"ck~ Jangan berlebihan...", Han Geng mendesah pelan, melihat kelakukan Dong Hae yang lebih nampak seperti anak kecil di hadapannya, "Bukankah kau juga penembak jitu, kau tidak terlalu membutuhkan Yesung..."

"Hajiman, Kemampuan Yesung Hyung jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku...", Dong Hae kembali meminum teh hangatnya, Han Geng waspada takut-takut Dong Hae akan menyemburkan teh itu lagi ke wajahnya, "Walaupun mata Yesung hyung minus, tapi dia penembak yang hebat... ck~ Aku kagum dengannya..."

"Wajah polos, mata minus, manis, imut... Tak akan ada orang yang menyangka jika dia pembunuh bayaran...", Senyum khas milik Han Geng tersungging, menampilkan wajah tampannya yang memang melebihi kadar ketampanan, "Ah, suruh Yesung memakai kacamata atau soft lens, pandangannya sedikit buruk akhir-akhir ini..."

"Setiap hari aku menyuruhnya, tapi dia selalu menolak dengan ribuan alasan... hah~", Nafas berat Dong Hae terhembus, "Gege, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menerima pekerjaan 'pengawal' itu? bukankah tidak menguntungkan untuk kita?"

"Aku sudah mulai tua, dan kalian juga sudah dewasa...", Jawab Han Geng singkat, "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini...", Lanjutnya singkat.

"ckckck... Kau baru minggu kemarin masuk ke dalam gereja, dan sekarang kau sudah sadar... hah~ DAEBAK", Sindir halus Dong Hae, yang hanya dibalas Han Geng dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Jika ada job pengawal yang lain, aku akan memberikannya padamu..."

"ck~ Andwae... Aku manusia yang butuh dijaga, bukannya malah menjaga..."

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas... Tetap akan kuberikan padamu..."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus membereskan bajuku?", Tanya Yesung.

Kini Ia dan Kyu Hyun sudah berada di apartement Yesung, lebih tepatnya di dalam apartement, namun Kyu Hyun masih berdiri di antara pintu dan seperti tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam apartement yang super mini tersebut. Lihatlah, hanya ada satu kasur berukuran Queen size yang berada di pojok ruangan, lebih tepatnya di samping jendela yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar, lalu satu flat TV, dan tentu saja kamar mandi serta mini bar-Dapur.

"Kalau kau menjadi pengawalku, maka kau harus 24 jam bersamaku... Itu artinya kau harus tinggal di dalam rumahku~", Jawab Kyu Hyun singkat, matanya masih menatap jijik pada Apartement yang mini dan berantakan itu, "ck~ Kamar mandiku bahkan lebih wangi dari tempat ini..."

"Tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Karena jadwal kuliah kita sama, itu memudahkan mu untuk menjagaku..."

"Oh?"

Kyu Hyun melihat Yesung yang masih diam dalam pikirannya, "cepat bereskan pakaianmu, atau...", Kyu Hyun mengeluarkan handphone nya lagi, "Aku akan menggantimu..."

"Ne.. Ne... Ne...", Dan Yesung langsung berlari ke almari pakaiannya, sementara Kyu Hyun yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

**.**

**.**

**1. BERDIRI PADA JARAK 1 METER DI BELAKANGKU**

**2. SELALU IKUTI AKU KEMANAPUN AKU PERGI**

**3. JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU**

**4. JANGAN BANYAK BERTANYA**

**5. JANGAN BERISIK**

**6. BERHENTILAH MENJADI 'ANNOYING'**

.

.

.

Yesung dengan wajah seriusnya nampak mencatat peraturan-peraturan yang diberikan Kyu Hyun padanya, "Mannequin... Hanya itu saja?", Tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kyu Hyun membalik badannya, dan menatap Yesung dengan horor, "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN KATA MANNEQUIN~!", Ujarnya mantap, Nyali Yesung menciut saat melihat wajah seram yang Kyu Hyun tampakkan, "Aku bukan patung... Sekarang panggil aku 'Kyu Hyun-Goon'..."

"Iye, Kyu Hyun Goon...", Dengan bibir yang ter-pout lucu, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, masih takut dengan Kyu Hyun sepertinya.

Kyu Hyun kembali tersenyum, 'sebenarnya dia cukup manis jika diam... hah~', Batin Kyu Hyun melihat Namja yang ukurannya lebih ekcil darinya itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, Kyu Hyun merasakan ada pesan masuk ke dalam handphonenya, segera Ia melihat isi pesan itu, "Ya~, annoying...", Panggilnya pada Yesung, dan dengan takut-takut Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, "kurasa sekarang saatnya kau melakukan tugas pengawalan pertamamu..."

"oh? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu, Kyu Hyun-Goon..."

Kyu Hyun mengamati yesung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kaus santai berwarna hijau tosca dengan bahas tipis, lalu celana jins selutut dengan warna dark blue, tak lupa sepatu cats standar yang membungkuk kaki kecilnya, "Aniyo, seperti ini juga baik... Kkaja..."

"Ah?"

.

.

.

Caffe.. Lagi-lagi sebuah caffe, Dengan langkah santainya Kyu Hyun berjalan masuk ke caffe itu, dengan Yesung yang setia berada di belakangnya, "Oppa...", Pekik seorang Yeoja, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun menatap malas pada yeoja berambut panjang dengan pipi chubby tersebut, "tetap berada di dekatku...", Ujar Kyu Hyun pada Yesung.

"Ne..."

"Oppa, kenapa kau cepat sekali sampai disini?", Tanya Yeoja itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Kyu Hyun.

"Lepaskan Seo Hyun-ssi...", Kyu Hyun mengibaskan lengannya, membuat tangan yeoja bernama Seo Hyun itu langsung terlepas, "Apakah, Appa mu masih belum memberitahumu tentang pesanku?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian.

"Ah, itu... Oppa, aku hanya bercanda, iya kan?", Jawab Seo Hyun cengengesan, "Kau tidak mungkin, tak menginginkanku, iya kan Oppa?"

Kyu Hyun hanya tersenyum, "Memang apa yang kau punya, hingga aku harus menginginkanmu, huh?", Jawab Kyu Hyun enteng, "Uang? ck... Aku punya lebih banyak darimu... Wajah? hah... Bahkan artis secantik _Yugene _bisa kubeli dengan mudah..."

"Oppa... Hajiman, aku menyukaimu..."

"Nan aniyo...", Kyu Hyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan evil smirk yang terus tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Oppa masih belum memiliki kekasih, jadi... cobalah untuk menyukaiku, Oppa...", Pinta Seo Hyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Siapa bilang aku belum memiliki kekasih?", Lirih Kyu Hyun, ditariknya tangan Yesung yang berada di belakangnya, membuat tubuh Yesung terhuyung ke depan dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Kyu Hyun, "Lihat ini...", Ujarnya sambil menatap intens mata Yesung yang kini masih terbelalak terkejut karena perlakuan Kyu Hyun itu.

CHU~

-TBC-

Yah, maaf pendek... namanya juga drabble bersambung (?) hehehe...

untuk yang udah review, gomapseumnida,,,,, #bow...

maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya, tapi udah aku baca kok... xD

review lagi yah dan jangan jadi ' pembaca hantu'...


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

oekh~ silahkan dibaca...

~Part Sebelumnya~

**_Kyu Hyun hanya tersenyum, "Memang apa yang kau punya, hingga aku harus menginginkanmu, huh?", Jawab Kyu Hyun enteng, "Uang? ck... Aku punya lebih banyak darimu... Wajah? hah... Bahkan artis secantik Yugene bisa kubeli dengan mudah..."_**

**_"Oppa... Hajiman, aku menyukaimu..."_**

**_"Nan aniyo...", Kyu Hyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan evil smirk yang terus tersungging di sudut bibirnya._**

**_"Oppa masih belum memiliki kekasih, jadi... cobalah untuk menyukaiku, Oppa...", Pinta Seo Hyun dengan wajah memelasnya._**

**_"Siapa bilang aku belum memiliki kekasih?", Lirih Kyu Hyun, ditariknya tangan Yesung yang berada di belakangnya, membuat tubuh Yesung terhuyung ke depan dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Kyu Hyun, "Lihat ini...", Ujarnya sambil menatap intens mata Yesung yang kini masih terbelalak terkejut karena perlakuan Kyu Hyun itu._**

**_CHU~_**

~Part 5~

"Op... Oppa...", Seo Hyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan Kyu Hyun padanya. Kyu Hyun, namja yang sudah lama Ia cintai, kini tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang bahkan Seo Hyun tak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, seseorang itu adalah 'NAMJA'.

Kyu Hyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir namja manis yang sekarang masih terpaku, tak mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun, dan melongo dengan mata sipitnya, Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Kyu Hyun, entah untuk siapa ia memamerkan seringaian itu, "Beri salam pada kekasihku...", Perintah Kyu Hyun mantap pada Seo Hyun yang masih terkejut.

"Mwo?", Gumaman lirih yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Seo Hyun, "Seolma, Oppa... Neo..."

"Ne...", Kyu Hyun menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum diselesaikan oleh Seo Hyun, seperti mengerti lanjutan pertanyaan itu, "Wae? Apa terlihat aneh jika seorang Cho Kyu Hyun menyukai 'sesama'?"

Pertanyaan yang telak untuk Seo Hyun, sebenarnya bukan masalah apakah Kyu Hyun menyukai sesama atau tidak, tapi yang kini menyakiti hati Seo Hyun adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyu Hyun-telah-bersama-seseorang, Cairan bening merambat turun dari mata besar Seo Hyun, membasahi pipi chubby nya yang dihiasi dengan rona merah buatan itu, "Oppa... Kau kejam...", Pekiknya.

Kyu Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum, dengan gerak cepat, direngkuhnya Yesung yang masih shock ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku ada kencan dengan kekasihku... Sampai jumpa, Nona Seo~", Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seo Hyun yang masih terisak.

Dari jauh, ada seorang Namja yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyu Hyun, namja itu nampak meremas keras gelas plastik yang ada di tangannya, "berani sekali kau menyakitinya, Cho Kyu Hyun...", Gumam Namja itu, dengan terus memasangkan tatapannya intens ke Kyu Hyun yang kini berlalu pergi bersama Yesung.

Kyu Hyun sudah melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari Yesung, tahu kenapa? Karena mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil sport milik Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun di bagian kemudi, dan Yesung yang duduk manis di sampingnya. Cukup aneh memang, karena seharusnya sebagai pengawal, Yesung lah yang harusnya menyetir. Tapi asal kalian tahu, Kyu Hyun tak pernah mengijinkan mobilnya disentuh orang lain, bahkan jika itu kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Kyu Hyun melirikkan matanya ke Yesung yang masih terdiam, mungkin rasa shock masih belum menghilang dari pikiran Yesung, "Aku tidak tahu jika menciummu, akan membuatmu menjadi se diam ini...", Canda Kyu Hyun namun tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"ah?!", Yesung yang masih agak blank, mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyu Hyun, wajah polosnya itu terukir sempurna, membuat siapapun yang melihat akan langsung jatuh ke dalam kepolosan Yesung.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum lagi, seperti sadar jika kini Yesung memandanginya, "Kau akan makin menyukaiku jika terus menatapku seperti itu...", sindirnya.

"Mannequin...", Panggil Yesung lirih, tatapannya masih belum teralih dari wajah tampan Kyu Hyun yang tercetak jelas dari samping.

"sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu..."

"Mianhae...", Sesal Yesung, "Kyu Hyun-Goon..."

"oh? Wae, pengawalku?"

Yesung tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya sekarang, "Aku senang kau menciumku... Hajiman...", Ia memutus kalimatnya, sekelebat bayangan Seo Hyun kembali muncul di ingatannya, "Aku kasihan pada yeoja itu...", Lanjutnya kemudian.

"hah...", Kekeh Kyu Hyun, meremahkan ucapan Yesung barusan, '_Polos sekali..._', Batin Kyu Hyun kemudian, "Kenapa kau kasihan padanya?"

"Aku sama seperti yeoja itu... sama-sama menyukaimu... Jadi, kurasa aku mengerti perasaannya..."

"Kau tak tahu seperti apa yeoja itu, Kim Yesung... Dia berbeda darimu...", Lampu di jalanan tengah berwarna merah, itu artinya Kyu Hyun harus menghentikan mobilnya dan menunggu lampu untuk hijau, Kyu Hyun kemudian menatap Yesung, "sangat jauh berbeda... Dan, daripada kau memikirkannya, lebih baik kau pikirkan cara untuk terus melindungiku...", Kyu Hyun melihat tubuh Yesung dari atas ke bawah secara berulang-ulang, "aku tidak yakin jika kau memang benar-benar pengawal yang bisa diandalkan..."

"jangan remehkan kemampuanku...", Rengek Yesung yang membuatnya kelihatan makin imut dan -_Manis-, _benar-benar penampakkan yang tidak sesuai untuk menjalani pekerjaan sebagai pengawal.

Kyu Hyun kembali fokus ke jalanan, saat lampu sudah kembali berwarna hijau, "setelah ini aku ada urusan dengan Noona ku... kau tunggu saja di dalam mobil..."

"Ne...", Ucap Yesung bersemangat, mood nya benar-benar cepat berubah. ck~

"Yesung-ah, wae?", Rengek Dong Hae sambil menarik-narik lengan Yesung, "Kenapa kau biarkan aku tinggal sendirian... huwe...", Dan tangisan bohong-bohongan dikeluarkan oleh Dong Hae, jurus andalan agar Yesung menurut padanya.

Beberapa menit lalu, Yesung telah menceritakan segalanya tentang pekerjaan barunya sebagai pengawal seorang pria muda kaya, dan akibat dari ceritanya itu, kini di kantin yang dipenuhi oleh kerumunan manusia, Dong Hae dengan tidak tahu malunya merengek ke Yesung, seperti anak kecil yang tengah marah pada Ibunya.

"Bos baruku yang menyuruh, Hae-ah...", Jawab Yesung santai sambil menyesap espresso hangatnya, "hah, mashita...Mianhae..."

"ck, menyebalkan... memang siapa bos barumu itu, yesung?"

"Kyu Hyun...", Jawab Yesung dengan wajah sumringahnya, sementara Dong Hae hanya bisa menggerutu ria, pantas saja Yesung dengan senang hati menjalankan semua perintah si 'bos' baru.

"huh, pantas saja..."

Yesung melirik jam tangan yang menempel di tangannya, "Dong Hae-ah, aku pergi dulu... Aku harus menjaga mannequin-ku... Annyeong...", Dan Ia segera berlari pergi, meninggalkan Dong Hae yang duduk sendirian sambil menggerutu kesal.

Kyu Hyun sibuk di kantornya, sementara Yesung dengan setia menunggui Kyu Hyun dengan berdiri di belakang Kyu Hyun, "kau, baca ini... supaya aku mudah menyalinnya...", Kyu Hyun membuka sebuah map, sementara tangannya sudah bertengger di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, kalian pasi tahu kan jika pandangan Yesung itu buruk, tulisan-tulisan di map itu terlalu kecil untuk di tangkap oleh mata Yesung, "Kyu Hyun-Goon, apa aku boleh mendekatkan kertas itu? pandanganku buruk~", Ujar Yesung dengan tampang memelasnya.

Kyu Hyun mengernyit heran, baginya itu bukan jarak yang jauh, tapi yesung tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas? yah~ aneh sekali, "Terserah kau saja..."

"Gomapseumnida...", Yesung mengambil map tadi, dan mulai men dikte-kan satu persatu kata yang ditulis di map tadi, sementara Kyu Hyun menyalinnya ke laptopnya sendiri.

Pekerjaan Kyu Hyun di kantornya sudah berakhir, itu artinya Dia akan kembali ke rumah sekarang, bersama Yesung tentunya, mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam rumah besar Kyu Hyun, "pandanganmu buruk?", Tanya Kyu Hyun, pertanyaan yang sudah berkecamuk di otaknya sedari tadi.

"ne... kurasa mataku minus banyak..hehe", Jawab Yesung, dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

"pakai kacamata..."

"aniyo~ shireo..."

Kyu Hyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan Yesung yang berjalan di belakangnya hampir menabrak punggung Kyu Hyun, karena Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu. Kyu Hyun membalik badannya, kini matanya menatap lurus ke Yesung, "matamu buruk, tapi kau menjadi pengawal? micheoseo~!"

"Gwaenchana, Kyu Hyun-Goon... Aku punya kemampuan, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik~!"

Dahi Kyu Hyun kembali mengernyit, hah~ Anak TK di depannya ini benar-benar sangat 'aneh' menurutnya, terkadang bisa menjadi keras kepala, dan menyenangkan di saat yang sama '_Annoying Yesung_', "terserah kau saja..."

Yesung tiba-tiba tersenyum, senyuman manis yang membuat matanya kelihatan segaris, "hah, aku baru sadar, akhir-akhir ini Kyu Hyun-Goon selalu berbicara denganku... Nan hangbokkeseo", Ujarnya dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi chubbynya - _Cute_ -, "ketika pertama bertemu, kau terus mendiamkanku... huwa... aku bahagia, sangat bahagia..."

Kyu Hyun menoyor kepala Yesung, "Berhentilan berbicara dan jangan 'annoying' lagi...", Akibat kalimat Kyu Hyun itu, Yesung langsung menutup rapat mulutnya, perintah Kyu Hyun sama dengan satu hal yang harus dilakukan oleh Yesung -itu sudah tertanam di otak Yesung-, Kyu Hyun membalik badannya, dan tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "cepat mandi dan istirahatlah, Annoying Yesung..."

"Iye, Kyu Hyun-Goon..."

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa menyewa Yesung~ Dia sedang cuti sekarang...", Tolak Han Geng, saat seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah biasa memberinya pekerjaan, kini menawar Yesung untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lain.

"cuti?"

"Ne... Tapi, kurasa Dong Hae bisa melakukannya..."

"Aku lebih puas dengan pekerjaan Yesung", Pria paruh baya itu memotong kalimat Han Geng, kacamata tebal yang menampilkan betapa terhormat dan berkuasanya dia, kembali Ia kenakan di matanya, "Dia selalu menembak, tepat di jantung korban-korbannya..."

"Tapi, Dong Hae juga baik, kau tahu itu kan Tuan Lee? ... Dia ahli bahan peledak terbaik di Geng kami..."

"Ne... hah~ baiklah, minta Dong Hae yang melakukannya...", Pria paruh baya itu menyerah, Han geng memang yang terbaik dalam hal tawar menawar, "aku ada janji, untuk urusan biaya, akan langsung kutransfer setelah pekerjaanmu selesai~"

Han Geng tersenyum, "Terimakasih... Senang bekerja dengan anda, Tuan Lee...", Si Pria paruh baya tak terlalu menggubris Han Geng, Ia hanya berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Han Geng sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli apakah Pria paruh baya itu mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas Ia hanya butuh uang si pria paruh baya tadi.

Ditekannya _Speed Dial _dengan angka '3' di handphone nya, dan langsung menyambungkannya dengan seseorang, "Dong Hae-ya, Temui aku di tempat biasa..."

"..."

"Kkeunyang... pekerjaan baru~ Ppali~"

Yesung yang sudah selesai mandi, kini tengah sibuk berkutat di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya Ia sibuk meredam rasa lapar yang menggerogoti lambungnya, Ia tak tahu kenapa, Tapi Ia sudah lapar lagi, padahal baru beberapa saat lalu perutnya diisi, "Aih~ Kenapa lambungku melar, ck~", Decaknya sebal.

Dibaringkan tubuhnya di atas aksur, mencoba meredam rasa laparnya.

Tok~ Tok~

"Ne?!", Sahut Yesung saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

"Yesung-ssi, Kyu Hyun-Goon akan keluar... Dan anda diminta untuk menemaninya~"

"ne, Arra~", Jawab Yesung dengan semangat, rasa laparnya tiba-tiba hilang dengan hanya mendengar nama 'Kyu Hyun' disebutkan barusan, "Mannequin... Aku datang~", Ujarnya riang. Benar-benar pengagum sejati seorang 'Cho Kyu Hyun'.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, kita mau kemana?", Tanya Yesung, yang sudah hampir sejam terakhir diajak Kyu Hyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan, tempat tinggal Kyu Hyun, hari sudah mulai larut dan cuaca juga cukup dingin.

"apa kau lupa, peraturan untuk tidak berisik, jika berada di sampingku?"

"mianhae..."

Kembali, suasana sunyi, dengan Kyu Hyun yang berjalan tanpa arah, dan Yesung yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, mereka sebenarnya sudah diawasi oleh beberapa orang sedari tadi.

"mereka hanya berdua, serang mereka sekarang~", Perintah seseorang, pria muda dengan seringaian menyeramkan di pipinya, pada kurang lebih enam orang bertubuh kekar, yang sudah dia ajak mengawasi Kyu Hyun dan Yesung sedari tadi.

"Iye..."

Ke-enam orang bertubuh kekar tadi membungkuk, dan kini melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekat ke Kyu Hyun dan Yesung, "ini balasan karena kau menyakitinya, Cho Kyu Hyun... cih~"

Kyu Hyun dan Yesung yang tidak sadar akan bahaya yang menghadang di depan mereka, tetap saja melanjutkan langkah kaki tanpa arah, hanya berputar-putar di sekitar perumahan mewah itu, dan tidak ada satu suara, karena Kyu Hyun sudah melarang Yesung untuk berbicara tadi.

"Kalian berdua...", Suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar, Kyu Hyun dan Yesung segera menoleh ke belakang mereka, dan mendapati enam orang dengan badan kekar dan tato yang menghiasi tangan mereka, kini tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya tepat di depan Kyu Hyun dan Yesung.

"Nugunde?", Tanya Kyu Hyun ketus, tak ada raut ketakutan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"kami hanya orang yang diminta untuk memusnahkanmu~"

"ck... micheoseo?", Ledek Kyu Hyun. Bukan 'Cho Kyu Hyun' namanya jika Ia akan takut, walaupun yah sejujurnya Kyu Hyun sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan -_martial art_- atau teknik lain yang sejenis.

"sombong sekali... serang dia~"

Dua dari pria berbadan kekar tadi maju, bermaksud untuk melawan Kyu Hyun. Tapi, sayangnya mereka lupa jika disana ada Yesung, si pria manis dengan -sejuta kelebihan- maksudku, kelebihan dalam dunia 'yakuza'.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, mundurlah...", Perintah Yesung dengan wajah seriusnya, Kyu Hyun sebenarnya agak heran saat melihat Yesung yang biasanya 'annoying' dan seperti 'anak-TK', tba-tiba berubah memunculkan aura 'yakuza' yang sebenarnya.

Dengan mudahnya Yesung menangkis dua bogem mentah dari dua pria berbadan kekar itu, dengan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya, Yesung memutar kaki kanannya ke atas, dan berhasil menjatuhkan kakinya tepat di atas bahu satu pria berbadan kekar, membuat si pria itu langsung jatuh terkapar.

Selain ahli bela diri, Yesung sebenarnya juga tahu titik-titik 'chi' yang bisa melumpuhkan tubuh manusia. sudah kubilang, Jangan remehkan Yesung dengan hanya melihat mwajah manisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak manis jika sedang berkelahi.

Kini bertambah 3 orang lagi yang maju, itu artinya 1 lawan 4, karena Yesung berhasil menjatuhkan satu diantara mereka barusan.

Mereka menyerang Yesung, hampir bersamaany, namun dengan tangkasnya Yesung menghindar, dan berputar, lalu menendang dua dari mereka dari belakang, tentu saja dengan menggunakan dua kakinya yang mendadak sangat fleksibel itu. Yesung merenggangkan otot lehernya, dengan posisi masih siap menyerang, kaki kiri di depan, kanan di belakang, dan tangan yang dipasang seperti seorang petinju.

"Hya~"

Yesung hampir kecolongan, karena satu orang yang tadi belum menyerang, tiba-tiba langsung menyerang ke Kyu Hyun untung saja Yesung tanggap, dengan mudahnya Ia menarik mundur orang itu sebelum sempat mengenai Kyu Hyun, lalu membantingnya ke aspal, tak lupa memberikan setidaknya tiga tonjokan ke wajah pria penyerang tadi.

Yesung berdiri, setelah merasa pria itu sudah lemas akibat pukulannya, Ia melihat dua pria yang tersisa di depannya, "Kalian mau merasakannya, juga?", Tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

Kedua pria itu sepertinya ketakutan, bagaimana tidak~ Yesung berhasil memukul mundur empat teman mereka yang lain, "Jeoseonghamnida, Hyungnim...", Dan kedua pria yang tersisa segera berlari pergi, sebelum wajah dan badan mereka babak belur akibat ulah Yesung.

"Hah, badannya saja yang besar... pecundang ternyata, ck~", Ledek Yesung saat melihat kepergian dua orang tadi, matanya Ia arahkan pada empat orang yang masih bergelimpungan di jalanan, "Jika kalian ingin balas dendam, tinggal cari Kim Yesung~ Kalian pasti tahu siapa aku, iya kan? ck~"

"Jeoseonghamnida, Hyung-nim...", ujar salah seorang yang masih sedikit lebih keadaannya, daripada teman-temannya yang lain, "Kami tidak tahu jika harus menyerang anda..."

"makanya cari tahu, pabo~ akan kulaporkan kalian ke Han Gege~ ck...", Omel Yesung sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kini auranya kembali lagi, 'Aura anak-TK'. Yesung membalik badannya, dan melihat heran ke bos nya yang hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, "Jeoseonghamnida Kyu Hyun-Goon, aku terlalu lama membereskan mereka~"

'_Dia ... Tidak seperti apa yang ditampilkan di wajahnya~ Kau Unik, Kim Yesung~_', Batin Kyu Hyun sambil terus memandangi Yesung, "kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda,,,,,", Kyu Hyun kembali menaruh tangannya di saku celananya, berusaha memasang wajah se 'cool' mungkin.

Krucuk~ Krucuk~

Bisa ditebak suara perut siapa itu... Tentu saja suara perut dari pengawal manis kita. Kim Yesung. Dia sudah lapar sebelum berangkat, dan dia baru saja bertarung, tentu saja Ia makin lapar, "kau lapar?", Tanya Kyu Hyun khawatir, tapi tetap saja dengan wajah sok 'cool' nya.

"Hehe... Mianhae~", Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tentu saja dengan menampilkan 'turtle smile' andalannya.

"ck~", Kyu Hyun ingin tersenyum -sebenarnya-, Tapi ego nya tidak mengijinkan untuk senyuman itu keluar dari bibirnya, "hah, arraseo~ ppali kkaja... kurasa perutmu tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama...", Kyu Hyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengajak Yesung untuk kembali berjalan mengikutinya.

"Gomawo, Kyu Hyun-Goon~"

Dan itu artinya jalan-jalan tidak jelas Kyu Hyun, harus berhenti karena perut Yesung yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi, biarlah... Toh, Yesung sudah menunjukkan kalau Ia benar-benar pengawal yang 'mampu melindungi' Kyu Hyun. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya yang hanya tahu -Menghasilkan uang ini-, dan tak pernah belajar ilmu bela diri sama sekali, jika saja tak ada Yesung tadi bersamanya. Mungkin sekarang Kyu Hyun sudah terkapar di jalan, dan wajah tampannya tentu saja akan babak belur dengan tidak indahnya. ck~

**_'Setidaknya, Terimakasih Annoying Yesung~_**'

-TBC-

Best Thanks, buat yang udah Review~

TrinCloudSparkyu : Masih belom naik rated yak... hohoho... sabar-sabar~ #KipasinPake'CangkangKkoming

rina afrida : sekarang udah percaya kan kalo yesung bisa jadi bodyguard? xD Biarpun wajah nggak mendukung, tapi skillnya lumayan kan Sunggie mommy... untuk NC'an Kyusung... sepertinya masih belom... #DitendangKyuDad~ (Kyu Dad: Kapan gw NC'an ama baby sunggie? l Author : Ntar-an ya, Dad... Kalo Kkoming mau punya adik lagi... #DiBUNUHKyuDad)

Guiwoon1304 : Aslinya sih, nggak harus jadi pacar pura-puranya si KyuDad~ yah... tunggu aja next chap nya yak... hehehe... xD

Kim Raein : Ntaran pasti naek kok Rated-nya.. xD./ Tapi masih nanti...

Harpaairiry : Ini pan udah next... xD

Best Thank buat yang udah review~

#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

Krucuk~ Krucuk~

Bisa ditebak suara perut siapa itu... Tentu saja suara perut dari pengawal manis kita. Kim Yesung. Dia sudah lapar sebelum berangkat, dan dia baru saja bertarung, tentu saja Ia makin lapar, "kau lapar?", Tanya Kyu Hyun khawatir, tapi tetap saja dengan wajah sok 'cool' nya.

"Hehe... Mianhae~", Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tentu saja dengan menampilkan 'turtle smile' andalannya.

"ck~", Kyu Hyun ingin tersenyum -sebenarnya-, Tapi ego nya tidak mengijinkan untuk senyuman itu keluar dari bibirnya, "hah, arraseo~ ppali kkaja... kurasa perutmu tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama...", Kyu Hyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengajak Yesung untuk kembali berjalan mengikutinya.

"Gomawo, Kyu Hyun-Goon~"

Dan itu artinya jalan-jalan tidak jelas Kyu Hyun, harus berhenti karena perut Yesung yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi, biarlah... Toh, Yesung sudah menunjukkan kalau Ia benar-benar pengawal yang 'mampu melindungi' Kyu Hyun. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya yang hanya tahu -Menghasilkan uang ini-, dan tak pernah belajar ilmu bela diri sama sekali, jika saja tak ada Yesung tadi bersamanya. Mungkin sekarang Kyu Hyun sudah terkapar di jalan, dan wajah tampannya tentu saja akan babak belur dengan tidak indahnya. ck~

**_'Setidaknya, Terimakasih Annoying Yesung~_**'

#####

Restaurant Mewah. Yah, ternyata kesanalah Kyu Hyun membawa Yesung, ck~ sedikit aneh memang, padahal jarak Rumah mereka tak terlalu jauh, tapi Kyu Hyun lebih memilih untuk memberi makan Yesung di Restaurant ini, "bukankah kau lapar, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan menyelidikinya, dilihatnya 'annoying yesung'-nya hanya mengacak-acak mangkuk tanpa memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kkeunyang, ini terlalu sepi Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Jawabnya polos, pipinya menggembung dan matanya menatap ke sekitar, hari memang sudah cukup malam, dan yang ada di restaurant itu hanya beberapa orang yang sepertinya ber'uang' banyak, "bosan..."

"ini restaurant, bukan stadion sepak bola~", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan senyum yang sedikit terlihat di wajah tampannya, ck~ sejak bersama Yesung, dia jadi suka tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. terutama saat melihat kelakuan 'aneh' nan 'polos' yang dilakukan 'pengawal manis'-nya itu.

"Arra~ ...", Dengan sedikit membangun 'mood'nya, Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk memakan makanannya, yah~ biarpun membosankan tapi perutnya lapar juga, "Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja, Kyu Hyun-Goon?"

Kyu Hyun menyesap coffe yang sudah Ia pesan, yah~ Hanya Yesung yang makan disini, "Molla... Aku hanya sedang tidak mood di rumah..."

"Karena itu tadi anda mengajak ku keluar... kkeuji?"

"Yah... kau benar..."

Dengan pandangan menyelidik nya, Yesung mulai penasaran dengan hal yang membuat mood 'Kyu Hyun' menjadi tidak baik itu, "apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyu Hyun melirikkan matanya, menangkap onyx gelap Yesung yang kini juga menatap intens kepadanya, "Kau menyelidikiku?", Tanyanya sinis, hah... 'Cool' Cho telah kembali sepertinya, "hanya makan dan jangan annoying...", Sambungnya kemudian.

"Ne...", Dan seperti biasa, si 'annoying' pasti langsung akan menurut jika 'mannequin' nya yang menyuruhnya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti, Yesung yang tak berani banyak bicara, dan Kyu Hyun yang hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat Yesung yang super penurut padanya, '_kau lucu sekali..._', Batinnya sambil mengamati Yesung yang makan dengan, yah... sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa Kyu Hyun merasa cara makan Yesung itu berbeda.

"Hyung, neo wasseo...", Pekik seseorang yang memecah keheningan itu, dia memukul lengan Kyu Hyun dan kini berdiri di samping meja makan Kyu Hyun dan Yesung.

"Yong hwa...", Lirih Kyu Hyun standar, ck... Apa Kyu Hyun itu mati rasa hingga Ia tak bisa terkejut sama sekali, huh?, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Tanyanya kemudian.

Pria bernama yong hwa tadi langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kyu Hyun, "Tentu saja untuk makan, Hyung Pabo~", Jawabnya dengan sedikit bercanda, Yong Hwa mengalihkan tatapannya ke namja manis yang sedang makan dengan manisnya, dan kini duduk dihadapannya, "kau kekasihnya, Kyu Hyun-Hyung?", Tanyanya kemudian.

Plakk...

Satu jitakan keras, mendarat mulus di kepala Yong Hwa, "Hyung, Appo...", Pekik Yong Hwa sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang sakit, "Kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?"

"jangan bicara asal... Dia...", Kyu Hyun memajukan dagunya, bermaksud untuk menunjuk ke arah Yesung, "Pengawal baruku..."

"ck~ Kau sadar diri dan butuh pengawal, sekarang? Hahaha...", Tawa Yong Hwa meledak, dan kini Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yesung, bermaksud ingin mengajak percakapan sepertinya, "Tuan pengawal, kau harus bekerja ekstra keras... Kyu Hyun Hyung hanya bisa menghasilkan uang... hahaha~ Dia sangat lemah, anak kecil saja bisa membuatnya terjatuh... hahaha", Ledek Yong Hwa lagi dan lagi. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, karena Kyu Hyun-nya belum mengijinkan dia untuk bicara.

"Diamlah...", Kyu Hyun mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, sepertinya tidak suka jika hal itu dibicarakan, yah... bertarung memang salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya, baginya 'jika aku punya uang, aku punya segalanya. Aku tak butuh hebat dalam hal lain, karena dengan uang aku bisa menyewa orang lain untuk melakukan hal yang tak kubisa, untukku' - Motto hidup Kyu Hyun yang tidak pernah berubah selama hampir 20 tahun terakhir.

"arraseo... arraseo. hyung... hahaha...", Sebenarnya Yong Hwa masih ingin tertawa, tapi melihat mood Kyu Hyun yang mulai memburuk, Ia memilih untuk diam daripada Kyu Hyun marah padanya.

"Yunho, belum kembali?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian, setelah Yong Hwa berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Yunho Hyung?... oh~ cabang perusahaan yang ada di Canada mengalami masalah lagi... ini sudah satu minggu Hyung ku itu ada disana", Jelas Yong Hwa dengan ekspresi sedih dan khawatirnya, "Hya, Yunho Hyung itu 5 tahun lebih tua darimu tahu... ck~ panggil dia 'Hyung' juga... aish~", Marahnya pada Kyu Hyun yang tidak sopan dalam memanggil nama 'kakak laki-laki'nya.

Tapi, namanya juga Tuan Cho Kyu Hyun, yang hanya akan memanggil Hyung jika dia ingin, dan tak akan mendengarkan ceramah orang lain yang merasa dirisihkan atas kelakuannya, "bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Seo Hyun?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian, "Kau menyukainya, iya kan?"

"ck... tapi dia menyukaimu, hyung...", Balas Yong Hwa acuh, rautnya berubah setelah Kyu Hyun menyebutkan nama 'Seo Hyun', "Dia mana mau melihatku... cih~"

"Tentu saja, aku lebih tampan dan Kaya darimu...", Sahut Kyu Hyun yang makin membuat Yong Hwa kesal, tapi Yong Hwa tahu benar bagaimana sifat Kyu Hyun, jadi itu hanya dianggaonya sebagai angin lalu saja.

"Dia menyukaimu, dan kakak laki-lakinya membenciku... pas sekali...", Tambah Yong Hwa kemudian.

"Kakak laki-laki? Seo In Guk?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian, "wae?"

"Sepertinya dia membenci Yunho Hyung karena Yunho Hyung berhasil mendapatkan semua tender proyek yang diincarnya..."

"oh...", Kyu Hyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju, kasihan juga melihat Yong Hwa yang mulai memasang wajah masamnya, sepertinya Seo Hyun berhasil membuat mood Yong Hwa memburuk, Kyu Hyun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yesung, 'dia sudah selesai makan', batinnya saat melihat mangkuk Yesung yang sudah habis, "kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne, Kyu Hyun-Goon~", jawab Yesung dengan anggukkan kepala mantapnya.

"ireuhmi mwoeyo?", Tanya Yong Hwa dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih dekat dengan wajah Yesung, "kyeopta~", Lanjutnya kemudian.

Yesung melirikkan matanya ke Kyu Hyun, seperti meminta persetujuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yong Hwa barusan, Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda memberi izin mungkin, "Yesung Imnida..."

"ah... suaramu juga kyeopta~", Yong Hwa mengacak-acak rambut Yesung, seperti majikan yang gemas melihat tingkah anjingnya, Kyu Hyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat tingkah Yong Hwa itu.

"Aku harus pulang...", Kalimat Kyu Hyun yang berhasil membuat Yong Hwa menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kkaja~", Ajaknya pada Yesung sembari dirinya sendiri berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu, Yong Hwa-ah~"

"hati-hati dijalan Hyung... Annyeong Yesunggie~"

.

.

.

.

.

Boom~

Ledakan yang cukup keras dan mampu menghancurkan seisi gudang yang jauh dari area perkotaan itu, "Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga~", Namja Tampan yang biasanya dipanggil dengan nama Dong Hae itu nampak menyibakkan poninya, di masukkannya remote pengontrol bom tadi ke dalam tas hitam yang dibawanya, kemudian tangannya yang lain nampak menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, "Gege, aku sudah selesai...", Ujarnya pada pria di seberang telefon.

"..."

"oh~ semua barang bukti dan si korban sudah hancur di dalam gudang~"

"..."

"Besok aku baru akan menemuimu... aku sedang ada urusan sekarang..."

"..."

"oh~ Arraseo...", Klik~ Dong Hae mematikan sambungan telefon itu, lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku baju hitam yang ia kenakan, "hah~ pekerjaan jadi lama gara-gara Yesung pergi... ck~", Decaknya sebal sebelum akhirnya Ia dan motor sport kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia... ah, dari jarak 10 meter saja matanya sudah buruk~", Jelas Dong Hae dengan wajah bingungnya, dia sekarang berada di optik mata, rencananya Ia akan membelikan kacamata untuk Yesung.

"Tuan, anda seharusnya mengikutsertakan teman anda kesini, dan kami memeriksa matanya dulu untuk menentukan lensa yang harus Ia gunakan~", Jelas di pegawai optik tersebut.

"Temanku itu, dia sednag ada urusan~ Tidak bisakah kau menduga saja ukuran lensanya, hanya dari ceritaku?"

"Jeoseonghamnida, tapi itu susah... Saya takut kacamatanya tidak cocok~ Dan minus di mata kanan dan kiri itu terkadang berbeda, Tuan~"

Dong Hae mendengus sebal, kenapa susah sekali mencari satu kacamata saja, "ah, begini saja~ aku beli semua kacamata minus itu,nanti biar temanku mencobanya sendiri di rumah~"

"NE?~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari Yesung dan Kyu Hyun memulai aktifitas mereka dengan berangkat ke universitas, menjadi mahasiswa yang sesungguhnya, namun tetap menjadi pengawal dan bos, Namun hari ini berbeda, karena sejak tadi pagi pendangan mata yesung memburuk, sesekali menjadi sangat gelap namun akan kembali terang beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Yesung, jangan lupa tas ku...", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruh di atas nakas yang ada di Ruang Keluarga.

Sementara Yesung, pandangannya hilang lagi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan tak menyadari jika Kyu Hyun sudah berjalan keluar mendahuluinya, badannya masih stuck di satu tempat.

"hya, kenapa ka...", Kyu Hyun menghentikan teriakannya saat menyadari jika Yesung terlihat aneh, berdiri sangat jauh darinya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun sedari tadi, Yesung bahkan sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap aneh, Kyu Hyun menghampiri yesung lagi, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pengawalnya itu, "kau kenapa?"

Yesung mulai menemukan cahaya terang lagi, dengan samar Ia berhasil menangkap pantulan wajah khawatir Kyu Hyun yang kini berada tepat di depannya, "Aniyo...", Jawabnya, bohong.

Kyu Hyun memandangi Yesung sebentar, dengan intens, mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu sepertinya, "Kkaja, kita hampir terlambat~", Ujarnya kemudian, dan langsung pergi terlebih dahulu, "kau lupa peraturan untuk tetap berada satu meter di belakangku? tadi kau terlalu jauh~"

"Jeoseonghamnida... hehe, aku hanya melamun...", Kekeh Yesung, lagi-lagi dengan kebohongan.

"oh~"

.

.

.

.

.

"apa ini, Dong Hae-ah?", Tanya Yesung heran saat melihat Dong Hae mengeluarkan banyak kacamata, meja kantin itu bahkan sekarang dipenuhi oleh kacamata yang dibawa Dong Hae.

"jangan banyak bicara, dan coba satu persatu~", Perintah Dong Hae sambil memasangkan salah satu kacamata ke mata Yesung, "karena aku tidak tahu kau minus berapa, jadi aku beli semua ini... Pegawai di optik mengatakan jika matamu mungkin minus 4 atau lebih, bisa juga silinder...", Jelas Dong Hae sambil terus mencoba beberapa kacamata di mata Yesung, "eottokae, kau nyaman dengan ini?"

Yesung mengambil tangan Dong Hae, dan membuat tangan yang tadi bertengger di depan matanya itu jatuh ke bawah, "kau tak perlu melakukannya..."

"aish~ mata mu makin buruk nanti... Lagipula, pandanganmu juga pasti tidak nyaman~"

"aku tidak butuh semua itu, ck~", Decak Yesung sebal dengan bibir yang ter-pout lucu, "kemarin au bahkan bia menghajar enam orang dengan mata yang buruk ini"

"kenapa kau keras kepala, sekali eoh?", Tanya Dong hae dengan memasang tampang sebalnya, baiklah Yesung memang terlalu keras kepala, "aku tidak peduli, kau harus memakai salah satu dari ini..."

"gwaenchana, jangan terlalu meng khawatirkan mataku... memakai kacamata itu tidak nyaman, kau tahu?", Yesung mencoba memasang senyum palsunya, '**_dan, itu tidak berguna, Hae-ah_**'.

"Kim Yesung~!", Satu suara berat, yang akhir-akhir ini sering di dengar oleh Yesung, Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Namja tampan yang kini sudah berdiri di samping mejanya, "sudah kubilang untuk tidak berada lebih dari 1 meter di belakangku~!", Ujar sang Namja dengan ketus.

Yesung hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jeoseonghamnida, Kyu Hyun-Goon~ hehe..."

Dong hae menatap malas Namja yang sebenarnya hanya Ia kenal melalui cerita-cerita Yesung, "neo, kyu hyun?", Tanya Dong Hae tidak sopan, "Aku ada urusan dengan sahabatku, jadi aku membawanya pergi untuk sebentar..."

Kyu Hyun melirik ke Dong hae dengan mata sebalnya, entahlah~ Dia hanya sebal saat melihat Dong hae, "oh~", Yah, dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, dialihkan lagi tatapannya ke Yesung yang masih terdiam sambil terus meneguk jus nya, "kita ada jam kuliah lima menit lagi... Kkaja~", Dan Kyu Hyun segera menarik tangan Yesung, membawanya keluar dari kantin, tanpa peduli tatapan mata orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan takjub dan 'aneh'

"over protect sekali... ck~", Decak Dong Hae sebal, dilihatnya belasan kacamata yang masih menumpuk di atas meja kantin itu, "hemh~", Dan hanya nafas berat yang bisa Ia hembuskan sekarang, kenapa susah sekali merayu seorang Yesung, bahkan meskipun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongsaengnim, apa hasil yang kemarin sudah keluar?", Tanya seorang Pria berwajah Chinese-oriental, dengan pria lain yang berada di seberang telefon.

"..."

"Ne... Eottokae?"

"..."

"Jadi, aku bisa mengambilnya hari ini?"

"..."

"Ne... Gomapseumnida, Seongsaengnim"

Klik~

Sambungan telefon tadi terputus, dan Namja berwajah China-Oriental itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, seperti ada yang sedang Ia fikirkan sekarang.

"Han Geng-ah, kau terlihat lelah~", Sapa seorang Namja lain, sepertinya barista yang ada di bar itu.

"Aniyo...", Jawab si oriental, yang ternyata bernama Han Geng, diteguknya wine yang sudah disiapkan oleh barista tadi, "Teuk Hyung, kudengar Dongsaengmu meninggal karena Tumor..."

"ah, ne...", Namja barista dengan lesung pipit itu hanya tersenyum samar, "wae? Itu sudah sangat lama..."

"Aniyo, mianhae karena membuatnya mengingatnya kembali..."

"Gwaenchana~", Lee Teuk - si barista - kembai pada pekerjaannya, mengelap gelas dan menatanya kembali, "mana Dong hae dan Yesung? Mereka jarang kesini akhir-akhir ini...", Tanyanya kemudian, sepertinya Ia juga kenal baik dengan Dong Hae dan Yesung.

"Yesung memulai karier barunya di jalan yang benar sekarang, hahaha~", Kekeh Han Geng sambil memainkan gelas wine nya yang mulai kosong.

"jalan yang benar?"

"oh~ seseorang meminta pengawal padaku, dan Yesung yang kuberikan padanya...", Lanjut nya kemudian, "hah~ Sepertinya anak manis itu mulai menikmati pekerjaannya... Dia bahkan jarang menghubungiku sekarang..."

"ck~ Jadi, kau rindu pada adikmu itu, huh?", Ledek Lee Teuk dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya, "Lalu Dong Hae, kemana dia?"

"Kau seperti tak tahu Dong hae saja, jika dia mabuk, dia pasti langsung tidur dengan Yesung... Kudengar darinya Yesung sudah pergi dari apartement... Kurasa dia takut mabuk, karena itu jarang berada disini~"

"ck~ Anak bodoh itu... Kenapa harus yesung? Dia tinggal memilih yeoja dan namja yang ada disini... dasar Dong Hae bodoh~", Ejek Lee Teuk.

"menuru Dong Hae, hanya Yesung yang 'terbaik'.. ck~ Dasar mereka gila... hahaha...", Dan akhirnya perbincangan Han Geng dan Lee Teuk malam itu hanyalah menyangkut Dong Hae dan Yesung, membicarakan kebodohan-kebodohan mereka dan semua hal gila yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun dan Yesung sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dan saat sampai di Rumah, "kau sudah pulang?", Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini duduk di atas sofa, dan dengan membaca satu majalah keluaran terbaru.

Kyu Hyun menatap datar wanita paruh baya itu, "Eomma juga sudah kembali?", Kembali, Ia malah menanyakan satu pertanyaan sebelum nejawab pertanyaan Wanita paruh baya yang ber status sebagai ibu nya itu.

Wanita paruh baya tadi menaruh majalah yang dibacanya di atas meja, kemudian menatap malas ke arah anaknya, diliriknya Yesung yang berada di belakang Kyu Hyun, "jadi, dia pengawal barumu"

"hem~"

"segera mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu~ Ppali~"

Kyu Hyun mendesah tertahan, baiklah sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ibunya itu, "membahas yang kemarin Appa bicarakan di telefon, iya kan?", Tanyanya memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Ibunya.

"Ppali..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan~", Tolak Kyu Hyun, kini Ia hanya berbicara berdua dengan ibunya saja, di ruang keluarga yang besar namun sangat sepi itu, Kyu hyun menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas sofa hangat keluaran luar negri tersebut, "aku masih muda..."

"hanya dijodohkan, tidak langsung menikah~"

"Shireo~"

Ibu nya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, baiklah anaknya itu memang sangat teguh dalam berpendirian, dan tidak pernah ingin diganggu dalam urusan masa depannya, "Ayahmu terlanjur mengikat janji dengan teman lamanya, kau tak bisa menolak~"

"ck... Aku bukan robot yang bisa kalian program sesuka hati kalian..."

"Arra, kau anak kami... Jadi tentu saja kau bukan robot...", Sahut sang Ibu, sama ketusnya dengan Kyu Hyun, "Im Bo Kyung-ssi, itu nama teman lama Ayahmu... saat kecil Ayahmu tinggal di cheonan dan berteman dengan wanita itu..."

"Aku tidak peduli... Aku tetap tidak mau..."

Seperti tak peduli dengan penolakan Kyu Hyun, Ibu Kyu Hyun terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "ketika kau lahir, Im Bo Kyung-ssi tengah mengandung saat itu, Ia dan suaminya bahkan jauh-jauh datang dari Cheonan untuk melihat proses aku melahirkanmu... Dia dan suaminya memang bukan dari keluarga yang mampu, tapi mereka sangat ramah...", Ibu Kyu Hyun memutus kalimatnya, menatap ke arah lain lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia melahirkan anak pertamanya beberapa bulan setelahnya... kau mungkin lupa, tapi saat kau masih berusia tiga tahun, kami mengajakmu dan Noona mu pergi ke cheonan untuk mengunjungi keluarga kecil itu... Kau bahkan bermain dengan anaknya saat itu, seperti teman..."

"Dan kemudian kalian menjodohkanku, begitulah akhir kisahnya,, iya kan?"

"Aniyo~ kami menjodohkan kalian, bahkan saat kalian masih belum lahir dulu...", Sahut Ibu Kyu Hyun, lagi. Dintundukkannya kepalanya untuk sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi sayangnya, saat berusia lima tahun, anak mereka hilang... Dan tak pernah diketemukan hingga sekarang~"

"Mwo?"

"Dia anak yang manis, anak kecil yang sangat manis... setelah menghilangnya anak itu, Im Bo Kyung-ssi serta suaminya hanya bisa pasrah, polisi dan semua detective telah dikerahkan oleh Ayahmu, untuk membantu pencarian, namun hasilnya masih nihil, bahkan sampai sekarang..."

"Jadi, kalian menjodohkanku dengan orang yang bahkan keberadaannya tak tahu ada dimana?"

"Ne... hah~", ibu Kyu Hyun mendesah berat, raut wajahnya juga sudah berubah sendu sekarang, "Mereka memiliki satu anak lagi setahun setelah anak pertama mereka menghilang... Tapi, tetap saja kesedihan dan lenangan pahit itu tak bisa dihapus~"

"Jadi, aku akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya?"

"Aniyo~ perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian... Bantu kami mencari 'anak hilang' itu, dan perhodohan akan tetap dilanjutkan..."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk diam di kursi taman belakang, karena Kyu Hyun sedang bercakap dengan Ibunya, jadi Yesung tidak berani mengganggu dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar, udara cukup dingin dan dengan hanya mengenaan sweater berlapis satu, Yesung mencoba menahan udara dingin itu, "Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Lirih Yesung saat melihat Kyu Hyun keluar dari rumahnya. Percakapan sudah ebrakhir sepertinya.

Kyu Hyun segera menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang sama dengan yang didudukki Yesung, matanya menerawang ke depan, melihat sinar bulan yang terlalu redup malam ini, "kau belum tidur?", Tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke depan.

"Ne...", Jawab Yesung singkat, dilihat dari tampang Kyu Hyun sekarang, Yesung bisa menebak jika mood kyu hyun kembali buruk, "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi..."

"Aku dijodohkan...", Jawab Kyu Hyun bahkan sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Yesung akan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan nanti.

"jinjjayo? Itu artinya anda akan menikah... ah... andwae~!", Rengek Yesung seperti anak kecil yang menjatuhkan satu permen lolipopnya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan pipinya mulai membesar.

Kyu Hyun melihat pemandangan yang ada di sebelahnya itu, entah kenapa mood buruknya langsung meghilang saat melihat 'annoying' yesung yang kini memasang wajah 'annoying'-nya, "Hya, jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau bukan anak TK..."

Yesung masih menekuk wajahnya, membayangkan bagaimana 'Namja' idolanya akan menikah sebentar lagi.. 'Shireo~', Pekik Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak akan menikah...", Kalimat Kyu Hyun, seperti menjawab ke khawatiran yang dirasakan Yesung, baiklah. Apakah Kyu Hyun bisa membaca pikiran Yesung sekarang?, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, mana mungkin aku menikah dengannya..."

Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Yesung, menandakan bahwa kekhawatirannya mulai menghilang satu demi satu, "hehe, anda membuat keputusan yang benar~", Yesung memberikan jempolnya pada Kyu Hyun, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Greb~

Tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun memeluk Yesung, entahlah dia hanya ingin memeluknya, udara dingin dan badan Yesung sangat hangat, Kyu Hyun seperti kehilangan akalnya sekarang, mungkin karena kehangatan yang dikeluarkan Yesung begitu memikat tubuh dinginnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli Jika Yesung sekarang tengah membelalakkan matanya Shock.

**_Mencium_**

**_Memeluk_**

Dua hal gila yang pernah Kyu Hyun lakukan pada Yesung, dan berhasil membuat Yesung stuck di tempat, untung saja nafasnya masih normal saat itu, walaupun jantungnya sudah melompat-lompat tak jelas, bahkan mungkin akan keluar dari sarangnya.

'**_Kau sangat hangat, Annoying Yesung_**'

-TBC-

Balasan Review... xD

aKyuCloud : hehe, mian ya kalo kependekan.. xD... kalau panjang2 ntar bosen bacanya... #banyakalasan...

Kim Raein : Sabar yak... #ElusPundakKkoming

Harpaairiry : Ne, Gomawo...

cloudsAiyesungie : Ini pan udah lanjut.. xD

shitao47 : cuman Kyu Hyun dad yang boleh manggil kayak gitu...#DiElusKyuHyunDad~

CloudyBear : banyak yg minta naikin rated nih... #KetauanReaderspadaMesum

'm the cutest sparkyu : sesekali mommy jago kelahi, tapi tetep cute~ #HugMommy

iwsumpter : Iya... hahaha... makanya jangan menjudge orang cuman dari mukanya... #plakk,,, #digaplokKyuDad

ErmaClouds13 : hehehe, untuk itu masih rahasia... ikutin aja ceritanya, nanti juga ketahuan kok... xD  
NC'an nya HaeSung? masih dipikirkan... xD #DitonjokKyuDad l Kyu Dad : mending gw aja napa yang 'gituan' ama baby hyung... author : ogah ah, ntar YeMom nggak bisa jalan lagi kayak kemaren ... #Lari sebelom dilempar ama Kyu Dad

Guiwoon1304 : mian ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, xD...apakah itu Yong Hwa? #Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #Plakk

TrinCloudSparkyu : masih belom naik rated... mian~

terimakasih buat yang udah RCL~

Bagi para 'Ghost' yang berkeliaran, semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian, dan menyadarkan kalian agar mau review... #AuthorNgenes


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

_Yesung duduk diam di kursi taman belakang, karena Kyu Hyun sedang bercakap dengan Ibunya, jadi Yesung tidak berani mengganggu dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar, udara cukup dingin dan dengan hanya mengenakan sweater berlapis satu, Yesung mencoba menahan udara dingin itu, "Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Lirih Yesung saat melihat Kyu Hyun keluar dari rumahnya. Percakapan sudah berakhir sepertinya._

_Kyu Hyun segera menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang sama dengan yang didudukki Yesung, matanya menerawang ke depan, melihat sinar bulan yang terlalu redup malam ini, "kau belum tidur?", Tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke depan._

_"Ne...", Jawab Yesung singkat, dilihat dari tampang Kyu Hyun sekarang, Yesung bisa menebak jika mood kyu hyun kembali buruk, "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi..."_

_"Aku dijodohkan...", Jawab Kyu Hyun bahkan sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Yesung akan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan nanti._

_"jinjjayo? Itu artinya anda akan menikah... ah... andwae~!", Rengek Yesung seperti anak kecil yang menjatuhkan satu permen lolipopnya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan pipinya mulai membesar._

_Kyu Hyun melihat pemandangan yang ada di sebelahnya itu, entah kenapa mood buruknya langsung meghilang saat melihat 'annoying' yesung yang kini memasang wajah 'annoying'-nya, "Hya, jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau bukan anak TK..."_

_Yesung masih menekuk wajahnya, membayangkan bagaimana 'Namja' idolanya akan menikah sebentar lagi.. 'Shireo~', Pekik Yesung dalam hatinya._

_"Aku tak akan menikah...", Kalimat Kyu Hyun, seperti menjawab ke khawatiran yang dirasakan Yesung, baiklah. Apakah Kyu Hyun bisa membaca pikiran Yesung sekarang?, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, mana mungkin aku menikah dengannya..."_

_Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Yesung, menandakan bahwa kekhawatirannya mulai menghilang satu demi satu, "hehe, anda membuat keputusan yang benar~", Yesung memberikan jempolnya pada Kyu Hyun, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap._

_Greb~_

_Tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun memeluk Yesung, entahlah dia hanya ingin memeluknya, udara dingin dan badan Yesung sangat hangat, Kyu Hyun seperti kehilangan akalnya sekarang, mungkin karena kehangatan yang dikeluarkan Yesung begitu memikat tubuh dinginnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli Jika Yesung sekarang tengah membelalakkan matanya. Shock._

_**Mencium**_

_**Memeluk**_

_Dua hal gila yang pernah Kyu Hyun lakukan pada Yesung, dan berhasil membuat Yesung stuck di tempat, untung saja nafasnya masih normal saat itu, walaupun jantungnya sudah melompat-lompat tak jelas, bahkan mungkin akan keluar dari sarangnya._

_'**Kau sangat hangat, Annoying Yesung**'_

#####

Pelukan hangat yang berlangsung tak singkat itu terpaksa harus berakhir, karena tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun merenggangkan nya sendiri, seperti menyadari jika dia melakukan hal yang cukup 'gila' - memeluk Yesung - , "Mianhae...", Lirih Kyu Hyun setelahnya, dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain, entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar pasca pelukan itu berakhir, dan rasanya wajahnya memanas sekarang, '**_Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyu Hyun~!_**', Pekik nya dalam hati.

Yesung - si korban pemelukan - masih diam terpaku sambil tetap memandangi Kyu Hyun, '_hangat_', Batinnya, masih dapat dirasakan betapa hangat dekapan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun beberapa saat lalu.

Dan, mereka berdua pun terdiam di alam bawah sadarnya masing-masing, memikirkan kejadian yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat, namun 'hangat' itu. Yesung - sejujurnya ia sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan sekarang, tapi dia ingat satu peraturan ketika Ia berada di dekat Kyu Hyun, '_Jangan Annoying_', Jadi dia hanya bisa melompat-lompat di alam imajinasinya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Kyu Hyun masih ada di dalam rumah, alhasil sarapan pagi Kyu Hyun harus Ia habiskan bersama Ibunya - berdua - saja, hanya suara decitan yang dihasilkan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu mengisi sarapan pagi mereka, yah~ benar-benar keluarga yang cukup tenang, "Hari ini calon mertua mu akan datang...", Ujar sang Ibu setelah berhasil menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

Kyu Hyun menghentikan gerakan sendoknya, sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat dari mulut Nyonya Cho itu, "untuk apa mereka datang?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi calon Anak menantunya...", Jawab Ibu Kyu Hyun dengan enteng, seperti tak mengabaikan penolakan Kyu Hyun terhadap perjodohannya, "Mereka juga akan membawa photo anak mereka yang hilang... photo terakhir yang mereka ambil sebelum anak manis itu menghilang..."

Kyu Hyun menggeser piringnya, dan segera bangkit dari kursinya, dipasangnya ekspresi kekesalan di wajah tampan itu, "Aku ada kuliah pagi... Aku pergi...", Dan segera berlalu bahkan tanpa membungkuk pada Ibunya. Pembicaraan perjodohan selalu membuat mood Kyu Hyun memburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Han Geng mengutak-atik ponselnya, seperti mencari nomor telfon seseorang, dipencetnya tanda 'hijau' yang berbentuk seperti gagang telefon, lalu didekatkan ponsel tadi ke telinganya, "Yoboseyo..."

"..."

"Yesung-ah, Neo eoddiseo?", Tanyanya kemudian pada orang diseberang telefon.

"..."

"Kampus? ... Kapan jam istirahatmu?"

"..."

"oh... oh... Arra, Gege temui kau disana... Ne, Annyeong..."

Klik~

Dan sambungan telefon itu diputus oleh Han Geng, nafasnya terhembus berat setelahnya, diambilnya map coklat yang ada di tas meja, "Hana-nim, Eottokae?", Lirihnya kemudian, terdengar nada kecewaan yang sangat saat Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa hasilnya sudah keluar, Gege?", Tanya Yesung pada Han geng yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Taman Kampus. Tempat mereka hanya berdua saja, duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah disediakan disana.

Han Geng memberikan map yang sudah dibawanya dari tadi, dan sebenarnya Ia ingin bertemu Yesung karena ingin memperlihatkan isi dari Map itu pada Yesung, "Ne... baru tadi pagi aku mengambilnya..."

Yesung mengambil map itu, dilihatnya map coklat dengan tulisan namanya di bagian tengah map tadi, "Apa buruk?", Tanyanya kemudian, wajah manis yang biasanya Ia perlihatkan di muka umum tak terlihat kali ini, hanya satu wajah masam dengan alis ditekuk yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. Matanya pun tak melihat ke Han Geng.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri...", Jawab Han Geng dengan nafas berat yang terhembus tak teratur, dilihatnya Yesung yang menampakkan aura buruknya.

Nafas pelan Yesung terhembus, dikeluarkannya isi dari map coklat tadi, menampilkan selembar kertas putih dengan banyaknya huruf di dalamnya, dan tentu saja ada nama Yesung di kertas putih itu, Dibacanya dengan perlahan satu persatu tulisan yang terpampang di kertas putih tersebut, "Tumor ku kambuh lagi... hah~", Lirihnya dengan nada yang cukup dalam.

Han Geng dapat mendengar ludah Yesung yag ditenggak dengan berat oleh Yesung, sesaat setelah membaca hasil dari Rumah Sakit itu, "Operasilah lagi... Itu saran Uisa~", Kata Han Geng, entahlah~ mencoba menghibur Yesung mungkin.

Yesung menatap mata Han Geng, dan Han Geng dapat melihat bulir-bulir bening yang mulai bermunculan di onyx gelap namun memikat itu, "di operasi lagi, kemotherapy lagi, dan tidur dalam kamar berbau obat itu selama berbulan-bulan... 5 tahun lalu kau mengirim Dong Hae ke Jepang supaya Ia tak tahu, tapi sekarang... Bagaimana membuat Dong Hae tak sadar jika aku menjalani operasi lagi?", Tanya Yesung dengan nada suara yang mulai menyerak, baiklah~ Dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Dong Hae, biar aku urus dia... Kau, jalani saja operasi seperti lima tahun lalu..."

Yesung memberikan senyum masamnya, entah untuk tujuan apa Ia tersenyum di saat seperti ini, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan baruku? Apa yang akan Gege katakan pada Bos baruku? Apa kau akan mengatakan jika pengawalnya sekarang tengah sekarat dan harus di operasi..."

"Yesung-ah..."

"Aku tak akan operasi lagi...", Putus Yesung atas kalimat Han Geng yang bahkan belum sempat terucap, "5 tahun lalu aku menjalani operasi, di kurung dalam ruangan bau itu selama 2 bulan... hiks...", Dan air mata itupun jatuh, menggenangi pipi chubby yang membuatnya terlihat -manis-, "Tak bertemu Dong Hae, tak bertemu Teuk Hyung, tak bertemu semua orang... Shireo... Itu menyebalkan..."

"Yesung-ah, nyawamu dalam bahaya jika kau tak melakukan operasi lagi... dan lagi, keadaan matamu...", Han Geng tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, dilihatnya air mata yang terus keluar dari pupil mata Yesung. Sakit rasanya, melihat orang yang sudah kau anggap adik sendiri, menderita penyakit seburuk itu. Penyakit yang bahkan bisa membawa nya ke 'surga', kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Mataku baik-baik saja... Aku masih lah penembak terjitu di Geng mu, bahkan jika aku tak dapat melihat lagi..."

"Tapi, Yesung..."

**_Nan sumeul swil su obseoyo _**

**_Kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo Nae kieoki maemalra..._**

Kalimat Han Geng terputus secara sepihak, tat kala Ponsel Yesung berbunyi dan menampilkan nama '_Mannequin_' Calling di layarnya. Yesung segera menyeka air matanya, dan menjawab panggilan telfon itu, "Yoboseyo..."

"_Neo Eoddi?_", Tanya si penelfon di seberang.

"Aku di taman... Wae?"

"_Segera ke tempat parkir..._"

Klik~

Dan sambungan telfon itu terputus seketika, Yesung memasukkan ponsel nya kembali ke dalam saku, "Bos ku mencariku sekarang...", Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, dibersihkannya sisa - sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipi chubby nya, "Jangan ungkit lagi semua ini... Nan, Kkaseyo, Ge... Annyeong~", Dan Ia pergi setelah membungkuk pada Han Geng.

Sementara Han Geng - Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Namja manis yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Yesung-ah, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil. Seperti biasa, hanya ketenangan yang terjadi antara Kyu Hyun dan Yesung, namun Kyu Hyun sedikit merasa aneh pada tingkah laku Yesung sekarang, dia memang tenang karena kyu hyun melarangnya 'annoying', tapi biarpun begitu, suasana dan aura yang dikeluarkan Yesung masihlah menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Kyu Hyun dapat merasa jika Yesung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau, habis menangis?", Tanya Kyu Hyun, Ia masih ingat beberapa saat lalu, saat Yesung baru saja datang, dan terlihat jelas jika mata Yesung sangat sembap. Kyu Hyun ingin bertanya tadi, tapi Ia menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan itu.

Yesung menoleh ke Kyu Hyun, dilihatnya wajah tampan yang makin terlihat tampan saat kau melihatnya dari samping seperti itu, "Oh~", Jawab Yesung jujur. Yah~ percuma saja Ia berbohong, Kyu Hyun pastilah takkan percaya pada kebohongannya.

"Wae?", Tanya Kyu Hyun lagi, dapat dia dengar hembusan nafas teratur Yesung yang cukup berat, '_apa dia ada masalah?_', Batin Kyu Hyun bertanya-tanya pula.

"Tadi, karena tergesa-gesa, aku terpeleset di tangga... Pinggangku sangat sakit, jadi aku menangis~", Jelas Yesung, mencoba se normal mungkin dengan mempertunjukkan wajah 'bodoh' andalannya. Tempatnya bersembunyi dari semua rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan.

Lampu jalanan menyala 'merah', tanda jika Kyu Hyun dan pengendara lain harus menghentikan kendaraan mereka sementara, menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyala kembali, Kyu Hyun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke Yesung, dilihatnya wajah namja manis yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu, "Dasar anak TK~ Kau melawan 6 preman sendirian... Tapi, kau menangis gara-gara terpeleset?", Ledek Kyu Hyun, setidaknya jawaban Yesung barusan mampu menghilangkan kekhawatirannya pada Yesung, '_kukira hal buruk terjadi, ternyata hanya terpeleset... Dasar Annoying Yesung..._'

"Neomu Appo, Kyu Hyun - Goon...", Rengut Yesung dengan nada manjanya, '_Mianhae Mannequin, aku bohong padamu..._'

"ck... Terserah kau sajalah...", Lampu hijau kembali menyala, tanda jika Kyu Hyun harus kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya, "Kita akan ke bandara untuk menjemput keluarga dari orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku..."

"bandara? Bukankah katamu mereka tinggal di Cheonan?"

"Eomma mengatakan, Calon Ayah mertuaku baru saja selesai menjalani pengobatan di Perancis..."

"Oh...", Jawab Yesung dengan hanya ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Sesekali Kyu Hyun melihat hal itu, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat Yesung dengan kelakuan 'Annoying'-nya.

'**_Kau kyeopta~..._**'

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri dengan membawa kertas bertuliskan '임 보 경' Di depan pintu kedatangan luar Negri, sementara Kyu Hyun hanya berdiri di ujung dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada, dan mata yang terus intens mengawasi gerak-gerik Yesung yang menaruh kertas tadi tinggi-tinggi, sambil meneriakkan, "Im Bo Kyung-ssi", dengan bibir kissable nya.

"ck~ Annoying sekali dia...", Lirih Kyu Hyun saat melihat 'tingkah' Yesung itu, dan senyuman kembali tersungging di sudut bibir Kyu Hyun.

Satu persatu penumpang keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri, namun belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggu oleh Yesung dan Kyu Hyun keluar. Sampai, pada akhirnya tiga orang manusia - seorang Wanita paruh baya - Lelaki paruh baya- dan seorang pria yang cukup muda, datang menghampiri Yesung, "Anda Keluarga Im Bo Kyung-ssi?", Tanya Yesung pada tiga orang itu.

"Iye, Joneun Im Bo Kyung Imnida~", Si wanita paruh baya berujar, menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, "Kau, Kyu Hyun?"

"Anihamnida, Yesung Imnida, saya pengawal Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Yesung tiba-tiba melihat ke belakang, dan mencari keberadaan Kyu Hyun, karena keterbatasan penglihatannya, Kyu Hyun yang sebenarnya berdiri tak lebih dari 10 meter di belakang Yesung pun, tak dapat dilihatnya, "Pria muda, tinggi dengan scarf dan hem putih yang berdiri disana adalah Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Ujarnya random, yah~ Setidaknya dia sudah memberi tahu ciri-ciri Kyu Hyun.

Ketiga manusia itu mencari Pria yang dimaksud oleh Yesung barusan, dan yap~ mereka menemukannya - Kyu Hyun- Pria tampan yang kinir berjalan ke arah mereka, "Annyeonghasimnika, Kyu Hyun imnida~", Perkenalan Kyu Hyun pada tiga orang manusia tadi.

"Hah, kau makin tampan Kyu Hyun-ah...", Puji si Pria paruh baya, yang tentu saja diberi anggukan setuju oleh dua orang yang lain.

"Ne, Gomapseumnida... Eomma memintaku menjemput kalian~ Kalau begitu... Mari kita ke mobil..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terlalu banyak barang yang dibawa oleh tiga manusia yang akan menjadi besan keluarga 'Cho' itu, hanya satu koper tak terlalu besar dan satu tas punggung ukuran sedang. Tapi tetap saja, karena Yesung mengangkat barang-barang itu sendiri, membuat punggungnya lumayan capek juga. Dan kali ini, Ia harus menaruh tas punggung ukuran sedang, milik -anak- dari Im Bo Kyung, ke kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan di rumah Kyu Hyun.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Yesung-ssi...", Ujar anak dari Im Bo Kyung tadi, Namja manis dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih kekuningan.

"Anihamnida, ini sudah tugasku... hehe", Jawab Yesung dengan tambahan kekehan - mencoba mengakrabkan diri sepertinya. Kamar Tamu untuk pemuda manis tadi di lantai dua, dan mereka sudah hampir sampai sekarang.

Ceklek~

Yesung membuka kamar tamu itu, yah~ kamar yang cukup besar dan memiliki nuansa klasik yang cukup kental, "ini kamar anda..."

"Jong Jin Imnida... Kim Jong Jin, itu namaku~"

"ah, ne, Jong Jin-ssi, ini kamar anda..."

Yesung masuk - dan tentu saja dengan diikuti oleh pemuda manis bernama -Kim Jong Jin - tadi di belakangnya, "kau taruh saja tas ku disana, nanti aku bereskan sendiri...", Saran Jong Jin yang melihat wajah kelelahan Yesung.

"Ah, ne... Kamar mandinya ada di balik pintu itu, dan makan malam satu jam lagi...", Ujar Yesung sambil melirik jam weker yang ada di sampingnya, tepatnya di atas nakas yang ada di sebelah tempatnya berdiri sekarang, "Aku keluar dulu, Jong Jin-ssi...", Yesung membungkuk dan segera berlalu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa keluarga yang cukup besar, terlalu besar malah untuk di dudukkinya sendiri, "kau lelah?", Tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun datang dan menganggu kenyamanannya, didudukkannya pantat itu di samping Yesung.

"Aniyo...", Jawab Yesung bohong, karena sejujurnya Ia lelah badan dan lelah 'batin', yah... Sejak bertemu dengan Han Geng tadi, bayang-bayang penyakitnya kembali muncul di ingatannya.

"Kemarilah~", Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba menarik bahu Yesung, dan membuat Yesung kini duduk membelakanginya. Yesung hanya bisa diam, sementara Kyu Hyun tengah mengendalikan tubuhnya, "kau bilang tadi, kau terpeleset..."

"ne..."

Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya di pinggang Yesung, dapat Yesung rasakan sensasi tangan hangat dan besar Kyu Hyun yang kini memijat pelan pinggangnya itu, pelan dan hangat - pijatan Kyu Hyun itu, membuat Yesung semakin merasa nyaman, "Apa yang anda..."

"ssst... jangan Annoying~", desis Kyu Hyun, masih dengan tangan yang memijat pinggang Yesung, "merasa lebih baik?"

"oh~ Gomapta, Kyu Hyun-Goon..."

"ck~ Ini gratis... tapi lain kali, aku akan meminta 'bayaran' padamu... hahaha", Otak mata duitan Kyu Hyun kembali muncul, bermaksud menghibur Yesung sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam dengan keluarga Kim - yah, karena marga suami dari Im Bo Kyung adalah -Kim- jadi, lebih mudah untuk menyebut nama mereka dengan 'Keluarga Kim', "Maaf karena membuatmu repot, Kyu Hyun-ah~", Ujar Nyonya Im Bo Kyung - Nyonya Kim -

"Anihamnida, anda semua teman Appa dan Eomma, sudah seharusnya saya menyambut anda dengan baik~", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan -sok sopan-

Senyuman terukir jelas di bibir Tuan Kim, "Kyu Hyun-ah, mengenai perjodohanmu, jika kau tak berkenan, kau bisa membatalkannya... Lagi pula, anak kami bahkan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang..."

"Ahjussi, kurasa bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu sekarang...", Ujar Kyu Hyun - merasa tidak enak- yah, walaupun Ia tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, tapi tetap saja Ia menghormati dua orang paruh baya yang sekarang makan satu meja dengannya itu, "Ah ne, aku hampir lupa... apakah ahjumma membawa foto lama dari anak itu? aku telah meminta bantuan pada orang-orang terpercaya untuk mencarinya lagi..."

Jong Jin - anak dari keluarga Kim - mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Ini photo terakhir yang kami miliki, Kyu Hyun Hyung", Dan memberikan barang tadi kepada Kyu Hyun.

Sebuah photo dengan seorang anak 'manis' kecil yang tersenyum ke arah kamera, matanya menyipit karena senyum bahagianya itu, rambut anak kecil itu sebahu, pakaian yang dipakainya hanya celana katak dan kaus putih, tak lupa ransel berwarna orange yang berada di tangan kanannya, "Yeoppo...", Puji Kyu Hyun saat melihat photo itu, yah~ Pujian yang tergulir begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya. Mungkin benar kata ibunya, dia seperti pernah bertemu anak itu sebelumnya.

"ck~ Semua orang selalu memujinya dengan kata-kata itu...", Timpal Tuan Kim.

"Siapa namanya, Ahjussi? Dia sangat cantik... ah aniyo... lebih ke manis sebenarnya~"

"Kim Jong Woon..."

"Ah, Kim Jong Woon", Kyu Hyun nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, belum sadar sepenuhnya atas kalimat Tuan Kim, "Jong Woon?... Jong Woon?", Lirihnya berulang-ulang, "Kenapa kau beri nama 'aneh', pada anak gadis mu yang manis ini, Ahjussi?"

Dia bukan seorang 'Gadis' Kyu Hyun-ah... Jong Woon anak kami, Dia 'Namja'..."

"Oh... Namja...", Lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, baiklah, otaknya berjalan agak lambat sekarang, "MWO?! NAMJA?!"

-TBC-

Yak~~ yak yak... Akhirnya bisa publish juga... xD

sorry lama menunggu, mau natal, jadi males buat nulis aslinya... :3

Dan kuliah juga libur seminggu, alhasil malah sibuk nugas... #ToelInterior-1

makasih buat yang udah mau review, dan pembaca-pembaca gelap yang lain... xD

**_OH IYA, MERRY CHRISTMAS SEMUANYA..._**

**_SEMOGA BERKAH DAN KASIH NATAL SELALU MELIMPAHI KITA SEMUA..._**

**_Hayo, tebak malam natal nanti, KyuSung ngapain (?)_**

**_#MesumModeOn_**

**_#PasangKamera_**

.9 : ne, gak apa-apa... yang penting mau review dan baca... xD  
guiwoon1304 : naikin rate? yang sabar yak~ xD ... #TepokPantatKkoming

cloudsAiyesungie : ni udah dilanjut

rina afrida : sudah terjawab kan semua pertanyaannya? xD ... skinshipnya masih kurang yak, sepertinya... ya udah, next chap janji bakalan banyak deh... xD  
#AuthorBanyakanKasihJanjiPalsu...

kristianti2 : ne, gomawo udah mau baca...

cloudya : Yesunggie Umma kan emang udah cute dari sononya... #HugYeMom~

.18 : bentar lagi kok naiknya... #Ketauan pecinta yadongnya Kyu Dad ama Ye Mom nih ...

Guiwoon1304 : sabar yak... pacaran itu butuh proses (?) #DitoyorKyuDad

Kim Raein : tahu sendiri kan jawabannya... #TengokPartAtas

ErmaClouds13 , CloudyBear , Harpaairiry : sudah kejawab kan pertanyaannya... xD

PandaMYP : Molla~ sepertinya tidak... Author belum kepikiran.

iwsumpter : *ikutan ketawa nista*

i'm the cutest sparkyu : ini nc-an mulu pikirannya... ketauan turunannya KyuDad #DigampolKyuDad~


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

_"Siapa namanya, Ahjussi? Dia sangat cantik... ah aniyo... lebih ke manis sebenarnya~"_

_"Kim Jong Woon..."_

_"Ah, Kim Jong Woon", Kyu Hyun nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, belum sadar sepenuhnya atas kalimat Tuan Kim, "Jong Woon?... Jong Woon?", Lirihnya berulang-ulang, "Kenapa kau beri nama 'aneh', pada anak gadis mu yang manis ini, Ahjussi?"_

_Dia bukan seorang 'Gadis' Kyu Hyun-ah... Jong Woon anak kami, Dia 'Namja'..."_

_"Oh... Namja...", Lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, baiklah, otaknya berjalan agak lambat sekarang, "MWO?! NAMJA?!"_

_#####_

Namja bersurai brunette coklat itu berkali-kali mendesah berat, surai brunette nya pun sudah acak-acakan karena ulah tangannya sendiri, yang berkali-kali mengusap kasar surai brunette itu, dia yang biasanya duduk tenang dengan kaki kanan menyilang dan berada di atas kaki kiri, kini nampak resah, kaki kanan dan kirinya berkali-kali beradu dengan rumput taman belakang rumah besar milik keluarga nya itu.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, kau kenapa?", Tanya seorang Namja manis dengan surai raven yang baru saja masuk ke wilayah taman, dimana si brunette tengah berfikir frustasi sedari tadi. Si manis - sebut saja namanya Yesung, kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si brunette tampan yang biasa disapa dengan nama 'Kyu Hyun', matanya menatap lekat ke brunette tampan yang ketampanannya sedikit memudar malam ini.

"Yesung-ah, kau tahu... Aku dijodohkan~"

"oh... Kau sudah memberitahuku kemarin...", Jawab Yesung singkat, ayolah Mr. Cho, jangan membuat Kim Yesung penasaran dengan kalimat setengah-setengah mu itu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan denganku?", Kini si Cho menatap mantap si manis Yesung, dengan tatapan yang cenderung mengintimidasi, dan si manis hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepala besar nya, "Dia... seorang namja..."

"oooh~", ber 'oh' ria, jawaban dari Yesung, dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukkan imut, membuat namja Cho disampingnya ingin sekali mencubit Yesung sekarang, untung saja seorang Cho Kyu Hyun masih memiliki kesadaran, dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menjatuhkan 'image' nya di mata Yesung itu, "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat gelisah Kyu Hyun-Goon?", Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan kanan menopang pipi chubby, dan kepalanya agak dimiringkan.

'ish~ kyeopta~', Batin Kyu Hyun melihat posisi imut andalan Yesung itu, membuat jantungnya yang tadi sudah agak tidak normal, kini makin tak bisa normal dalam berdetak. Kyu Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, mencoba menetralisir pemandangan terlalu imut yang baru saja ia lihat barusan, "kau tak mengerti? Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan Namja, huh? Itu tidak masuk akal~", Jawab Kyu Hyun sambil memegang dadanya, dapat dia rasakan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan disana.

"mwo? jinjjayo? Bukankah di negara kita, hubungan sesama jenis itu sudah agak biasa?"

"Arra~ Hajiman... Itu masih tidak normal untuk ku..."

Yesung kembali mengangguk singkat, dengan posisi imut yang tak berubah sedari tadi. Tak usah kujelaskan bagaimana posisi dia sekarang kan?_,_ "jadi, aku tidak normal karena aku ter obsesi padamu, Kyu Hyun-Goon?", Tanya Yesung polos._  
_

Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat Kyu Hyun terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Baiklah, Kyu Hyun mulai berfikir ulang sekarang. Kenapa dia sangat terkejut saat tahu yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang 'Namja', tapi... Kenapa Ia tak merasa aneh dan terkejut, padahal Ia benar-benar tahu jika Yesung 'menyukai' nya.

"Yang kutahu selama ini, semua hubungan cinta adalah normal... hah~ pengetahuanku sedikit sekali... ck~", Decak Yesung sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, posisi imutnya sudah berubah menjadi normal sekarang, bersandar pada sandaran kursi taman, dengan tangan yang Ia silangkan di depan dada, tak lupa kedua kaki yang ditekuk di depan badannya, "huft, jika tahu hubungan sesama tidak normal, ck~ aish... Aku tak akan mau tidur dengan Dong Hae..."

"Mwo?!", Pekik Kyu Hyun setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yesung dengan sangat mudahnya itu, "Neo... tidur? tidur bersama?", Dan sukses membuat seorang Cho Kyu Hyun tergagap. Dilihatnya onyx gelap Yesung dengan tajam.

Sementara yang ditatap, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan arti tatapan Kyu Hyun, "oh~... Kami selalu ingin hidup normal, hidup seperti masyarakat normal pada umumnya... Tak kusangka jika, sesama jenis masih hal tabu~"

"Micheoseo~", Pekik Kyu Hyun dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Dia marah? marah karena Yesung 'pernah tidur dengan orang lain'?, "Bagaimana kau dengan... aish~ kenapa kau mudah sekali tidur dengannya, huh?! Kau gila? Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu, huh? bagaimana jika dia tak serius denganmu?!", Dan Kyu Hyun memberondongi Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, aku dan Dong Hae... Kami tak punya hubungan apapun, jadi kau salah jika mengatakan Ia tak serius denganku..."

"Kalian bahkan tak terikat hubungan?! Kau gila Kim Yesung..."

"Aish... Jika aku gila, aku tak mungkin bisa masuk ke Kyunghee...", Dan kemarahan Kyu Hyun hanya bisa dijawab Yesung dengan kalimat konyol dan polosnya, entahlah~ Dia polos atau benar-benar bodoh sebenarnya. Sadarlah Kim Yesung, Cho Kyu Hyun sekarang marah padamu. ck~

Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, masih dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke Yesung, "kau benar-benar gila..."

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, apa kau marah? wajahmu terlalu merah...", Tanya Yesung yang pada akhirnya mengerti bagaimana situasi sekarang, "Mianhae, aku membuatmu marah..."

Dan suasana berubah kikuk setelah Yesung menyebut kata 'marah', "m... mw.. mwo? mwo... kenapa aku harus marah?", Penyakit gagap Kyu Hyun kembali lagi sepertinya, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku hanya... aku hanya mengatakan jika kau bodoh~ semudah itu tidur dengan orang... ck~"

"Ne ne mianhae... Pengawalmu ini memang terlalu bodoh~", Jawab Yesung mengalah, hah~ tidak ada cara lain selain mengalah, jika kau berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Aku masuk... terlalu dingin diluar~", Ujar si brunette sembari berlalu pergi, meninggalkan si manis raven yang kini menatap lurus ke depan, "Yak, kau tidak masuk?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dari jauh, lebih seperti teriakan lebih tepatnya.

"Aniyo~ musim gugur hampir berakhir... Aku ingin menikmatinya sebentar~", Jawab Yesung dengan senyum manisnya, ck~ yang sukses membuat jantung Kyu Hyun kembali berdegup kencang.

'_Baiklah jantung Mr. Cho, kau sedang kesal dengan Yesung sekarang. Dan, kau tak seharusnya berdegup sekencang ini... huh~_'

.

.

.

.

.

Jepret~

Jepret~

Jepret~

Entah sudah berapa kali kamera dari ponsel milik Kim Jong Jin itu merekam wajahnya dan Yesung, dengan berbagai pose berbeda yang mereka buat, "hyung, ini lucu~", Komentar singkat Jong Jin saat melihat hasil photo-photo yang diambilnya hanya dengan Yesung.

"ini juga imut, Jong Jin-ah...", Sahutan komentar dari Yesung sambil menunjuk satu hasil photo yang lain.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Keluarga Kim tinggal di rumah Kyu Hyun, dan tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak jika Jong Jin dan Yesung sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain, mereka bahkan menanggalkan panggilan 'ssi' untuk satu sama lain. Jong Jin tak lagi menganggap Yesung sebagai pengawal Kyu Hyun, lebih dari itu Ia lebih senang menganggap yesung seperti 'hyung'-nya, sama seperti Kyu Hyun.

"Ini apelnya...", Nyonya Kim, datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa semangkuk apel yang telah dikupas, dan menyediakannya di atas meja yang berada tepat di hadapan Jong Jin dan Yesung.

"Eomma, Gomapta~", Ujar Jong Jin sambil mengambil satu iris dari apel tadi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yesung-ah, mokda~", Perintah Ibu Jong Jin, yang melihat Yesung tak mengambil apel seperti Jong Jin.

"Anihamnida, Ahjumma~ Aku alergi apel~", Jawab Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"alergi?"

"ah ne... Saat kecil, Suster di panti asuhan tempat ku dirawat dulu selalu membawa apel sepulang Ia dari gereja, dan setiap memakan apel itu, badanku akan dipenuhi dengan warna merah~ Aku baru menyadari jika aku alergi, setelah beberapa kali memakannya..."

"Hyung, kau sangat manis... Tapi, kau tak bisa memakan buah semanis apel~", Sahut Jong Jin kemudian, "Kau sama seperti appa ku, Hyung... hahaha"

"Ahjussi juga alergi apel? Omo~ aku fikir hanya aku sendiri di dunia ini... lega sekali~ hehehe", Kekeh Yesung dengan turtle smile andalannya.

"Yesung-ah, kemana Kyu Hyun? Dia tidak terlihat dari sarapan tadi..."

"Kudengar tadi, Kyu Hyun-Goon menemui detective andalan keluarganya... Sepertinya mencari anak ahjumma yang hilang itu...", Jawab Yesung, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kyu Hyun padanya sekitar 3 hari lalu, "hah, kuharap anak ahjumma cepat ditemukan..."

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dong Hae dan Han Geng, keduanya tengah berada di sebuah cafe yang memang sudah biasa mereka kunjungi, dan keduanya kini tengah duduk di bar stool berwarna dark blue, dengan sandaran kecil sebagai tumpuan punggung mereka, "Shireo, aku tak mau melakukannya...", Tolak Dong Hae atas penawaran Han Geng, diteguknya _Toaro Cabarnet Savignon _yang tadi dituangkan oleh bartender di gelas mininya.

"bayarannya cukup tinggi...", Tawar Han geng lagi, biasanya Dong Hae akan tergoda jika ini menyangkut 'jumlah uang'

"Bekerja sendiri dan harus pergi keluar negri, aku tak suka melakukannya, Ge~", Rengek Dong Hae dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku mau pergi jika Yesung juga ikut... Aku benci sendirian lagi~"

"5 tahun lalu kau juga bekerja keluar negri, kan? Apa susahnya untuk bekerja yang kedua kali, huh? Hanya membunuh pengusaha Canada itu..."

Dong Hae makin menggerutu dengan jawaban Han Geng tadi, "Karena aku sudah pernah melakukannya, jadi aku tak mau melakukan itu lagi... pokoknya, aku hanya mau jika ada Yesung...", Tangan dilipat di depan dada, menandakan jika Dong Hae sudah mantap dengan keputusannya.

Han Geng mengurut jidatnya yang agak berkerut, hah~ mana mungkin Ia menyuruh Yesung pergi bersama Dong Hae, padahal Dia menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada Dong Hae, agar Yesung mau melakukan operasi, "kuharap kau memikirkannya lagi...", Ujar Han Geng kemudian, tidak ada gunanya untuk memaksa Dong Hae sekarang. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala.

"Aniyo, ini adalah keputusan akhirku~", Dong Hae berdiri dari duduknya, diambilnya jaket yang tadi bertengger di bar stool yang dia duduki, "Aku pergi dulu..."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"menemui 'mood maker'-ku...", Jawabnya sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Han Geng yang masih duduk manis di depan meja bar.

"Dia sudah pergi...", Tanya Leeteuk, yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan, mungkin ruangan untuk pekerja cafe, dilihatnya Dong Hae yang sudah berada agak jauh darinya dan Han Geng.

"oh~ aku membuat mood nya buruk... ck~", Decak Han Geng, "Anak kecil itu tak tahu apapun... huh~"

.

.

.

.

.

Dong Hae duduk di atas motor sport besarnya, matanya menatap malas pada rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, diambilnya ponsel yang sedari tadi ditaruh manis di dalam saku jaketnya, lalu ditekannya speed dial di angka '2', dan munculah nama 'Yesung' di layar ponsel android Dong Hae, didekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya, "_Yoboseyo_", sahut suara dari seberang telefon, yang diyakini sebagai milik dari pria manis bernama 'Kim Yesung'

"Yesung-ah, ppali keluar dari rumah bos mu..."

"_waeyo?_"

"aku di depan... Ppaliwa~!"

"Mwo?~! Yak Lee Dong..."

Klik~ suara sambungan telfon yang diputus secara sepihak oleh Dong Hae, senyum khas mengembang lebar di seluruh bibirnya, cukup lama Ia menunggu dengan duduk si atas motor sport favoritnya itu, benda berwarna putih yang kerap disebut 'salju' pun mulai berguguran, menutupi beberapa ruas jalan dengan warna putih khas nya.

"Hyak, Lee Dong Hae... micheoseo~", Namja manis dengan onyx gelap, yang tadi dihubungi oleh Dong Hae pun akhirnya keluar dari Rumah besar itu, dan tentu saja seperti dugaan kalian, Ia langsung memaki-maki Dong Hae, mungkin Ia terkejut meihat Dong Hae tahu alamatnya.

"Ne, Naega Micheo~ Aku gila karena tak bertemu denganmu, Kim Yesung...", Dan makian Yesung hanya disahuti dengan kalimat singkat nan manis oleh seorang Lee Dong Hae.

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, udara sangat dingin, namun dia hanya keluar dengan polo shirt berwarna dark blue, dan celana pendek selutut favoritnya, yang juga berwarna dark blue, "neo, eottokae? bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"jangan panggil aku Dong Hae jika tak bisa menemukan hal semudah ini", Sombong Dong Hae, membanggakan dirinya sendiri, "stt,,, disini dingin... Kau tak ingin mengajak ku masuk, huh?", Pinta Dong Hae dengan wajah kedinginan yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"aish..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menemukan anak ini?", Tanya Kyu Hyun - yang kini tengah berada di satu kantor milik detective kepercayaan keluarganya -, diperlihatkannya foto masa kecil milik seorang anak bernama 'Kim Jong Woon' dan telah menghilang lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya, dan tentu saja si kim jong woon itu adalah anak dari Nyonya dan Tuan Kim.

"Mollayo, Kyu Hyun-Goon... Tapi, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik...", Jawab sang Detective, diamatinya wajah anak kecil manis di foto itu, "sayang sekali, gadis semanis ini harus hidup sendiri di luar sana..."

"Kau sepertinya salah mengira Choi Si Won - yeongsangnim..."

"Ne?"

"Namja-ga... anak kecil di foto itu bukan seorang yeoja... Namja-ga, namja..."

"mwo? Namja?", Pekik detective muda bernama Choi Si Won itu, dilihatnya lebih intens foto yang kelihatan sudah sangat lama tersebut, diamatinya dengan teliti wajah anak kecil di foto itu, "jeoseonghamnida..."

"Gwaenchana...", Sahut Kyu Hyun singkat, sekilas Kyu Hyun melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Kyu Hyun-Goon, selain photo ini, apa tidak ada hal lain, sebagai tambahan informasi untuk kami?"

"eumh... setahuku dia seumuran denganku sekarang~", Kyu Hyun mengetuk-ngetukkan salah satu jarinya di meja, "ah, sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi aku rasa itu tak akan membantu..."

"mwo? wae?", Siwon sudah hampir mencatat info ketiga yang diberikan Kyu Hyun.

"dia memiliki tanda lahir..."

"itu sangat membantu, Kyu Hyun-Goon... Bagaimana bisa anda mengatakan itu tak akan membantu..."

"Tanda lahirnya ada di pantatnya...", Lanjut Kyu Hyun dengan malas, Si won pun tak jadi menulis info terakhir itu, "apa kau mau membuka semua pantat namja yang ada di korea, huh?", Sindir Kyu Hyun, dan Si Won hanya bisa diam, yah~ benar-benar tidak membantu, seperti kata Kyu Hyun, "ah, aku ada urusan...", Kyu Hyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Annyeonghasimnika, Kyu Hyun-Goon~", Sementara Kyu Hyun berlalu pergi, Si Won membungkuk hingga Kyu Hyun berlalu dari dalam kantornya, "kenapa harus dipantat, huft~", Desah Si Won, masih mengingat _clue_ terakhir dari Kyu Hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, Dong Hae Hyung... kau curang...", Pekik Jong Jin saat menyadari ada yang aneh dari kartu-kartu yang dikeluarkan Dong Hae. Sekarang, di ruang tamu Rumah keluarga Cho, Dong Hae-Jong Jin- Yesung tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memainkan permainan kartu, "kali ini biarkan aku jadi bandar...", Jong Jin merebut segepak kartu yang sudah siap untuk dibagikan, kemudian mengocok ulang kartu-kartu tadi.

"hah, kau payah dalam mengocok kartu Jong Jin-ah...", Ledek Dong Hae saat melihat ada beberapa kartu jatuh saat Jong Jin mengocoknya.

"setidaknya, aku tidak curang sepertimu, Hyung...", Dan Jong Jin tetap berusaha untuk mengocok kartu tadi, sebelum membaginya kepada Yesung dan Dong Hae.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa tiga gelas teh hangat dengan nampan kayu coklat, "Gomawo, Ahjumma...", Ujar Yesung sambil membantu pelayan tadi menaruh teh hangat di samping Dong Hae dan Jong Jin.

"ah, kartuku kenapa seperti ini... ck~", Decak Jong Jin sebal setelah Ia membuka kartunya. Di sisi lain, Dong Hae kembali tertawa bahagia, karena lagi-lagi Ia mendapat kartu yang lumayan baik.

Di saat tiga manusia itu tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka, Pangeran Tampan Cho akhirnya sampai di rumahnya, dilepasnya jaket hangat yang melekat di tubuhnya, tak lupa dilepaskannya juga kaus kaki hitamnya, Dia berniat masuk ke kamarnya, namun suara berisik dari ruang tamu menghentikan keinginannya itu, dibalik langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang tamu, "Aku...", Kyu Hyun berniat menyapa, namun saat melihat seorang asing bersama dengan Yesung dan Jong Jin, Kyu Hyun pun menghentikan niatnya.

Orang asing itu, Kyu Hyun pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi Ia lupa siapa namanya, atau mungkin dia tak tahu siapa nama orang asing itu. Yang jelas, sekarang si orang asing tengah menaruh tangannya di atas kepala yesung, dan mengacak pelan surai raven Yesung.

"Dong Hae-ah, geli...", Keluh Yesung, berusaha melepaskan tangan orang asing itu dari kepalanya. Dan karena keluhan Yesung itu, Kyu Hyun jadi tahu siapa nama si orang asing -Dong Hae- ck, seperti nama yang tidak asing di telinga Kyu Hyun sebelumnya.

**_"huft, jika tahu hubungan sesama tidak normal, ck~ aish... Aku tak akan mau tidur dengan Dong Hae..."_**

'Dong hae', yah Kyu Hyun ingat nama itu, nama yang pernah Yesung sebutkan sebelumnya, dan nama itu juga yang kata Yesung pernah 'tidur bersama' dengannya.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Entah ada angin apa, atau memang ada yang salah dengan dada Kyu Hyun, terasa sesuatu tengah menancap tepat di jantungnya, nyilu tapi bukan nyilu karena rasa sakit, Kyu Hyun tak tahu ini rasa nyilu yang seperti apa, yang jelas, Ia sangat sebal saat lagi-lagi si Dong Hae itu menyentuh 'anggota' tubuh lain dari Yesung, dari rambut, pipi, dan sekarang Dong Hae tengah menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum, ck~

"Kalian sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang...", Komentar Kyu Hyun dengan dingin, ditatapnya dengan sebal seorang Dong Hae yang kini juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Hyung, Neo wasseo? sejak kapan? aku tak mendengar suara mobilmu...", Sapa Jong Jin dengan ditambahi sedikit pertanyaan beruntun.

Dan pertanyaan beruntun itu, tentu saja tak akan di jawab oleh Kyu Hyun, karena ia sedang dalam keadaan yang 'kurang baik' sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat 'pengawalnya', annoying Yesung-NYA, baru saja di sentuh-sentuh oleh seorang Namja asing menyebalkan, "Kim Yesung, ikut aku ke kamar...", Perintah Kyu Hyun sebelum Ia menaikki tangga, dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kamarnya.

Yesung menatap bingung pada Kyu Hyun, ditaruhnya kartu-kartu yang ada ditangannya di atas lantai, lalu berdiri dari duduk nyaman lesehannya, dan melangkah mengikuti Kyu Hyun dari belakang, "Hyung-mu itu aneh sekali, Jong Jin-ah...", Komentar Dong Hae pada sikap Kyu Hyun, "apa semua orang pintar dan kaya itu, aneh?"

"Mollayo, Dong Hae-Hyung... sepertinya ada masalah...", Sahut Jong Jin sambil melihat Yesung dan Kyu Hyun yang berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek~

Suara bunyi pintu kayu yang ditutup oleh tangan mungil Yesung, selepas menutup pintu kayu coklat itu, Yesung segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja tampan yang kini duduk di atas bed berukuran king size, dan dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "ada apa, Kyu Hyun-Goon?", Tanya Yesung polos, dirasakannya aura gelap yang mulai menyelimuti kamar milik 'Tuan Muda Cho' itu.

Kyu Hyun berdiri dari duduknya, dihampirinya Yesung yang masih terdiam di depan pintu,

Brak~

Didorongnya tubuh namja yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu, hingga membentur pintu kayu yang tentu saja sangat keras, bahkan bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, "kau kenapa, Kyu Hyun-Goon?", Tanya Yesung takut-takut.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Namja itu?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dingin, ditatapnya onyx gelap yang kini takut-takut melihat ke arahnya.

"namja? Dong Hae? Kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil"

"Jangan Bohong, kim Yesung", Pekik Kyu Hyun, lebih seperti berteriak lebih tepatnya, "bagaimana bisa kau tak ada hubungan dengannya? dan kau pernah tidur dengannya? Apa kau se-murahan itu Kim Yesung?!"

Jleb~ 'Murahan', mendengar kata-kata itu membuat hati Yesung mendadak sakit, apakah tidur bersama itu sebuah kesalan fatal dimata Kyu Hyun, kenapa seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, pria idaman yang selalu terlihat tenang dan dingin, sampai hati mengeluarkan kata-kata se-buruk itu padanya... Tapi, yang lebih memusingkan Yesung, kenapa Kyu Hyun harus berteriak-teriak padanya, hanya karena Ia pernah tidur dengan Dong Hae... Yesung memang menyukai Kyu Hyun, tapi mereka tak ada hubungan sama sekali~ Hanya cinta sepihak, iya kan? Tapi kenapa Namja Cho ini harus marah padanya?

"Kau benar-benar murahan...", Lagi, Kyu Hyun mengulangi kata-kata buruk itu lagi, '_Kenapa aku harus semarah ini padanya?_', Lirih Kyu Hyun dalam benaknya. Benar Tuan Cho, kenapa kau harus semarah ini pada namja yang hanya menjabat sebagai 'Pengawal'. Biar pun seorang Kim Yesung sangat-sangat mengagumi Cho Kyu Hyun, tetap saja itu tak boleh. Karena Ia dan Yesung, hanya sebatas Pengawal dan Tuan Muda~, '_Dia hanya pengawalmu, Cho Kyu Hyun~_'

"Apa kau marah padaku, Kyu Hyun-Goon? Mianhae...", Lirih Yesung polos.

Dan wajah polos itu sukses membuat Kyu Hyun sedikit menyadari perbuatannya, tapi tetap saja, apitan tubuhnya dan dinding dengan Yesung yang menjadi korban, tak juga Ia renggangkan, Ia sadar jika Yesung memang hanya pengawalnya, tapi ada satu hal dalam dirinya, satu hal yang terus memaksanya untuk menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Yesung saat ini.

"Aku tak marah, Kim Yesung~", Pekik Kyu Hyun, lagi dan lagi. Matanya sedikit melebar, '_kau ini kenapa Cho Kyu Hyun... Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku..._', menatap intens onyx gelap Yesung yang kini juga menatapnya, dapat Kyu Hyun lihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di onyx gelap itu, '_kau menangis? ... Uljimma..._'

"Mianhae jika aku membuatmu ma..."

Chu~

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis kissable nya, ciuman yang didaratkan oleh sebuah bibir tebal milik pemuda Cho, dan itu bukanlah ciuman biasa, karena sekarang Kyu Hyun tengah melumat bibir kissable itu, menggigiti bibir itu atas dan bawah, berharap si pemilik bibir kissable segera menerima ciumannya, dengan memberikan ruang di rongga hangatnya.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Yesung masih terdiam dengan bibir terkunci, dicium Cho Kyu Hyun, tentu saja Ia menyukainya, dan bahkan mungkin sangat ter obsesi dengan hal itu, tapi tidak dalam situasi sekarang, dimana Kyu Hyun yang Ia lihat tidaklah seperti 'mannequin tampan' impiannya, "hiks...", Air mata yang ditahan Yesung akhirnya mengalir turun, menyebabkan rasa asin mulai tersebar saat Kyu Hyun melumati bibirnya.

Kyu Hyun menyadari hal itu, tangisan yesung. Dilepaskannya pagutan bibirnya pada bibir kissable itu, "kau menangis?", Lirihnya kemudian, diusapnya pelan air mata yang terus meluncur turun dari onyx gelap itu.

"Mianhae Kyu Hyun-Goon... Aku telah membuatmu marah... Mianhae... hiks...", Dan Yesung terus saja menangis, sambil terus meminta maaf pada Kyu Hyun. Walaupun Ia masih bingung, kenapa Kyu Hyun harus marah padanya.

"Kapan aku bilang jika aku marah, hah?", Bukannya berbicara sopan, Kyu Hyun malah membentak Yesung lagi.

"ne?"

"Aku tak marah padamu, Pabo~", Kyu Hyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Yesung, semakin dekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah Yesung, "sedari tadi aku berfikir... Apa aku marah padamu? Tapi kenapa aku harus marah padamu, huh? dan sekarang aku menyadarinya..."

"mwo?", Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, air mata itu sepertinya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"aku tak marah padamu, tapi... Aku cemburu, Kim Yesung"

"oh?", Bibir Yesung terbuka lebar akibat pernyataan mendadak Kyu Hyun itu.

terbukanya si bibir kissable, tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Tuan Cho Kyu Hyun, seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya, dan... ditempelkannya lagi bibir tebalnya di bibir kissable Yesung, dimasukkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen satu persatu gigi Yesung, bukan mengabsen, lebih tepatnya mengajak berkenalan, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi gigi-gigi itu akan makin sering 'bertegur sapa' dengan lidah Kyu Hyun.

"eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, dia masih belum siap atas ciuman tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun itu, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mencoba mendorong bahu Kyu Hyun, tapi tentu saja Ia tak akan kuat, mengingat Kyu Hyun jauh lebih bertenaga darinya.

"kau tak suka kucium, hah?", Tanya Kyu Hyun setelah mengalah dan melepas ciumannya.

"Aniyo, kkeunyang...", Yesung memegang bibirnya, basah~ hal pertama yang bisa Ia rasakan, tapi hangat. hah~, '_Yesung, kembali pada kesadaranmu~_', Perang batin dalam diri Yesung, "jadi, kau tak marah padaku?"

"apa kau tuli?", Kyu Hyun kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung, "aku bilang, aku cemburu padamu... Pabo...", Ditiupnya telinga Yesung, membuat si empunya telinga merasa geli dan tentu saja meresponse kegelian itu dengan.

"ssh... itu geli...", Keluh Yesung.

Kyu Hyun menyeringai, kini Ia kembali melihat ke wajah Yesung, ditariknya tengkuk Yesung hingga membuat bibirnya kembali menempel untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada bibir si manis, dan kali ini, tak ada lagi penolakan di diri Yesung, dia tak lagi harus khawatir jika Kyu Hyun marah padanya, yang penting sekarang. Bibirnya tengah menempel hangat dan dilumat oleh bibir tebal nan sexy milik tuan muda, Cho.

'_Aku cemburu padamu, Kim Yesung~_' - Mannequin Cho

Dan...

dan..

dan...

.

-TBC-

.

#Plakk~

sorry telat publish, kemaren masih males nulis soalnya natal... #apa hubungannya thor...#DitoyorReaders~

yang jelas, makasih buat yang udah mau review dan baca... xD

karena lagi error buat buka yang tadi udah review, jadi nggak bisa sebutin dan bales satu-satu buat yang review di part kemaren...

yang pasti, author udah baca review kalian, kok...

oh iya, yang nunggu naik Rated, mungkin next part... #mungkin...

#KyuDadLoncat-Loncat

#YeMompegangPantat~

#AuthorPasangKamera ...

okeh... see you dan gomapseumnida... #Lambai2BarengSanta~


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T-M~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

**_"Aku tak marah padamu, Pabo~", Kyu Hyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Yesung, semakin dekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah Yesung, "sedari tadi aku berfikir... Apa aku marah padamu? Tapi kenapa aku harus marah padamu, huh? dan sekarang aku menyadarinya..."_**

**_"mwo?", Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, air mata itu sepertinya sudah berhenti mengalir._**

**_"aku tak marah padamu, tapi... Aku cemburu, Kim Yesung"_**

**_"oh?", Bibir Yesung terbuka lebar akibat pernyataan mendadak Kyu Hyun itu._**

**_terbukanya si bibir kissable, tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Tuan Cho Kyu Hyun, seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya, dan... ditempelkannya lagi bibir tebalnya di bibir kissable Yesung, dimasukkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen satu persatu gigi Yesung, bukan mengabsen, lebih tepatnya mengajak berkenalan, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi gigi-gigi itu akan makin sering 'bertegur sapa' dengan lidah Kyu Hyun._**

**_"eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, dia masih belum siap atas ciuman tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun itu, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mencoba mendorong bahu Kyu Hyun, tapi tentu saja Ia tak akan kuat, mengingat Kyu Hyun jauh lebih bertenaga darinya._**

**_"kau tak suka kucium, hah?", Tanya Kyu Hyun setelah mengalah dan melepas ciumannya._**

**_"Aniyo, kkeunyang...", Yesung memegang bibirnya, basah~ hal pertama yang bisa Ia rasakan, tapi hangat. hah~, 'Yesung, kembali pada kesadaranmu~', Perang batin dalam diri Yesung, "jadi, kau tak marah padaku?"_**

**_"apa kau tuli?", Kyu Hyun kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung, "aku bilang, aku cemburu padamu... Pabo...", Ditiupnya telinga Yesung, membuat si empunya telinga merasa geli dan tentu saja meresponse kegelian itu dengan._**

**_"ssh... itu geli...", Keluh Yesung._**

**_Kyu Hyun menyeringai, kini Ia kembali melihat ke wajah Yesung, ditariknya tengkuk Yesung hingga membuat bibirnya kembali menempel untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada bibir si manis, dan kali ini, tak ada lagi penolakan di diri Yesung, dia tak lagi harus khawatir jika Kyu Hyun marah padanya, yang penting sekarang. Bibirnya tengah menempel hangat dan dilumat oleh bibir tebal nan sexy milik tuan muda, Cho._**

**_'Aku cemburu padamu, Kim Yesung~' - Mannequin Cho_**

#####

"Ah, kau yakin pernah melihat anak kecil ini ahjussi?", Tanya seorang pria muda dengan jaket kulit hitamnya, pada seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis tipis dan bekerja sebagai pemilik toko roti yang kelihatan sudah sangat lama berdiri.

"itu sudah sangat lama... Tapi, aku yakin jika dia memang anak ini... Aku sangat hafal dengan bentuk bibir dan matanya...", Lanjut si Pria paruh baya tersebut sambil menunjuk -nunjuk photo yang diperlihatkan oleh si pria muda.

Baiklah, untuk memudahkan, alangkah lebih baik jika kita memanggil si pria muda ber-jaket tadi dengan sebutan 'Choi Si Won Yeongsang-nim', Detective sewaan Kyu Hyun, yang memang sudah terbukti hebat dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Waktu itu aku membantu Ayahku menjaga toko ini...", Si Pria paruh baya mulai bercerita, dengan ingatan yang tak terlalu baik karena dimakan usia, pria paruh baya itu mencoba menggali lebih dalam pada ingatan-ingatan lamanya, "salju begitu lebat saat itu... Lalu, aku melihat anak kecil ini menyeberangi jalanan yang ada disana...", Ditunjuknya jalanan luas yang berada tepat di depan tokonya, "dia menangis saat itu, dan karena dia belum mengerti apapun, dia menyeberang ketika lampu jalanan hijau..."

"Ne? Kkeureom..."

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Tuan Detective~", Ujar si Pria paruh baya yang sudah mulai memasuki masa tuanya itu, "dia tertabrak mobil, saat itu aku membantunya membawa ke rumah sakit... Dia mendapat luka yang sangat parah di seluruh tubuhnya, yang aku ingat, dia hilang ingatan saat itu..."

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Setahuku, dia diasuh oleh sebuah panti asuhan karena tak ada yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya selama lebih dari satu bulan..."

Si Won mendesah lega, "Ahjussi, apa nama panti asuhan itu?"

"chankkaman, Tuan Detective... Aku sedikit lupa~", Pria paruh baya itu nampak menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya yang sama sekali tak gatal, "Haebaragi... ne, haebaragi..."

"Haebaragi?"

"Ne... Kau lihat jalan lurus itu?", Pria paruh baya tadi menunjuk sebuah jalanan lurus di depannya, "lewati tiga blok dari sini, lalu akan ada satu gang kecil... Masuk ke gang itu, dan kau akan melihat sebuah gereja katholik besar disana... Seingatku panti asuhan itu ada di belakang gereja itu..."

"Haebaragi... Gomapseumnida, Ahjussi...", Si Won membungkuk, dan kemudian segera berlalu pergi, meninggalkan pria paruh baya pemilik toko roti tadi, "Haebaragi... Haebaragi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"kau menemukan panti asuhannya?", Pekik Kyu Hyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, entah siapa yang Ia hubungi di telefon sekarang, yang jelas ucapan dari orang yang dihubungi oleh Kyu Hyun itu, sepertinya sebuah berita yang cukup melegakan bagi Kyu Hyun.

Yesung yang berdiri di sebelah Kyu Hyun hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar pekikan Kyu Hyun barusan, dilihatnya sekarang Kyu Hyun tengah tersenyum dengan sangat ceria, dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, "Kyu Hyun-Goon, apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?", Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Detective yang kusewa menemukan banyak clue tentang anak dari Kim Ahjussi~"

"oh... jadi dia akan ditemukan?", Yesung nampak menekuk wajahnya, dia senang jika anak itu ditemukan, karena dia ingin melihat Kim Ahjumma, Kim Ahjussi, dan Jong Jin tersenyum bahagia... Tapi, jika anak itu ditemukan, itu berarti... Perjodohan 'Mannequin Cho-nya' dan anak itu akan dilanjutkan.

"Hya, wajahmu kenapa?", Kyu Hyun mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gemas, berusaha membuat muka masam itu berubah ceria lagi seperti biasanya.

"Aniyo... Kkeunyang..."

"Kau takut aku akan menikah dengannya, jika anak itu ditemukan?", Tanya Kyu Hyun menggoda, Yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kyu Hyun ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi, ck~ padahal baru tiga hari lalu Ia mencicipi bibir itu dengan sangat puas.

"Kau sangat senang saat mendengar kabar itu, Kyu Hyun-Goon... Jadi, apakah kau akan menikah dengan anak itu, jika ternyata Ia ketemu?"

"Molla... Mungkin saja, lagipula dia sangat manis...", Jawaban Kyu Hyun barusan langsung saja membuat poutan bibir Yesung makin membulat, lihatlah betapa bibir pink itu seperti tak bisa kembali ke bentuk normalnya sekarang.

Tapi, pout-an bibir itu menghilang saat Ia merasakan ada rasa nyilu yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya, awalnya hanya rasa nyilu, tapi rasa nyilu itu lama kelamaan menjadi rasa sakit yang seperti membelah kepalanya menjadi dua, begitu sakit hingga Ia tak bisa menjelaskan betapa sakitnya.

Yesung segera membalik duduknya, mencoba meredam sakit yang kini mendera kepalanya, jarinya berpegang erat pada pinggiran kursi dimana Ia dan Kyu Hyun tengah duduk berdua sekarang, pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat rasa sakit yang seperti menghancurkan setiap sel dalam kepalanya tersebut.

Tidak, ini lebih dari kabur, yang dapat dilihat oleh mata Yesung sekarang hanya cahaya gelap, padahal Ia sangat sadar jika sekarang masih siang hari, dan walaupun ini musim dingin, langit tak pernah segelap ini. Yesung mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba meraih sinar agar masuk kembali ke dalam matanya, sesekali kepalanya Ia gelengkan ke kanan dan kiri, berharap rasa sakit itu segera menghilang.

"Yesung, gwaenchana?", Tanya Kyu Hyun, saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Yesung.

"Ne...", Jawab Yesung sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyumnya, biarpun Ia tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang, tapi Yesung mencoba untuk berpura-pura supaya Kyu Hyun tak menyadari keadaannya, dimiringkan wajahnya menghadap ke Kyu Hyun, lalu seulas 'turtle smile' Ia berikan pada Kyu Hyun.

"Ah... Kau membuatku khawatir~", Kyu Hyun mengusap surai Raven Yesung, "2 hari lagi sudah natal... Tadi, Kim Ahjumma mengajakku berbelanja, kau mau ikut?"

Yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Tidak juga... Karena hampir natal, aku memberikanmu waktu libur sebagai pengawalku..."

"Aku sebenarnya ada janji dengan temanku..."

"siapa? Lee Dong Hae?", Putus Kyu Hyun atas kalimat Yesung yang bahkan belum sempat Ia teruskan, "kau lebih baik ikut denganku..."

"Aniyo...", Pandangan Yesung mulai kembali pulih, dilihatnya sekarang Kyu Hyun tengah menatap intens ke arahnya dengan tatapan sebalnya, "Aku akan bertemu bos ku... Orang yang kau telfon saat kau dulu butuh pengawal..."

"kuharap kau tak berbohong padaku, Kim Yesung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Han Geng dan Yesung berada di sebuah _cofee shop_ berdua saja, keduanya sama-sama menyesap _esspresso_ hangat yang sudah mereka pesan, "jadi, apakah itu kambuh lagi?", Tanya Han Geng kemudian, ditatapnya mata Yesung dengan pandangan yang cenderung mengintimidasi namja manis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne... sedikit~", Jawab Yesung dengan mudah, seperti tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan penyakitnya.

"Lalu, apa kau mau merubah keputusanmu? Dan menjalani perawatan lagi?"

"Aniyo...", Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca besar yang tepat berada di samping tempat duduk yang dipilihnya dengan Han Geng, dilihatnya jendela yang berembun karena udara dingin yang menyelimuti, "Shireo..."

"Kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya?"

"Jika aku di rawat lagi, menjalani operasi lagi, lalu... Apakah aku akan sembuh? Apakah penyakit itu tak datang lagi?", Yesung membubuhi Han Geng dengan sederet pertanyaan yang Han Geng sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yesung-ah..."

"Jika memang Operasi itu ada gunanya, jika memang obat-obatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku beberapa tahun lalu ada gunanya, penyakit itu tak akan datang lagi sekarang... Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia datang lagi..."

"Jika itu datang lagi, itu artinya kita harus mengobatinya kembali...", Sahut Han Geng kemudian, tetap ditatapnya mata sipit Yesung yang seperti menunjukan betapa Yesung kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"dan untuk apa aku harus mengobatinya? Mati sekarang atau nanti, bagiku sama saja~ Tak akan ada orang yang akan menangis biarpun aku mati sekarang atau nanti... Dan tak ada orang yang akan membuatkan upacara kematian untukku, biarpun aku mati sekarang atau nanti... Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau tak punya siapapun... Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa orang tuaku~! Aku bukan orang yang normal, Ge~!", Pekik Yesung, dia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan semua amarah yang selama ini dipendam oleh batinnya, semua hal yang selama ini terkunci rapat di dirinya.

"Siapa bilang tak ada, hah?!", Dan ganti Han Geng yang memekik marah, Ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya dan membanting cangkir _esspresso_ pesanannya, yang bahkan belum habis isinya itu, membiarkan _esspresso_ hitam tadi mengalir membasahi lantai parket yang ada di _cofee shop_ itu, "Apa kau tak menganggapku dan Dong Hae? kau tak menganggap suster perawat saat kau masih di panti asuhan dulu, apa kau tak menghargai kami semua, Kim Yesung?!", Han Geng sama sekali tak peduli jika semua pengunjung dan bahkan pegawai _cofee shop_ itu tengah melihat ke meja mereka, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Gege..."

"Kau pikir kami ini apa, hah?! Apa kau pikir aku ini bos biadap yang hanya menginginkan uang dari hasil kerjamu?! Kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai 'Kakak' mu?!"

Air mata Yesung mengalir, yah~ dia sadar, dia tak memang tak pernah memikirkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Han Geng barusan, selama ini Ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik senyuman manisnya, dan hanya memikirkan tentang hidupnya yang selalu sendirian, Ia sangat sadar jika Dong hae dan Han Geng selalu bersamanya, tapi Ia tak pernah berfikir seperti yang Han Geng katakan, "Mianhae...", Yesung tak bisa berkata apapun, hanya kalimat itu yang kini bisa keluar dari bibir nya.

Han Geng kembali duduk di kursinya, ditatapnya Yesung dengan pandangan 'kasihan', bukan mengasihani karena penyakitnya, tapi kasihan dengan bagaimana yesung berfikir selama ini, "Akan kukirim Dong Hae ke Canada, dan akan kuganti pengawal Tuan Cho dengan orang yang lain... Kau akan menjalani perawatan setelah Tahun baru berganti...", Putus Han Geng secara sepihak, yah~ ini demi kebaikan Kim Yesung, adik angkat yang sudah Ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ne... Hajiman, untuk Kyu Hyun-Goon, nanti biar aku sendiri yang mengatakan padanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dong Hae menopang dagunya dengan malas, dilihatnya puluhan orang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan badan mereka di lantai dansa, "Hyak, kau tak ikut turun?", Tanya seorang Namja bersenyum gusi yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Dong Hae.

Dong Hae melirikkan matanya ke arah namja itu, "Tak biasanya kau kesini, Eun Hyuk-ah...", Lirih Dong Hae masih dengan nada malas.

"Lihat itu, banyak yeoja-yeoja sexy disana..."

"Tidak tertarik..."

Eun Hyuk - namja yang tadi duduk di samping Dong Hae- melebarkan senyumannya, makin menampilkan senyuman gusi yang membuatnya semakin manis, "Hey, mana Yesung?", Tanya Eun Hyuk kemudian, "aku merindukannya..."

"Yesung milikku...", Sahut Dong Hae ketus, "kau sama Han Gege saja...", Lanjutnya kemudian.

"cih~ Han Gege terlalu tua untukku... Aku suka yang seumuran...", Jawab Eun Hyuk sambil melirik Dong Hae yang kini tengah meneguk _wine _di sebuah gelas kecil, seulas senyum kembali tergulir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Kang In? hahaha", Tawar Dong Hae lagi dengan tawa yang melebar di bibirnya, "dia tampan kan? kudengar dia Bodyguard tertampan di diskotik ini..."

"ck~ Aku masih menyukai pria manis..."

"Kim Ryeowook? dia manis..."

"sudah kubilang jika aku suka yang seumuran, bodoh..."

Dan adu mulut antara Eun Hyuk dan Dong hae terus berlanjut, dan akan berakhir jika keduanya sudah mulai mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haebaragi...", Lirih Si Won, membaca palang nama dari sebuah panti asuhan yang dari kemarin sudah ingin didatangi olehnya, dilihatnya seorang suster dengan pakaian hitam di bagian luar, lalu putih sebagai dalamannya dan tudung kepala hitam - putih yang melekat indah di atas kepalanya, "jogiyo...", Si Won berlari menghampiri suster itu.

"Iye?", Jawab si Suster, "apa ada yang saya bisa bantu, Tuan?"

"Ah, ini benar-benar panti asuhan haebaragi?"

Suster itu tersenyum sekilas, ditunjuknya palang nama yang jelas-jelas sudah memperlihatkan dengan jelas apa nama panti asuhan itu, "kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Tuan..."

"ah, ne... Suster, bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana ruang suster kepala?"

"beruntungnya, aku adalah Suster Kepala disini, Tuan...", Jawab si Suster yang merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi si won, "jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Si Won mengeluarkan photo dari sakunya, "saya mencari anak ini, Apakah dia pernah tinggal disini?", Dia berikan photo itu pada si suster.

Suster Kepala itu menerima photo tadi, dan melihatnya dengan intens, "kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan anak ini?"

"Saya detective yang diminta keluarga anak ini untuk mencarinya... Dia sudah 10 tahun lebih menghilang... Jadi apakah anda bisa memastikan jika anak ini pernah tinggal disini?"

"sudah sangat lama, saya butuh waktu untuk memastikannya...", Suster Kepala itu memberikan photo tadi ke Si Won, "bisakah anda tuliskan beberapa hal tentang anak ini? Saya akan berusaha mencarinya di arsip..."

"Gomapseumnida, Suster Kepala..."

"Jung Imnida... Panggil saja saya Suster Jung..."

"Ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Seo Hyun-ah, kau tak ingin makan, heum?", Seorang pria muda, dengan badan tegap dan tinggi, kini tengah membawa nampan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menaruh nampan tadi di atas sebuah meja nakas.

"Aniyo~", Jawab Yeoja muda bernama Seo Hyun itu, diliriknya dengan malas pria muda yang kini duduk di atas kasurnya, sementara dirinya sendiri, masih berbaring dengan malas di atas kasur itu.

"mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, hah?", Lirih Pria muda itu, masih dengan nada yang sangat sabar, "apa kau masih menginginkan namja Cho itu? lupakan dia Seo Hyun-ah...", Lanjutnya sambil mengusap halus rambut Seo Hyun -adiknya-

"Andwaeyo, shireo-yo In Guk Oppa...", Pekik Seo Hyun keras, disingkirkan tangan besar kakak laki-lakinya dari atas rambutnya, "Aku hanya mau Kyu Hyun Oppa... Tak ada yang lain~!"

Seo In Guk -Kakak laki-laki Seo Hyun- hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sudah hampir 1 bulan berlalu, tapi Seo Hyun masih belum dapat melupakan si Namja Cho itu, "Ne... Oppa akan membawanya kembali padamu..."

"Jinjjayo, oppa? Jinjja? Jinjja?", Mata Seo Hyun nampak berbinar, bahkan sekarang Ia sudah duduk di atas kasurnya, ditatapnya mata In Guk dengan tatapan pengharapan yang sangat.

In Guk - Kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ingin mengecewakan adiknya - hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, "sekarang kau makan dulu, arra?", Seo Hyun mengangguk mantap, segera diambilnya nampan yang ada di atas nakas kasurnya, In Guk kembali tersenyum, dan segera berlalu keluar dari kamar adiknya setelah melihat Seo Hyun yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

In Guk menutup pintu kamar Seo Hyun, kemudian berdiri membelakangi daun pintu berwarna _soft brown _itu, Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat kejadian dimana Ia menyewa beberapa orang untuk menghajar Kyu Hyun, karena telah menyakiti adiknya - Seo Hyun -, Tapi ternyata Ia gagal, karena orang suruhannya itu malah berlari pergi, "Cho Kyu Hyun... Tunggulah nanti~"

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, namja dengan onyx gelap dan memiliki nama lengkap 'Kim Yesung' itu hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruang kerja Kyu Hyun, dan onyx gelapnya terus menatap 'mannequin tampan'-nya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang yesung sendiri tak terlalu mengerti apa guna dari kertas itu.

Detik berganti menit, dan menit berlalu menjadi jam, tapi Yesung masih saja setia dengan mengawasi Kyu Hyun dari samping, ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, tapi Ia rasa belum waktunya untuk mengatakan hal itu, mengingat Kyu Hyun tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang, "Yesung, kau tak lupa memberitahu rapat direksi pada Noona ku kan? Ah... Besok, pergilah ke Perusahaan Tuan Seo, ambil dokumen yang akan dia berikan padaku... Lalu, Gantikan aku untuk menemani Keluarga Kim...", Perintah yang diberikan Kyu Hyun secara beruntun.

Yesung yang tak fokus, hanya bisa diam karena Ia memang sama sekali tak mendengarkan berbagai perintah Kyu Hyun barusan, Kyu Hyun yang menyadari Yesung tak menyahuti kata-katanya, segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke Yesung, "Hyak, kau mendengarkanku?", Pekiknya, dilihatnya wajah imut yang sekarang menatap tak fokus kepadanya.

"Ne?", Sahut Yesung kemudian, segera Ia pulihkan kesadaran dirinya.

Nafas berat Kyu Hyun terhembus, dimasukkan kertas terakhir yang harus Ia tanda tangani ke dalam map, lalu diberdirikan badannya hingga kini Ia berdiri sejajar dengan Yesung, "Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Anihamnida...", Jawab Yesung bohong.

Kyu Hyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kenapa susah sekali membuat Yesung berkata jujur padanya, makin dihilangkan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh namja manis yang akhir-akhir ini sering hadir di pikirannya itu, "Jangan bohong...", Tubuh Kyu Hyun sedikit Ia tundukan, membuat wajahnya kini berada tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Blush~

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby namja bermarga 'Kim' itu, segera Ia tundukan kepalanya, karena jika Ia terus melihat si Tampan Cho terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kakinya akan terus bergetar dan tak bisa menyangga tubuh mungilnya lagi, "Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Lirih Yesung, diteguk ludahnya dengan sangat berat, "aku ingin berhenti..."

"Ne? Mwo?", Mata Kyu Hyun membulat, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa lagi menjadi pengawalmu...", Ujar Yesung cepat, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Rahang Kyu Hyun mengeras, ditekan tubuh Yesung hingga membentur dinding ruang kerja yang juga sekaligus kamar tidurnya itu, "Tatap mataku saat berbicara, Kim Yesung...", Perintahnya, disentuhnya dagu Yesung, dan membuat kepala Yesung terangkat, kini kedua onyx nya kembali bertatapan dengan onyx milik Yesung, dapat Kyu Hyun lihat dengan jelas tatapan keraguan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yesung, "Wae? Kenapa kau harus berhenti?"

"Ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan... Han Gege akan memberikan pengawal lain padamu... Yang pasti, pengawal itu akan lebih baik dari diriku~"

Bugh~

Kyu Hyun menghantamkan genggaman tangannya ke dinding, terlalu keras bahkan sampai membuat Yesung memejamkan matanya, "Andwae, aku tak ingin yang lain... Aku hanya ingin kau~!"

"Hajiman..."

"Jika kubilang tidak... tetap tidak~!", Pekik Kyu Hyun lagi, "Apa kau masih belum mengerti apa maksudku tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari kata cemburu, huh?~! Apa kau terlalu bodoh hingga tak mengerti itu semua, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung terdiam, baiklah~ Sejujurnya Ia sangat penasaran, kenapa Kyu Hyun cemburu padanya? Ingin sekali dia berharap bahwa Kyu Hyun cemburu karena Kyu Hyun mulai menyukainya, tapi... Itu tidak mungkin, Bagi Yesung, Kyu Hyun hanyalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang hanya akan bersama dengan Putri secantik Cinderella. Sementara dirinya, Ia hanya segelintir itik abu yang bahkan nyawanya tak punya banyak waktu untuk hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Bodoh~!", Lanjut Kyu Hyun karena tak ada jawaban dari Yesung, segera disambarnya bibir kissable yang sudah menjadi candunya semenjak pertama kali Ia merasakannya di depan Seo Hyun. Ditekan tengkuk Yesung dengan sangat kuat, dan dilumatnya dengan ganas bibir kissable yang terlalu menggairahkan itu.

"Ack~", Pekik Yesung karena Kyu Hyun baru saja mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan kini dapat Ia rasakan lidah Kyu Hyun yang mulai menjelajah rongga dalam mulutnya, mengabsen gigi Yesung dengan satu persatu, dan merasakan rasa manis salivaYesung yang sangat hangat bagi Kyu Hyun.

Tangan Kyu Hyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh yesung yang masih terbungkus kaus tipis berwarna soft green, "Eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, saat mulai Ia rasakan tangan nakal Kyu Hyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kausnya, menyentuh perut rata nan halus milik namja Kim itu. Mencoba memberi rangsangan berbeda agar Yesung segera membalas ciumannya.

Dan, tentu saja Kyu Hyun berhasil, kini Yesung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, ikut melumat bibir atas Kyu Hyun yang tebal dan sexy. Perlahan demi perlahan, tanpa Yesung sadari, kini kakinya sudah berada di pinggang Kyu Hyun, mencengkeram pinggang Kyu Hyun dengan erat, seperti tak ingin jatuh dari pinggang itu. Kepala Yesung juga bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesuai irama ciuman mereka yang tentu saja dikendalikan oleh Tuan Cho.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, kini kaki Kyu Hyun mulai melangkah menuju ke bed king size miliknya, dijatuhkannya badan Yesung ke atas bed nya, lalu kemudian segera ditindih badan mungil namja manis bermarga Kim itu, disentuhnya surai raven Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, "Kkajima...", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil menatap lekat onyx gelap Yesung, "Johahae~"

"Ah~", Desah Yesung, dapat Ia rasakan jika kini tangan kiri Kyu Hyun kembali masuk ke dalam kausnya, dan mengelus nipple nya dengan sangat perlahan, "ah... ah...", terlalu nikmat untuk bisa membalas kalimat Kyu Hyun itu, lagipula tanpa balasan Yesung, Kyu Hyun pastilah tahu jika Yesung juga menyukainya, bahkan jauh lebih dulu daripada Kyu Hyun.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban Iya...", Smirk mulai kelihatan di wajah evil dari Tuan Tampan Cho, '_Berharaplah kau masih bisa berjalan besok, Kim Yesung~_'

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

Chapter ini masih belom full NC...

Chapter depan, author janji KyuDad and YeMom bakalan bener-bener bikin anak (?) #DigetokYeMom

#PasangHandycam

#TostamaEunHae.

.

.

Happy New Year semuanya... Tahun ini, tahun kuda... berarti tahunnya abang Si Won... xD

owh iya lupa, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT ABANG BUNNY MINNIE KITA, yang ternyata Tahun ini udah 29 TAHUN (Tahun Korea), biarpun udah 29, tetep aja ye mukanya kayak remaja 17-an... #KissBangMinnie #TepokButtSexyBangMinnie  
Big Thanks to : Guest l anjaw l ryani clouds l Liekyusung l rina afrida l TrinCloudSparkyu l ErmaClouds13 l Harpaairiry l CloudyBear l kristianti2 l .9 l Guiwoon1304 l i'm the cutest sparkyu l .18 l Niiraa l Jy l l yeclouds l Kim Raein l cloudsAiyesungie l cloudya l PandaMYP l iwsumpter l dan lain-lainnya yang mungkin masih belum kesebut...


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : M~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

**_Tangan Kyu Hyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh yesung yang masih terbungkus kaus tipis berwarna soft green, "Eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, saat mulai Ia rasakan tangan nakal Kyu Hyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kausnya, menyentuh perut rata nan halus milik namja Kim itu. Mencoba memberi rangsangan berbeda agar Yesung segera membalas ciumannya._**

**_Dan, tentu saja Kyu Hyun berhasil, kini Yesung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, ikut melumat bibir atas Kyu Hyun yang tebal dan sexy. Perlahan demi perlahan, tanpa Yesung sadari, kini kakinya sudah berada di pinggang Kyu Hyun, mencengkeram pinggang Kyu Hyun dengan erat, seperti tak ingin jatuh dari pinggang itu. Kepala Yesung juga bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesuai irama ciuman mereka yang tentu saja dikendalikan oleh Tuan Cho._**

**_Tanpa Yesung sadari, kini kaki Kyu Hyun mulai melangkah menuju ke bed king size miliknya, dijatuhkannya badan Yesung ke atas bed nya, lalu kemudian segera ditindih badan mungil namja manis bermarga Kim itu, disentuhnya surai raven Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, "Kkajima...", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil menatap lekat onyx gelap Yesung, "Johahae~"_**

**_"Ah~", Desah Yesung, dapat Ia rasakan jika kini tangan kiri Kyu Hyun kembali masuk ke dalam kausnya, dan mengelus nipple nya dengan sangat perlahan, "ah... ah...", terlalu nikmat untuk bisa membalas kalimat Kyu Hyun itu, lagipula tanpa balasan Yesung, Kyu Hyun pastilah tahu jika Yesung juga menyukainya, bahkan jauh lebih dulu daripada Kyu Hyun._**

**_"Kuanggap itu jawaban Iya...", Smirk mulai kelihatan di wajah evil dari Tuan Tampan Cho, 'Berharaplah kau masih bisa berjalan besok, Kim Yesung~'_**

#####

Lidah nakal Kyu Hyun terus saja menjilati nipple Yesung yang tak lagi terbungkus pakaian atas itu, entah sejak kapan, dan bagaimana Kyu Hyun melakukannya, yang jelas sekarang baik pakaian atas dan bawah Yesung, semuanya tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai marmer kamar Kyu Hyun, begitu pula dengan Kyu Hyun, keduanya sama-sama tak mengenakan sehelai kain pun di tubuh mereka.

"Eungh~ Ah...", Desahan Yesung lah yang mengisi kekosongan kamar yang ukurannya lebih dari 15 meter persegi itu, akibat jilatan Kyu Hyun yang kini mulai turun ke pusarnya, dan mengakibatkan rasa geli namun nikmat itu, tentu saja membuat desahan Yesung tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut kecil nan manis tersebut.

Tangan Kyu Hyun kini mulai mengelus 'adik' Yesung yang berhasil dibuat menegang akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang benar-benar 'wow' dari Namja Cho itu, "punyamu, kecil...", Komen singkat Kyu Hyun, dihembuskan nafasnya di depan 'adik' kecil Yesung, membuat si empunya makin mengerang tak jelas.

Perlahan demi perlahan, tangan 'jahil' Kyu Hyun mulai memainkan kejantanan Yesung yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu, "Ah... ouh...", Lenguhan dan desahan Yesung makin kuat, dapat Yesung rasakan, sekarang lidah Kyu Hyun juga ikut-ikutan mempermainkan junior 'tidak besarnya', menjilat junior yang sudah sangat tegang itu, dan sesekali mengulum dengan ganas.

Kyu Hyun melihat wajah sang Uke yang terus memerah, dengan kepala yang agak didongakkan ke atas, membuat leher jenjang Yesung makin ter-ekspos, dan bagi Kyu Hyun itu sangat seksi, '_bahkan hanya dengan melihat lehermu, adik kecilku semakin bangun..._', Batin Kyu Hyun sambil tetap melumuri Junior Yesung dengan ludahnya.

"Akuh... ah... Kyu... eungh~", Desah Yesung saat Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari 'adik' nya yang sedang di service oleh Kyu Hyun, "Eungh... ouh..ouh... Aaaahhhhh~", Desahnya dengan sangat dalam dan lega, ketika cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar dan ditelan langsung oleh mulut sang Namja Cho, "hah... hah... hah...", Setelah melewati orgasme pertamanya, nafas Yesung terhembus tak teratur, nikmat dan lelah di waktu bersamaan. Ck~ sepertinya dia memang uke sejati, lihatlah, yesung bahkan tak melakukan apapun, tapi Ia sudah lelah hanya dengan 'orgasme' sekali. Kau payah, Kim Yesung.

Sementara si manis sedang kelelahan, si tampan dengan surai brunette memulai kembali aksinya, kini tubuhnya sudah berada di atas tubuh Yesung, dengan hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga badan besarnya, Kyu Hyun terus memperhatikan Yesung yang kini sedang kelelahan, '_manis dan sexy di saat yang bersamaan... ck~ Kenapa aku menjadi pervert saat ada didekatmu, Annoying Yesung?_', Batin Kyu Hyun lagi.

"Eottokae?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian, saat nafas Yesung sudah agak teratur. Yesung hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti atas pertanyaan Kyu Hyun barusan, "Aku atau Dong Hae?", Sambung Kyu Hyun.

"oh?", Dan makin membuat Yesung bingung.

"Mana yang kau pilih, denganku atau dengan Dong Hae?", Senyuman ah tidak, lebih tepatnya 'smirk' Kyu Hyun terus tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Yesung yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa memberikan semburat merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Molla..."

"Mwo?"

"sejauh ini, kurasa masih sama saja...", Jawab Yesung, jujur dan kelewat polos. Kyu Hyun yang di 'sama' kan dengan Dong hae, nampak tak terima. Agak didekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung, dan membuat kejantanannya bergesekan secara pelan dengan kejantanan Yesung, "eugh~", Lenguh Yesung saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh miliknya.

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu nanti... Kim Yesung..."

Chu~

Kyu Hyun kembali mencium ah tidak, lebih tepatnya 'memperkosa' bibir kissable Yesung, dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawah Yesung secara bergantian, tak peduli jika bibir itu sudah membengkak akibat ciumannya beberapa menit sebelum mereka dalam keadaan 'naked' seperti saat ini.

Sementara Bibirnya bekerja dengan bibir Yesung, tangan Kyu Hyun yang tadi digunakan sebagai penyangga, kini sudah berkeliaran di nipple Yesung, tubuhnya kini benar-benar sudah menempel sempurna dengan tubuh Yesung. Tak puas dengan bibir kissable itu, ciuman Kyu Hyun merambat turun, dari leher hingga ke perut, membuat banyak 'tanda kepemilikkan' berwarna keunguan di atas kulit putih mulus Yesung.

Tak hanya perut Yesung, bahkan bagian belakang tubuh Yesung pun ditandai oleh Kyu Hyun, mulai dari punggung dan terus turun, dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, Kyu Hyun juga 'menghabisi' pantat Yesung, "Eungh... Geli...", Lenguh Yesung dengan mata terpejam, menikmati sensasi saat bibir Kyu Hyun menggelitikki seluruh bagian di tubuhnya, tanpa tersisa.

"Tapi, kau suka...", Jawab Kyu Hyun singkat dan tentu saja dengan 'smirk' yang sepertinya tak hilang-hilang sedari tadi, sekilas mata Kyu Hyun menangkap tanda berwarna agak kecoklatan yang menempel manis di atas pantat kanan Yesung, namun Kyu Hyun tak terlalu memperdulikan tanda itu, karena baginya, menjilati Tubuh Yesung jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat tanda kecoklatan yang tak terlalu berguna baginya.

"Nehhh... johahh...", Jawab yesung, alam bawah sadarnya sudah sangat dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang Kyu Hyun berikan padanya, tak peduli Kyu Hyun akan mengatakannya 'murahan' atau apa, yang jelas Ia sangat-sangat menyukai sentuhan bibir dan tangan Kyu Hyun di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kim Yesung... Aku akan memasukkannya... ok?", Tanya Kyu Hyun yang sudah tak tahan saat melihat '_hole' _merah Yesung yang seperti minta segera 'diisi' itu.

"pelan-pelan...", Jawab Yesung singkat, sejujurnya Ia juga sudah tak tahan untuk dapat merasakan sensasi berbeda yang nanti akan terasa saat Kyu Hyun merasukinya, ck~ bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat junior Yesung berdiri lagi, "Ack~", Pekik Yesung, "Appo...", Keluhnya kemudian.

Kyu Hyun menghentikan aktifitas 'memasukan'nya untuk sejenak, didekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja manis yang tengah menutup matanya rapat-rapat itu, apakah sesakit itu Kim Yesung, "wae? Ingin berhenti?"

"Aniyo, Kkeunyang... Punyamu besar sekali...", Jawab Yesung ketika rasa sakitnya tak lagi terasa.

"Jadi, kau ingin lanjut?"

"ne...", Mata Kyu Hyun dan Yesung kembali bertatapan, Kyu Hyun tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir yesung, namun kini bukan lagi ciuman 'se-ganas' tadi, hanya ciuman hangat dengan lumatan ringan, mungkin Kyu Hyun mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit saat Ia kembali 'memasukkan' lebih dalam, adik besarnya ke dalam hole Yesung.

Ketika junior Kyu Hyun sudah masuk sempurna, Ia segera menghentikan ciumannya dengan Yesung, dan menatap dengan lekat wajah namja manis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi pikirannya itu, dilihatnya onyx gelap Yesung, dan diusap dengan pelan rambut Yesung yang menutupi sebagian matanya, "Nan neo johahae...", Ujar Kyu Hyun kemudian, Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman selebar mungkin.

"bergeraklah, Mannequin Tampan...", Pinta Yesung, dapat dia rasakan sekarang, junior Kyu Hyun tengah bergerak dengan sangat perlahan di dalam liangnya, sepertinya masih mencoba untuk menyamankan Yesung terlebih dulu, "kalau kau... eungh, merasa lebih hebat dari dong hae... ah... ppalihh... ah... ini menyiksahhh kuh...", Ujar Yesung yang tak kuat atas nafsunya sendiri, bahkan Ia sekarang menggerakan pinggulnya dengan berlawanan arah dari gerakan Kyu Hyun, karena Kyu hyun terlalu pelan, dan itu menyiksa nafsunya.

"Kau yang meminta, Kim Yesung..."

Seperti apa yang Yesung minta, yah~ Yesung lah yang meminta Kyu Hyun untuk mempercepat tusukannya, "Ah... ah... ah... eungh... Kyuh...", Desahan dan Lenguhan Yesung menjadi satu, jiwa nya serasa terbang ke langit saat Kyu Hyun terus menyodoknya dengan liar, bahkan lebih liar dari Dong Hae.

Rasanya sangat berbeda dari apa yang sering Ia rasakan ketika bersama Dong hae, bersama Kyu Hyun Ia merasa lebih, Yesung tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, Kyu Hyun jauh lebih kasar, liar, dan lebih dari segalanya dibanding Dong Hae, dan yang paling utamanya adalah, sodokan Kyu Hyun yang bahkan lebih cepat dari laju nafas Yesung itu, seperti membuat seluruh tubuhnya melayang, ini rasa nikmat yang berbeda, '_apakah ini rasanya jika kau melakukannya, dengan orang yang kau cintai? ... Jika aku tahu rasanya senikmat ini, aku pasti akan melakukannya sedari dulu..._', Batin Yesung.

"apah... kau... benar-benar sering tidur dengan Dong Hae?", Tanya Kyu Hyun ditengah sodokannya.

"oh... sssh...", Jawaban singkat yang bisa diberikan oleh Yesung, disetubuhi Kyu Hyun membuatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan, dan tak mampu bahkan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat lain dari mulutnya, selain, 'aahhh... sssh... eungh... kyuh...', hah~ Apa Yesung se-murahan itu jika Kyu Hyun sudah menyentuhnya. Molla~ Yang jelas, Yesung sangat menyukai disentuh oleh pemuda tampan bermarga Cho itu.

"Kau terlalu sempith... Baby~", Entah mendapat rasukan setan darimana, Kyu Hyun yang biasanya memanggil nama Yesung dengan 'Kim Yesung', 'Anak TK', atau 'Annoying Yesung', tiba-tiba merubah panggilannya dengan 'Baby'. Ck~ kata-kata manis yang tak pernah keluar dari mulut Kyu Hyun, selama Ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Kyuh... ah... akuh... eungh.. eungh... aaaaaahhhh... hah~ hah~ hah~", Sodokan liar Kyu Hyun, berhasil membobol pertahanan Yesung, dan membuatnya keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau hebat, Tuan Cho.

"Kau lemah...", Ledek Kyu Hyun saat melihat Yesung yang tengah menikmati orgasme keduanya, "bertahanlah sedikit lagi, ok?", Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh lemas dan polos Yesung, lalu membawa Yesung ke meja kerjanya.

"tak bisakah kita di kasur saja?", Tanya Yesung yang mempunyai firasat aneh saat ini.

"Aku bosan...", Jawaban singkat ala Tuan Kyu Hyun, "menungginglah~", Pintanya yang lebih terkesan seperrti memerintah, dan Yesung hanya bisa menurutinya dengan pasrah, setelah Yesung menungging dan membelakanginya, Kyu Hyun segera memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole yesung, "ah, ini makin nikmat, baby...", Desah Kyu Hyun saat dirasanya Hole Yesung makin menjepit juniornya.

"ah... oh~", Desahan kembali menguar dari bibir kecil nan manis itu, disodok oleh junior besar dari arah belakang, Ia baru tahu jika itu sangat nikmat, "kyuh... eumph..."

"sebut namaku terus, baby... akuh.. sukah..."

Kaki Yesung mulai melemas, dan pandangan matanya agak kabur, mungkin karena terlalu nikmatnya sodokan Tuan Cho di hole nya itu, "aaah... lagih kyuh... ppalihhh...", Yesung, kau harusnya sadar, bahkan tanpa diperintah oleh mu pun, Kyu Hyun pasti akan menggenjotmu dengan cepat. Lihatlah sekarang, dia bukan hanya cepat, tapi brutal.

"akuh... keluar, baby..."

"nado... kyuh... ahhh~"

Akhirnya, setelah Yesung berhasil keluar untuk ketiga kalinya, Kyu Hyun juga mengeluarkan cairan 'kenikmatannya' untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kyu Hyun nampak mengalunkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung sekarang, memberikan dada bidangnya, sebagai tempat sandaran kepala Yesung yang kini tengah menikmati kepuasan setelah cairan ketiganya keluar.

"Jadi, mana yang lebih hebat? Aku atau Dong Hae..."

Yesung masih menormalkan deru nafasnya, "kalian berdua sama-sama hebat...", Jawab Yesung yang berhasil membuat Kyu Hyun merengut sebal, lihatlah kerutan di dahi namja Cho itu, akibat kalimat dari Yesung, "Hajiman... Kau lebih membuatku melayang, Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Lanjut Yesung.

Evil smirk Kyu Hyun kembali tersungging, ditaruhnya kepalanya di atas kepala Yesung yang masih bersandar pada dadanya, "Baby... Kau ingin melayang untuk yang ke-empat kalinya?"

"MWO?!"

Baiklah Kim Yesung, kurasa malam natal ini harus kau habiskan dengan 'bergumul' ah, lebih tepatnya dengan 'digumuli' oleh Namja Cho-mu itu. ckckck...

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela besar dengan ukiran kayu di kedua sisinya, menerangi kamar bernuansa _victorian klasik _yang kini tengah menampung dua manusia dan tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya, dua pasang mata itu sama-sama terpejam, dengan posisi seorang Namja tampan tengah melingkarkan tangannya secara posesive di pinggang si namja manis. Dan satu hal lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama tak memakai sehelai kain pun, hanya selimut berwarna soft brown yang kini menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"Eungh~", Lenguh Namja manis yang ternyata mulai tersadar dari mimpinya, sebut saja namja manis itu bernama Kim Yesung. Dapat dirasakan oleh Yesung, ada tangan besar yang mengalungi pinggangnya, dan dia tahu pasti siapa pemilik tangan itu. Mata Yesung mengerjap pelan, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, melihat ke cahaya matahari yang mulai memasukki kamar tempatnya berbaring sekarang, "salju...", Lirih Yesung saat melihat bulir-bulir putih yang memenuhi daerah luar.

Yesung mencoba menjauhkan tangan Kyu Hyun yang seperti mengunci pergerakkannya itu, "Kkajima...", Kyu Hyun ternyata tak benar-benar tertidur, matanya masih terpejam namun Ia baru saja berbicara dengan Yesung, "Kkajima...", Ulang Kyu Hyun lagi.

"hari ini hari natal, kau tak ingin ke gereja, huh?", Tanya Yesung sambil melihat wajah si tampan Cho yang tertidur di sampingnya, Si Tampan tak menjawab, kembali berpura-pura tertidur sepertinya, "Kkaja... Kau ingin dihukum oleh Tuhan, huh?"

"hah~", Nafas berat Kyu Hyun terhembus, kemudian coba Ia kerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, menangkap sosok manis yang kini tengah menatap intens ke arahnya, "Arra, Baby..."

Blush~

Seketika wajah Yesung memerah saat mendengar Kyu Hyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baby', Yesung kira Kyu Hyun mengatakan itu semalam, karena dia sedang dalam keadaan 'tak sadar', tapi saat mendengarnya pagi ini, hah~ Sepertinya Kyu Hyun memang ingin menjalin hubungan lebih dengannya, "Lepaskan tanganmu, Kyu Hyun-Goon... Aku mau mandi... ck~ Dan pantatku sakit tahu..."

"Mianhae... aku terlalu bersemangat... hahaha~", Tawa Kyu Hyun dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"pervert, ck~", Decak Yesung sebal, "ppali lepaskan tanganmu... Aku sudah janji dengan Jong Jin untuk ke gereja bersama...", Yesung mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar Kyu Hyun dari pinggangnya.

"Ne.. Ne... Baby, kkajima, arrachi?", Ujar Kyu Hyun dengan penuh penekanan, sebelum akhirnya tangannya benar-benar terlepas dari pinggang Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, kemudian memberikan ciuman di kening Kyu Hyun, ciuman yang tak bisa dibilang singkat, karena Yesung sampai memejamkan matanya, '_Annyeong, Mannequin Cho~_'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagu rohani mengalun indah di dalam gereja katolik dengan gaya Interior _baroque_ tersebut, mengiringi langkah kaki jemaat yang melangkah keluar dari gereja megah itu, misa natal baru saja mereka selesaikan, "Hah, ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan natal di seoul~", Ujar Jong Jin dengan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan salju yang terus turun di hari suci itu, "Eomma, tahun depan kita ke seoul lagi, ok?", Pintanya kemudian.

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak laki-lakinya itu, begitu pula dengan Tuan Kim yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Nyonya Kim, sementara Jong Jin berada sedikit di depannya, dan berjalan bersama dengan Yesung, "Yesung-ah, kenapa Kyu Hyun tak ikut?", Tanya Nyonya Kim pada Yesung, dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

"Yeobo, apa kau lupa jika Dia pergi ke gereja yang berbeda dengan kita?", Ujar Tuan Kim, menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Nyonya Kim tadi.

"ah, ne... aku lupa... hahaha", Nyonya Kim tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

"Aish, Eomma sudah terlau tua... makanya pelupa... hahaha...", Dan kini Jong Jin lah yang menertawakannya, "Yesung hyung, aku benar kan?"

"hah, dasar anak nakal...", kesal Nyonya Kim sambil menjitak pelan pucuk kepala Jong Jin, membuat si empunya kepala langsung memberhentikan tawanya tadi, dan lebih memilih untuk mengusap kepalanya yang agak sakit gara-gara menjadi landasan tangan dari Ibunya, barusan.

"Appo... ck~", Decak Jong Jin sebal.

'_Seperti inikah rasanya natal bersama keluarga? hajiman... mereka bukan keluargaku..._', Batin Yesung, entah mengapa Ia sangat bahagia untuk natal kali ini, semenjak tadi pagi berangkat ke gereja bersama Keluarga Kim, sudah membuatnya sangat antusias. Biasanya di hari natal, Ia hanya akan bersama Dong Hae, menghabiskan waktu di _cafe _atau hanya duduk diam di apartement, kadang juga pergi ke panti asuhan tempat Dia dan Dong Hae dirawat dulu.

Namun natal kali ini berbeda bagi Yesung, kehangatan keluarga yang ditawarkan oleh Keluarga Kim, membuat Yesung merindukan keluarga yang bahkan tak pernah Ia ingat, apakah mereka benar-benar ada atau tidak pun, Yesung bahkan tak tahu. Melihat keluarga Kim dan semua tingkah laku mereka, memberikan satu refleksi tersendiri tentang berada di sebuah keluarga bagi seorang Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung, Eomma menyakitiku... hiks", Rengek Jong Jin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung, seperti adik kecil yang meminta pembelaan dari kakaknya atas ketidak adilan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ibu nya. Ck~ manis sekali.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Jong Jin-ah...", Sahut Yesung dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya, dielusnya dengan pelan pucuk kepala Jong Jin yang tadi dijitak oleh Nyonya Kim.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lebih membela Eomma, eoh?", Pekik Jong Jin sebal, bibir merah-nya ter pout lucu, akibat dari rasa sebal karena merasa Yesung hyung nya tak berpihak padanya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di mobil yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk mencapai gereja, "Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Jong Jin-ah...", Panggil Yesung saat tiga orang itu akan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sebenarnya milik dari 'Keluarga Cho' itu.

Ketiga orang yang dipanggil Yesung tak jadi membuka pintu mobil, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Yesung yang kini juga menatap intens ke arah mereka, "Waeyo, Yesung-ah?", Tanya Tuan Kim penasaran, hari cukup dingin karena salju yang terus turun, dan Keluarga Kim tentu saja sudah cukup kedinginan dan ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi, Yesung malah menghentikan keinginan mereka.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak ikut pulang bersama kalian...", Ujar Yesung kemudian, dan tentu saja dengan senyuman yang terus tersungging di sudut bibir kissablenya.

"Mwo? Waeyo Hyung?", Sahut Jong Jin, mata sipit nya nampak agak melebar, menunjukkan bahwa Ia tak ingin Yesung melakukan itu.

"Ini hari natal, aku ingin berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat aku diasuh dulu..."

Helaan nafas lega segera dikeluarkan Jong Jin, dia kira Yesung tak akan kembali ke rumah Kyu Hyun lagi, ternyata, Yesung hanya ingin berkunjung ke panti asuhannya saja, "Cuaca sangat dingin, bagaimana jika kami mengantarmu saja?", Tawar Nyonya Kim.

"Aniyo, Gomapseumnida Ahjumma... tempat itu sangat jauh, nanti Kyu Hyun-Goon bingung mencari kalian...", Tolak Yesung dengan sopan, "lagipula, halte bus sangat dekat dari sini... Hanya perlu sedikit berjalan, hehe~"

"Hah, arraseo..."

Yesung membungkuk sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan Keluarga Kim, "Annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjussi...", Dan tentu saja seulas senyum terus terkembang lebar di bibirnya, kini Ia melihat ke Jong Jin, "Jong Jin-ah, menyetir lah dengan pelan... Annyeong~", Dilambaikan tangan kanannya sembari kakinya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Keluarga Kim yang terus melihat punggung Yesung, mereka bahkan tak lagi peduli pada cuaca dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, sementara matanya menatap dengan intens pohon natal besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengisi ruang keluarga di dalam rumah besarnya itu, sesekali matanya melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan senyuman tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibir Kyu Hyun, "Apa kau terkena penyakit gila, Cho?", Ujar seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya dengan malas yeoja yang kini tengah menyesap kopi hangat disampingnya itu, "Kau jarang ada di rumah, dan sekarang saat kau bertemu adikmu, kau mengatakannya gila~", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan kalimat yang tak kalah pedasnya dengan yeoja tadi.

Baiklah, karena Kyu Hyun menyebut kata -adik- jadi tentu saja kalian tahu siapa Yeoja yang berdiri di samping Kyu Hyun itu kan, tak usah kujelaskan lagi, dia pastilah kakak perempuan Kyu Hyun - Cho Ah Ra -, "Si penggila uang Cho Kyu Hyun, yang hanya tersenyum jika Ia melihat uang di depannya, kini malah tersenyum pada sebuah pohon natal yang bahkan harganya tak lebih dari 100 won~", Ah Ra mendelik malas melihat ke adik 'kesayangannya', "Kau pasti sudah gila, Cho..."

"Teserah kau saja...", Kyu Hyun berpaling dari pohon natal besar, dan kini memilih untuk duduk di single sofa berwarna dark brown, serasi memang dengan tema rumah Kyu Hyun, "Suami dan anakmu tidak ikut?", Lanjutnya memulai percakapan dengan Kakak Perempuannya yang kini juga duduk di single sofa yang berbeda dari yang didudukki Kyu Hyun.

"Nanti mereka menyusul...", Ah Ra mengelilingkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah, "Appa dan Eomma, masih belum datang?"

"Penerbangan dari Canada ditunda karena cuaca buruk...", Jawab Kyu Hyun singkat, dan matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik ke jam tangannya, nampak seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Apa Tuan Kim dan keluarganya belum kembali dari gereja?"

"Oh..."

Ah Ra menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, hah. Nyaman sekali rasanya, "ah, aku lupa... Dimana Yesung? Rumah terasa sepi tanpanya...", Yah, asal kalian tahu saja, Ah Ra memang sudah mengenal Yesung, Karena Yesung lah yang selalu mengantar dokumen dari Perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh Kyu Hyun ke perusahaan Ah Ra.

"Tentu saja ke gereja, bodoh~", Ejek Kyu Hyun, baginya dan kakak nya, mengeluarkan ejekan atau umpatan-umpatan bagi satu sama lain, adalah bentuk perwujudan 'kasih sayang' mereka sebagai adik dan kakak. Yah, kira-kira begitulah, "Ah, mereka sudah kembali sepertinya...", Kyu Hyun melihat dari jendela yang menghubungkan ke area luar rumahnya, dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika ada mobil masuk.

Tak lama setelah itu, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan Jong Jin segera masuk ke dalam rumah, cuaca di luar terlalu dingin untuk tak membuat mereka berfikir agar sedikit berlama-lama disana, "Hyung...", Sapa Jong Jin dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat mendapati Kyu Hyun yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki kanan.

Ah Ra yang menyadari kedatangan keluarga Kim, langsung bangun dari duduknya, kemudian membungkuk dengan sopan, "Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Annyeonghaseyo... Jong Jin-ah, neodo~"

"Ah Ra-ya...", Sapa Nyonya Kim, dan langsung menghambur memeluk Ah Ra, mereka sepertinya juga sudah sangat akrab.

Sementara Ah Ra dan keluarga Kim sedang asyik dengan 'temu kangen' mereka, Kyu Hyun malah asyik memandangi pintu masuk, baru tiga orang yang masuk, dan itu artinya masih ada satu lagi yang tertinggal di belakang, dan menurut Kyu Hyun, yang tertinggal itu adalah Kim Yesung, tapi kenapa Ia tak segera muncul-muncul juga, apa Yesung tak kedinginan berlama-lama diluar rumah, "Hyung, kau mencari Yesung Hyung?", Tanya Jong Jin yang sadar atas kelakukan aneh Kyu Hyun.

"oh... ah, ne... Yesung, Eoddiga Jong Jin-ah?", Tanya Kyu Hyun dengan seikit menurunkan rasa egonya.

"Yesung Hyung tak ikut pulang, Hyung..."

"Mworago?"

"Yesung bilang dia akan pergi ke panti asuhannya Kyu Hyun-ah", Sahut Tuan Kim yang sepertinya mulai mengikuti percakapan antara Jong Jin dan Kyu Hyun, "mungkin dia ingin merayakan natal disana..."

"Ne Ahjussi...", Perasaan Kyu Hyun sedikit tidak tenang, apalagi semalam Yesung bilang dia ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya, '_Kim Yesung, Kkajima..._'

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya, perasaan tak tenang Kyu Hyun akhirnya terjawab, yah~ Semenjak natal waktu itu Yesung tak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah, kira-kira jika dihitung, sudah 6 hari Yesung hilang dari kehidupan Kyu Hyun, sama sekali tak ada kabar, telfon yang tak tersambung, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Yesung bahkan tak menghadiri kuliah.

"ck, dimana kau, huh?", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal, diremasnya brunette coklat kebanggaannya dengan gemas, dan tatapan mata yang terus saja menatap fokus ke ponsel nya, mencoba menghubungi Yesung terus menerus.

"Hyak, Cho Kyu Hyun~!", Panggil seseorang, sepertinya dari arah belakang Kyu Hyun.

Membuat Kyu Hyun dengan malas memutar kepalanya, demi melihat wjaah orang yang memanggilnya, "Lee Dong Hae...", Lirih Kyu Hyun setelah menangkap si pelaku 'pemanggil' dirinya.

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi... Hah, hah,,, hah...", Ujar Dong Hae dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, karena baru saja berlari, demi menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyu Hyun. Bukan dekat yang aneh-aneh, hanya 'jarak', karena Dong Hae sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyu Hyun.

"Aku juga mencarimu...", Sahut Kyu Hyun kemudian, entah mengapa otaknya tiba-tiba berfikir untuk menanyakan keberadaan Yesung pada Dong Hae, bukankah mereka dulu tinggal bersama, dan kata Yesung, mereka bersahabat, lalu satu fakta lagi yang paling malas dibahas oleh Kyu Hyun - Dong Hae sering tidur bersama dengan Yesung - Fakta-fakta itu cukup menguatkan keinginan Kyu Hyun untuk menanyakan keberadaan Yesung pada Dong Hae.

"ck~ Tumben sekali kau mencariku..."

"Dimana Yesung?", Tanya Kyu Hyun To The Point.

"Mwo?", Dahi Dong Hae berkerut, "Tentu saja di rumahmu... ck~ Bukankah kau yang meminta dia tinggal disana dulu?"

"ha?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, dimana Yesung? Sudah seminggu aku tak melihatnya... Ck~ Aku bahkan menghabiskan natal sendirian di apartement..."

Dari jawaban Dong Hae, Kyu Hyun dapat menarik kesimpulan jika Dong Hae juga tak tahu keberadaan Yesung sekarang, "Dia tak ada di rumahku...", Lanjut Kyu Hyun yang tentu saja membuat mata Dong Hae membulat.

"Jangan bercanda, Cho..."

"Aku tak pernah ingin bercanda denganmu, Lee~"

Rahang Dong Hae mengeras, dari ekspresi yang dipertunjukkan oleh Kyu Hyun sekarang, Dong Hae sangat yakin jika Kyu Hyun serius dengan ucapannya, segera dikeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya dari dalam saku, kemudian memencet sebuah tombol yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan '_Han Geng_ Gege', yah kira-kira begitulah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Dong Hae, "Ge, neo eoddiseo?", Tanya Dong Hae dengan nada dingin pada orang yang ada di seberang telefon - Han Geng-

Di sisi lain, Han Geng kini tengah berada di loby sebuah Rumah sakit besar, "Di cafe tempat Lee Teuk Hyung bekerja, wae?", Bohong Han Geng.

"Tunggu aku disana, ge..."

Klik~ Dan sambungan telfon itu segera dimatikan oleh Dong Hae.

"Kau menemukan Yesung?", Tanya Kyu Hyun kemudian.

"Aniyo, Tapi aku menemukan orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Yesung Hyung...", Dong Hae berjalan dengan tergesa, diikuti oleh Kyu Hyun yang melangkah sama tergesanya juga dengannya.

"Nugu...", Belum sempat Kyu Hyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara ponsel miliknya yang berdering membuyarkan semuanya, "Ne, Yoboseyo...", Sahut Kyu Hyun setelah menerima panggilan masuk itu, "Dia sudah datang? Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana..."

Kyu Hyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Dong hae juga mengikutinya, "Wae?", Tanya Dong hae kemudian.

"Aku ada urusan... Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu..."

"Aku bahkan tak mengajakmu, Cho... cih~", Dan Dong hae kembali melanjutkan jalannya, tak peduli dengan Kyu Hyun yang mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu Kyu Hyun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kantornya, gara-gara sibuk memikirkan keberadaan Yesung, schedule nya menjadi agak berantakan, dia bahkan hampir lupa jika hari ini dia ada janji dengan Seo. Corp, "Maaf, aku terlambat...", Ujar Kyu Hyun, mencoba tetap tenang. Didudukan pantatnya pada kursi kebesarannya, "Jarang sekali kau yang datang, biasanya Tuan seo sendiri yang akan mengurus semua ini...", Lanjut Kyu Hyun saat melihat ternyata yang datang hari ini adalah Putra pertama Keluarga Seo - Seo In Guk-

"Abboeji sedang ada urusan di luar...", Jawab In Guk dengan senyum palsunya, baginya melihat Kyu Hyun adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah Ia lakukan.

"oh...", Kyu Hyun membuak map merah yang sudah ada di atas meja kerjanya, "Hasil tender proyek President sepertinya buruk... Hah, kalian pasti mengalami masa sulit sekarang...", Komentar singkat Kyu Hyun sambil membaca isi lanjutan dari kertas di dalam map tadi.

"Group Jung kembali mengambil proyek kami, hanya karena kami telah selema 5 menit..."

Seringaian muncul di sudut bibir Kyu Hyun, "Arraseo...", Kyu Hyun mengambil bolpoinnya kemudian menandatangani kertas di dalam map tadi, dua rangkap tanda tangan, "sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, Hajiman... Aku juga merasa kasihan jika perusahaan rekan seperti kalian mengalami kerugian... hah~"

"Gomapseumnida atas 'rasa kasihan' mu, Kyu Hyun-Goon...", In Guk mengecek tanda tangan Kyu Hyun, kemudian memasukkan kembali kertasnya ke dalam map.

"Ne... Ah, Matta... Aku lama tak melihat adikmu... Apa dia masih ter obsesi denganku?", Sindir Kyu hyun, sepertinya Kyu Hyun tak perduli jika sekarang amarah In Guk sudah memuncak, jika saja perusahaannya tak butuh dorongan dari Perusahaan Kyu Hyun, mungkin sudah Ia hajar babak belur sekarang seorang Kyu Hyun.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba kau menyebut adikku, Kyu Hyun-Goon?"

"Mola... Kkeunyang... Sudah lama tak mendengar suara berisik gadis itu... ck~"

.

.

.

.

.

Bugh~

Suara dentuman akibat ulah tangan kekar In Guk yang mendarat mulus di Setir mobilnya, rasa marah terus terpampang di seluruh bagian wajah manisnya, nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan tanda jika Ia memang benar-benar dalam emosi yang tak bisa Dia tahan lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti, Cho..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau akan pulang? Onje?", Yong Hwa - si tampan yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk espresso hangat yang baru saja dia pesan, tengah asyik berbicara dengan kakak laki-laki nya yang ada di seberang telefon.

"..."

"Jigeum?!", Pekiknya, diiringi dengan suara sendok pengaduk yang beradu dengan pinggiran gelas, "Yunho Hyung, Mincheoseo?!"

"..."

"Arra... Aku jemput kau di bandara, Hyung..."

"..."

"Aish... Jangan cerewet dan tunggu saja di bandara, Pria Tua..."

Klik~ Yong Hwa mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Kakak Laki-laki nya, "Dasar Pria Tua..."

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan si tampan Cho baru saja keluar dari kantor mewahnya, segera dimasukkan badannya ke dalam mobil hangat miliknya, "hah...", Dihembuskan nafas berat nya secara pelan, seiring dengan mobil yang mulai melaju, meninggalkan kantor megah milik Group Cho tersebut.

Sendirian di dalam mobil yang tenang, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat sepi, hanya deru nafas Kyu Hyun yang terdengar jelas di dalam mobil itu, dulu Kyu Hyun sangat menyukai ketenangan seperti ini, hanya ada dirinya dan hanya dirinya sendiri, tak ada yang mengangguku, namun kini berbeda. Ada rasa hambar dan bosan tercipta yang dirasakan oleh Kyu Hyun.

"Biasanya dia akan banyak bicara disaat seperti ini... ck~"

Kyu Hyun mulai teringat akan Yesung, Yesung yang tak pernah bisa diam, Yesung yang benci dengan ketenangan karena dia orang yang sangat berisik, dan tentu saja, Yesung yang sangat-sangat Ia rindukan, dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan? Dan, apakah ke-annoyingan yang Yesung buat hari ini? Atau apakah Ia masih polos dan bodoh seperti dulu.

Hah, berbagai pertanyaan itu hanya dapat disimpan rapat-rapat oleh Kyu Hyun di dalam memory otaknya, "Kim Yesung..."

Cekiiiittttt~

Suara ban mobil Kyu Hyun yang dia hentikan secara mendadak, bukan tanpa alasan Kyu Hyun melakukan hal itu, tapi itu semua karena ulah sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba menyalip mobil Kyu Hyun dan berhenti secara mendadak tepat di depan mobil Kyu Hyun. Jalanan cukup sepi, bisa dibilang hanya ada mobil Kyu Hyun dan mobil 'sialan' itu yang mengisi jalanan tersebut.

"Micheoseo?!", Pekik Kyu Hyun setelah Ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Dan dari dalam mobil asing berwarna hitam pekat itu keluar 4 orang Namja, yang bahkan Kyu Hyun tak mengenal satupun di antara mereka, tapi melihat dari gerak-gerik ke-empat namja itu, entah mengapa Kyu Hyun memiliki firasar buruk akan situasinya sekarang.

Bugh~

Terjawab sudah firasat buruk Kyu Hyun, saat salah satu Namja memukul perutnya bahkan sampai membuat Kyu Hyun tersungkur di jalanan, "nu... nuguseyo... uhuk~", Tanya Kyu Hyun, masih dalam posisi tadi.

Seorang Namja lain memegang kerah baju Kyu Hyun, dan membuat Kyu Hyun berdiri seketika.

Bugh~

Lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun dipukul, kini tepat di tulang rahangnya, membuat rahang tampan Cho Kyu Hyun yang terkenal putih mulus, kini dihiasi sebuah luka lebam, tak lupa darah mengucur keluar dari mulutnya.

'_Yesung... Yesung..._', lirih Kyu Hyun berulang-ulang.

Dia, dari kecil hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang, dia tak pernah belajar bagaimana cara memukul wajah seseorang, atau mungkin menendang kaki orang yang berniat jahat padanya, apakah ini kesalahan Kyu Hyun, karena Ia terlalu malas untuk mempelajari semua itu? Dan hasil kemalasannya, sudah sangat ditunjukkan sekarang.

Ke-empat Namja tak dikenal itu terus menghajar tubuh Kyu Hyun, sesekali Kyu Hyun mencoba membalas, namun pukulannya seperti gigitan nyamuk di tubuh empat namja tadi, mereka bahkan tak merintih sakit sedikitpun atas pukulan Kyu Hyun itu.

Bugh~

Kyu Hyun tak lagi bisa bertahan, wajahnya sudah hancur lebam dengan mata kiri yang sangat menyipit akibat luka lebam, darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya, jangankan untuk membalas, untuk berdiri pun Kyu Hyun sepertinya tak ada tenaga lagi. Kini Ia, tersungkur di atas aspal jalan, dengan kesadaran yang bahkan tak bisa seratus persen.

Ke-empat namja tadi? Mereka sudah menghilang, berlalu pergi setelah merasa Kyu Hyun berhasil mereka taklukan.

"Yesung-ah... Yesung-ah...Dohwajuseyo..." Di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba memori tentang Yesung mulai berkelebat di otak Kyu Hyun, andai saja Yesung ada bersamanya, sama seperti kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, akankah Dia bisa selamat? Akankah ke-empat preman itu akan takluk di tangan Yesung? Mollayo, Kyu Hyun juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, badannya sangat sakit dan lemah sekarang, '**_Yesung-ah, Kkajima... Tetaplah disisiku... Kkajima, Baby..._**'

.

.

.

-TBC

.

Maaf yak, Updatenya telat... Author lagi sibuk deadline tugas soalnya...

makasih buat yan udah riview dan yang uah baca...

nggak bisa mention nama2 yg riview, gegara eror lagi... #bow...

yang jelas, makasih...

dan, maaf juga kalo NC nya nggak hot...

Karena Author masih polos (?) #NyengirKuda

#DigetokKyuDad


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

**_'Yesung... Yesung...', lirih Kyu Hyun berulang-ulang._**

**_Dia, dari kecil hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang, dia tak pernah belajar bagaimana cara memukul wajah seseorang, atau mungkin menendang kaki orang yang berniat jahat padanya, apakah ini kesalahan Kyu Hyun, karena Ia terlalu malas untuk mempelajari semua itu? Dan hasil kemalasannya, sudah sangat ditunjukkan sekarang._**

**_Ke-empat Namja tak dikenal itu terus menghajar tubuh Kyu Hyun, sesekali Kyu Hyun mencoba membalas, namun pukulannya seperti gigitan nyamuk di tubuh empat namja tadi, mereka bahkan tak merintih sakit sedikitpun atas pukulan Kyu Hyun itu._**

**_Bugh~_**

**_Kyu Hyun tak lagi bisa bertahan, wajahnya sudah hancur lebam dengan mata kiri yang sangat menyipit akibat luka lebam, darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya, jangankan untuk membalas, untuk berdiri pun Kyu Hyun sepertinya tak ada tenaga lagi. Kini Ia, tersungkur di atas aspal jalan, dengan kesadaran yang bahkan tak bisa seratus persen._**

**_Ke-empat namja tadi? Mereka sudah menghilang, berlalu pergi setelah merasa Kyu Hyun berhasil mereka taklukan._**

**_"Yesung-ah... Yesung-ah...Dohwajuseyo..." Di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba memori tentang Yesung mulai berkelebat di otak Kyu Hyun, andai saja Yesung ada bersamanya, sama seperti kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, akankah Dia bisa selamat? Akankah ke-empat preman itu akan takluk di tangan Yesung? Mollayo, Kyu Hyun juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, badannya sangat sakit dan lemah sekarang, 'Yesung-ah, Kkajima... Tetaplah disisiku... Kkajima, Baby...'_**

.

#####

.

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya dengan pakaian khas biarawati nampak membuka-buka file - file yang kelihatan lama dan berdebu, sesekali matanya melirik ke foto yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh seorang detective padanya, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk segera mengecheck foto itu, tapi karena kesibukan di tengah perayaan natal, akhirnya Ia melupakannya, "Yesung..."

Lirihan pertama yang Ia keluarkan saat menemukan satu foto anak kecil lain, yang sangat mirip dengan foto yang diberikan oleh Detective itu, dia coba memperjelas penglihatannya dengan memasang kacamata silinder yang tadi tergeletak di mejanya, "Ini benar-benar mirip...", Lanjutnya setelah berhasil memastikan penglihatannya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa detective itu mencari Yesung?", Dari nada suaranya terdengar sekali jika dia mulai cemas, diambilnya gagang telfon berwarna putih yang memang sudah ada di atas mejanya, lalu ditekannya beberapa nomor yang sepertinya cukup Ia hafal di luar kepala, sambil menunggu, Yeoja berpakaian biarawati - mungkin lebih baik kita memanggilnya Suster Jung - terus mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jari tengahnya ke meja.

"_Yoboseyo_...", Jawab Suara Namja yang ada di seberang.

"Yoboseyo, Han Geng-ah, Kau dimana?", Tanya Suster Jung To The Point.

"_Aku sedang diluar, Suster... Wae? Terjadi sesuatu?_"

"Apa kau di rumah sakit sekarang? Atau Yesung ada di sampingmu?"

"_Aniyo... Waeyo? Nada suaramu terdengar berbeda, Suster..._"

Suster Jung nampak menghela nafas beratnya, diteguknya dengan berat liur yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya, "Han Geng-ah, beberapa hari lalu ada detective... Dan dia mencari Yesung... Apakah kalian ada masalah lagi?"

"_Detective?_ _Akhir-akhir ini kami tidak 'bergerak' Suster... Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan ke panti asuhan..._"

"Ne..."

Sambungan telfon terputus selepas Suster Jung menaruh kembali gagang telfon ke dalam tempatnya, "Apa Yesung dicari polisi lagi? Ah, ck~ Seharusnya mereka bertiga keluar dari dunia hitam itu sejak dulu... hah~", Nada suara Suster Jung tak teratur, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mantan anak asuhnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Han Geng yang baru aja memutus sambungan telfonnya dengan Suster Jung kini mulai kembali fokus pada namja tampan bernama Lee Dong Hae, yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan tengah menatap intens ke sudut matanya, seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Telfon dari suster Jung?", Tanya Dong Hae membuka suara, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Han Geng, "Wae? Apakah polisi mendatangi Panti Asuhan kita lagi?"

"Bukan polisi... Hanya seorang detective...", Jawab Han Geng singkat, diteguk habis _wine _yang sudah dia pesan dengan sekali tegukan, dan menaruh gelas kecil tempat _wine _tadi, kembali ke atas mejanya, "Anehnya... Dia hanya mencari Yesung..."

"biasanya polisi-polisi itu akan menyebut namamu, Ge... Apakah mereka mulai mengetahui anggota-anggotamu sekarang..."

"Molla...", Han Geng menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, dan tangannya nampak Ia silangkan di depan dada, "Jadi, apa tujuanmu menelfonku tadi?"

"Yesung... Aku mencari Yesung..."

Han Geng sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya saat nama 'Yesung' disebut oleh Dong Hae, "Dia sedang ada urusan... Dan tidak bisa diganggu..."

"Aku tak ingin mengganggunya... Kkeunyang, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia berada sekarang..."

"Jika kuberitahu, apa kau mau mengambil pekerjaan yang ada di canada?"

"akan kupertimbangkan..."

Han Geng menarik nafasnya pelan, waktu itu Dong Hae jelas-jelas menolak pekerjaan itu, tak dia sangka jika Dong Hae akan mempertimbangkannya kembali, hanya karena Yesung, "Arraseo, hajiman... Tidak sekarang..."

"Wae?"

"Yesung memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, Dong Hae-ah... Dia juga punya privasi, yang kau juga tak boleh mengetahuinya..."

"Hajiman, kenapa kau boleh mengetahuinya, sedangkan aku tidak, Ge?"

"Geumanhae...", Kesabaran Han Geng sedikit goyah, jika terus-terus menanggapi ucapan Dong Hae, bisa-bisa semuanya terbongkar, "Jika kau ingin tahu dimana Yesung, tunggulah... Aku pasti akan memberitahumu... Nanti..."

Rahang Dong Hae sedikit mengeras, dia tahu jika ada yang disembunyikan oleh Han Geng dan Yesung di belakangnya, tapi Ia tak bisa menebak apa itu, mungkin sekarang lebih baik jika Dong Hae mengikuti permainan mereka saja, yah~ Hanya untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, si manis yang sedang dijadikan bahan perbincangan oleh Han Geng dan Dong Hae, kini tengah asyik dengan i-pod yang Ia genggam di tangan kirinya, baju berwarna _soft blue _khas pasien Rumah Sakit nampak Ia kenakan, tak lupa selang infus yang ditaruh di tangan kirinya, sesekali bibir cherry namja manis yang mungkin lebih enak dipanggil - Yesung - itu menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang Ia putar di I-pod nya.

Dengan duduk manis di lobby rumah sakit, dan ditemani alunan lagu yang terputar, tak lupa satu headset yang bertengger indah di telinga kanannya, Yesung kelihatan sangat damai, sesekali matanya menyebarkan pandangan ke seisi Rumah sakit, melihat para dokter, ataupun perawat dan pasiennya yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Ambulance sudah datang..."

"Songsaengnim, Ppaliwa~!"

Suara ribut-ribut yang dibuat oleh beberapa perawat dan Dokter jaga membuat Yesung sedikit kehilangan kedamaian hidupnya, pandangannya mengikut pada orang-orang pembuat keributan tadi, dari tempat duduknya sekarang, dapat Ia lihat dengan jelas beberapa perawat yang mengeluarkan seorang pasien dari dalam mobil ambulance, dan kemudian segera menaruh pasien itu di atas tempat tidur yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh perawat lainnya.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang UGD~"

Di belakang para perawat dan dokter itu, juga keluar dua orang Namja yang naik di mobil yang berbeda, seorang Namja sepertinya sangat familiar di mata Yesung, "Yong hwa?", Lirih Yesung, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Hyung, kau urus registrasinya... Biar aku yang ikut ke UGD~", Ujar Namja yang diduga Yesung bernama Yong HWA. Yah~ Yesung belum benar-benar yakin jika nama namja itu Yong Hwa.

Dan, si pasien sudah di bawa pergi ke ruang UGD, keributan sudah mulai menghilang namun pandangan Yesung masih megikuti namja bertubuh tinggi dengan mata elang yang kini berjalan ke lobby rumah sakit, "Anda wali pasien?", Tanya Perawat yang menjaga di lobby.

"Iye... Yunho Imnida...", Jawab si Namja jangkung dengan mata elang tadi. Dan Ia mulai mengisi beberapa hal, seperti prosedur standar yang biasanya, namun pandangan Yesung masih menatap lekat ke Namja jangkung tersebut, entahlah~ Sejak melihat Yong Hwa tadi, Yesung merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang?", Lirih Yesung gusar, diberdirikan badannya dari duduk nyaman di deretan kursi lobby, kemudian ditariknya pula infus yang menggantung indah di tiang berwarna silver, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah pergi menuju ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Nama pasiennya?"

"Kyu Hyun... Cho Kyu Hyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia masih belum sadar?", Tanya namja bermata elang yang kita ketahui bernama -Yunho-

Yong Hwa - Adik Yunho hanya menggeleng singkat, dilihatnya yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke kamar rawat, bersama dengan Yunho, "Ah ra noona...", Sapa Yong hwa singkat.

Yeoja itu - Cho Ah Ra - segera menghambur ke sisi ranjang, dilihatnya namja tampan dengan wajah lebam yang sekarang masih menutup matanya, "bagaimana kalian bisa menemukannya?", Tanya Ah Ra, masih dengan memandangi si tampan dengan muka lebam tadi.

"Aku melihatnya tergeletak di jalan, setelah aku menjemput Yunho Hyung di bandara..."

"Gomawo, Yong Hwa-ya, Yunho-ya...", Ujar Ah Ra singkat, "Cho Kyu Hyun pabo... bisa-bisanya Ia terlibat dalam hal gila seperti itu..."

"Noona, kurasa Kyu Hyun juga tak tahu jika Ia akan diserang", Lanjut Yun Ho, kini Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sisi Yong Hwa yang masih duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur tempat Kyu Hyun - si tampan dengan wajah lebam - masih terbaring dengan damainya.

"Dokter bilang tak ada luka yang cukup berat... Tapi, bekas - bekas pukulan yang ada di wajahnya pasti cukup lama untuk disembuhkan..."

Setelah penjelasan Yong hwa barusan, ketiganya kembali diam, larut dalam memandangi seorang Cho Kyu Hyun yang sepertinya masih belum ingin untuk membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongsaengnim, kemungkinannya kecil, iya kan?", Tanya Yesung - Kini Ia tengah berada di ruang dokter, duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat penyakitnya.

"Ne, Yesung-ah...", Jawab sang Dokter lemah, bagaimanapun mengatakan hal yang memberatkan bagi pasien adalah satu hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh beberapa dokter.

"Jika operasi tetap dilakukan, apakah aku akan mati?"

Sang Dokter hanya diam dengan gigi yang saling bergemurutuk, ragu akan apa yang dia katakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung itu, "Kemarin aku sudah melakukan simulasi, dan hasilnya... cukup buruk..."

"Kkeundae, eottokae?"

"Aku akan terus mencoba Yesung-ah...", Jawab si Dokter dengan makna yang cenderung mengambang bagi Yesung, "Matamu, apakah sering mengganggu lagi?"

"Aku bahkan hanya bisa melihat wajah buram mu sekarang, Seongsaengnim... hehe", Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit tertawa, mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, "Apa rinitis ku juga makin parah?"

"Yesung-ah... Percayalah padaku... Aku pasti akan mengobatimu..."

"Ne, Seongsaengnim..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari Ruang Dokter, disandarkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat pada dinding-dinding Rumah sakit, dengan nafas yang terhembus pelan, Ia coba tenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan sang dokter tadi.

_drrrtt... drrrt.._

Ponsel Yesung bergetar, diambilnya ponsel itu dari dalam saku baju rumah sakit nya, "Yoboseyo..."

"_Yesung-ah, ini Gege..._"

"Waeyo?"

"_Dong Hae mencarimu... Temuilah dia besok... Di cafe dekat Rumah sakit..._"

"oh? oh... Ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas menerima telfon dari Han geng, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan tempat Ia dirawat, "Hah, apa yang mungkin dilakukan mannequin sekarang?", Lirihnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan hal-hal indah yang telah Ia lakukan dengan mannequin tercintanya. Tak Yesung sangka, ternyata sudah cukup lama Ia tak melihat Kyu Hyun.

"Apa dia masih di kampus?", Lanjutnya masih bercakap dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ada pasien baru...", Langkah kaki Yesung terhenti saat Ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya, dilihatnya kamar rawat yang tepat berada di depan kamar rawatnya, dengan pintu yang agak terbuka dan ada seorang yang terbaring di atas kasur, Yesung tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu, tentu saja karena keadaan matanya yang cukup buruk, "seingatku tadi masih kosong..."

"ah, sudahlah... setidaknya aku punya tetangga baru sekarang...", Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yesung akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

Sesaat setelah Yesung masuk, seorang namja dengan badan yang cukup tinggi - sebut saja namanya Yunho - masuk kedalam kamar rawat yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Yesung, "hah, pintunya tak tertutup dengan benar...", Ujar Yunho saat Ia akan masuk ke kamar rawat itu, "Yak Cho Kyu Hyun, sampai kapan kau akan tidur, huh?", Pekiknya lirih saat melihat namja yang masih terbaring dengan damai, penghuni kamar rawat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Han Geng membuka pintu sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup banyak pengunjung, setelah Ia masuk, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai, seperti mencari seseorang yang memang sudah membuat janji dengannya, "apa itu dia?", Lirihnya saat menemukan seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian hitam, dan sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diketahui oleh Hangeng, pada akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke meja tempat namja itu duduk, "Kau, Choi Si Won Yeongsangnim?", Tanya Han Geng kemudian.

"Ne... Kau, Tan Han Geng?", Balas si pemuda tinggi, "Anja... anja..."

Han Geng mendudukkan dirinya, berhadap-hadapan dengan Si Won, "langsung saja... Kenapa kau mencari Yesung?"

"Yesung? Nuguseyo?", Tanya siwon bingung, itu pertama kalinya Ia mendengar nama Yesung, "Chankkaman, Suster Kepala Jung memintaku untuk menemui anda, karena Ia bilang anda memiliki informasi tentang Kim Jong Woon..."

"Kim Jong Woon?", Lirih Han Geng bingung, baiklah, sepertinya mereka berdua dibingungkan oleh sebuah nama, "Ok, biar aku memperjelas keadaan saat ini... Jadi, tujuan anda ke panti asuhan adalah untuk mencari Kim Jong Woon?"

"Ne... Seseorang memintaku untuk mencari seseorang yang hilang, dan dia bernama Kim Jong Woon... Yang kutahu, Kim Jong Woon dirawat di panti asuhan itu..."

Han Geng mencoba mencerna kalimat si won satu persatu, dan menggabungkan nya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suster Jung beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Seolma..."

"hm? Jadi, anda tahu dimana keberadaan Kim Jong Woon?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya... Hajiman, anda benar-benar detective dan tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan polisi, iya kan?", Tanya Han Geng menguatkan, bagaimanapun juga jika orang ini membohonginya, pastilah itu berbahaya bagi organisasi nya - lebih tepatnya Yakuza - yang di pimpin olehnya.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Aku bisa menelfonkan klien ku jika kau tak percaya juga..."

"Ok, aku percaya padamu Tuan Detective... Hajiman, aku masih belum yakin benar... Jadi, apa kau membawa foto Kim Jong Woon bersamamu?"

"Aniyo, foto itu masih disimpan suster Kepala Jung... Apa aku harus mengambilnya dulu di Panti Asuhan?"

"Tidak perlu... Biar aku sendiri saja...", Sergah Han Geng, entah mengapa Ia sedikit yakin atas analisis yang ada di pikirannya itu, hanya saa Ia masih memerlukan bukti yang benar-benar otentik.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung akhirnya bertemu dengan Dong Hae, saling diam dengan posisi duduk yang saling berhadapan, sesekali Yesung menyesap juice yang sudah dipesannya, aneh sekali, biasanya Dong Hae akan berisik jika sudah bersama Yesung, tapi sekarang, yang dia lakukan hanya diam sambil terus menatap intens ke dalam onyx gelap Yesung.

"Jika kau terus diam, aku akan pergi...", Ujar Yesung mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku menunggumu memulainya...", Jawab Dong Hae dingin, "Jadi, kemana kau beberapa minggu terakhir ini?"

"melakukan beberapa hal..."

"oh? mwo-eo?", Tanya Dong Hae masih dengan mata yang menatap dalam kepada Yesung, dia bahkan tak berkedip sedari tadi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu..."

"Wae? Bukankah kita biasanya saling berbagi?", Kembali, Dong Hae meluncurkan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin bisa dijawab oleh Yesung, "Jadi, kau tak menganggapku teman lagi?"

"Aniyo, Kkeunyang..."

"Kkojo...", Sambung Dong Hae, memutus kalimat Yesung yang bahkan belum Ia tuntaskan, "Pergilah... Kemanapun kau ingin..."

"Dong Hae-ah, uri..."

"Jika kau tak pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi...", Dong Hae membuktikan kalimatnya, Ia bangun dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi bingung, dapat Yesung rasakan jika Dong Hae memang benar-benar meninggalkannya, tak dia sangka jika sahabat kecilnya itu benar-benar semarah itu padanya.

"Mianhae...", Lirih Yesung pada akhirnya, air matanya hampir menetes, tapi Ia coba tahan mengingat Ia sedang di tempat umum sekarang, dilangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan cafe itu, Yesung tak tahu kemana Dong Hae pergi tadi, yang jelas Ia sepertinya sudah tak ada di sekitarnya sekarang - Yah~ Sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jong Jin-ah, kau tahu dimana kamar Kyu Hyun?", Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sejak di mobil tadi sudah uring-uringan, dan membuat kepala Jong Jin pusing. Siapa lagi wanita yang sangat cerewet - bagi Jong Jin- jika bukan Omma nya sendiri.

"Ne, aku tahu... Ah Ra Noona sudah memberitahuku, Eomma...", Jawab Jong Jin malas, entah kenapa semenjak mendengar berita Kyu Hyun dirawat di rumah sakit, tingkat ke cerewetan Eomma nya makin bertambah, lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Jong Jin-ah, mana kamarnya?"

"ck~", Decak Jong Jin sebal, jika saja wanita yang berjalan di belakangnya itu bukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya, Ia tak akan mau untuk bersabar lagi mungkin, "201? atau 202?", Lirih Jong Jin bingung, Ia dan Eomma nya kini tengah berada di antara dua kamar, dan kedua kamar itu sepertinya sama-sama dihuni oleh pasien.

"Hya, kau bilang kau tahu...", Omel Ibu nya, lagi dan lagi.

"Eomma, geumanhae...", Lirih Jong Jin sebal, akhirnya Ia putuskan untuk memilih kamar secara asal.

Ceklek~

Jong Jin membuka kamar rawat 201, dan yang ada disana adalah seorang namja yang sepertinya baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pasien rumah sakit, "Yesung hyung...", Pekik Jong Jin yang sepertinya mengenali namja yang bahkan belum menyadari kedatangannya itu.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, hanya tampilan samar-samar yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya dari jarak yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu jauh, tapi dari nada suaranya, Yesung seperti mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya tersebut, dan itu berarti... ada yang tahu tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Yesung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Suara itu mendekat, dan perlahan demi perlahan akhirnya wajah dari si pemilik suara mulai terlihat agak jelas di pandangan Yesung.

"Jong Jin-ah..."

"Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"oh? Aniyo...", Jawab Yesung bingung, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk sekarang, "kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau tak mendengar berita, Hyung?"

"oh? mwo?"

"Kyu Hyun Hyung dirawat disini..."

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu - Kyu Hyun - Namja yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur yang sudah menampungnya selama hampir dua hari, dia seperti tak ingin membuka matanya, apakah mungkin tidur memang sangat nyaman untukmu, Cho Kyu Hyun.

Bahkan, Kyu Hyun sekarang tak tahu jika namja yang sangat dirindukannya, namja yang telah mengisi pikirannya, namja yang selalu ingin Ia temui, kini tengah menatapnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Yesung - membelai surai brunette Kyu Hyun yang mulai lusuh akibat terlalu lamanya Ia memejamkan mata, "Gwaenchana?", Lirihnya dengan nada suara yang agak parau, merasa bersalahkah Yesung pada Kyu Hyun, apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan dari Jong Jin tadi.

'_Kyu Hyun Hyung diserang oleh preman-preman... Tapi sepertinya mereka disuruh oleh orang lain..._'

Memori Yesung menangkap masa-masa bersamanya dengan Kyu Hyun, di saat itu mereka juga pernah diserang oleh preman, tapi sayangnya saat itu Yesung bersama dengan Kyu Hyun, dan Yesung berhasil menyelamatkan Kyu Hyun. Jika saja... Ya~ Jika saja Yesung ada bersama Kyu Hyun saat ini juga, apakah Kyu Hyun tak akan terbaring seperti ini. Apakah mannequin tampannya tak akan terlelap seperti ini.

Menyesal kah kau Kim Yesung? Karena telah meninggalkan mannequin Cho-mu...

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu Hyun, kemudian dikecupnya bibir tebal yang sudah sangat Ia rindukan, bibir yang selalu dapat membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang cukup singkat sebagai pelepas rindu akan bibir tebal itu, "Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae..."

Yesung bersiap untuk pergi, yah~ Dia terlalu merasa bersalah untuk berada di sisi Kyu Hyun terlalu lama, Ini salahnya karena Ia tak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengawal dengan baik, ini benar-benar salahnya.

Saat Yesung melangkah pergi, Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika Kyu Hyun mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya dengan perlahan saat bias sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mengenai caramel beningnya, Kyu Hyun merasa tubuhnya sangat remuk, mungkin efek dari tidurnya yang cukup lama, "Nuguseyo?", Tanya Kyu Hyun saat Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati seorang Namja yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Dan di saat itu juga Yesung tahu, Ternyata Mannequin nya telah membuka mata... kembali...

'_haruskah aku menoleh ke belakang, dan memeluknya? haruskah?_'

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Mianhae atas keterlambatan Update...

besok udah deadline tugas, jadi selama seminggu terakhir author disibukkan sama gambar-gambar tercinta.. #cipokGartek #CipokYeMom #DigamparKyuDad..

Yesungdahlah... Yang penting, makasih yang udah review, maaf nggak sempet balesin satu2. #bow... Ini aja nyempet-nyempetin buat nulis... T.T

dan kalau nggak salah ada yang nanya, kenapa kalo manggil Kyu Hyun harus ada 'Goon' nya...

Kalau setahu author sih, 'Goon' itu maknanya bisa kayak pangeran, atau kalau nggak gitu, panggilan buat anak cowok dari orang2 kaya...


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

**_Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu Hyun, kemudian dikecupnya bibir tebal yang sudah sangat Ia rindukan, bibir yang selalu dapat membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang cukup singkat sebagai pelepas rindu akan bibir tebal itu, "Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae..."_**

**_Yesung bersiap untuk pergi, yah~ Dia terlalu merasa bersalah untuk berada di sisi Kyu Hyun terlalu lama, Ini salahnya karena Ia tak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengawal dengan baik, ini benar-benar salahnya._**

**_Saat Yesung melangkah pergi, Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika Kyu Hyun mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya dengan perlahan saat bias sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mengenai caramel beningnya, Kyu Hyun merasa tubuhnya sangat remuk, mungkin efek dari tidurnya yang cukup lama, "Nuguseyo?", Tanya Kyu Hyun saat Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati seorang Namja yang berdiri membelakanginya._**

**_Dan di saat itu juga Yesung tahu, Ternyata Mannequin nya telah membuka mata... kembali..._**

**_'haruskah aku menoleh ke belakang, dan memeluknya? haruskah?'_**

#####

Yesung masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, Ia ingin sekali menoleh, sangat ingin. Tetapi, '_Andwaeyo... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..._', Lirihnya dalam batinnya sendiri.

"Nuguseyo?", Suara Kyu Hyun yang terdengar cukup serak di gendang telinga Yesung, Tapi Yesung tetap menguatkan dirinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Kyu Hyun, bahkan sekalipun Ia tak membalik badannya, tak ingin membiarkan Kyu Hyun melihat wajahnya barang secuil pun.

Badan Kyu Hyun masih terasa lemas, dan pandangannya juga belum terlalu baik, dia lihat dengan smaar Namja yang berlalu pergi tanpa melihat ke arahnya itu, Kyu Hyun tak mau ambil pusing siapa namja itu, karena yang terpenting sekarang, Ia harus mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang, "Ini dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, aku mau pindah rumah sakit...", Gumam Yesung sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, tak ingin menatap wajah Han Geng yang kini tengah duduk di samping kasur tempatnya berbaring.

Han Geng yang awalnya mengupas kan jeruk untuk Yesung, akhirnya mengakhiri aktifitasnya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya, "Wae?", Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak nyaman disini...", Jawab Yesung yang makin membuat pertanyaan membulat besar di atas kepala Han Geng.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya...", Tolak Han Geng tegas, Dikupasnya kembali jeruk yang masih tersisa separuh kulitnya, "Jin Ki Seongsaengnim sudah mengurusmu semenjak keluhanmu yang dulu... Sangat merepotkan jika kau menggunakan Uisa yang baru..."

"Tinggal minta hasil record ku dan menyerahkan pada Rumah Sakit baru... sangat mudah bukan, Ge?", Yesung masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, digenggamnya selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"hah...", Nafas berat terhembus dari mulut Han Geng, ditaruhnya jeruk yang sudah dikupas tadi ke dalam satu mangkuk merah kecil, lalu dia taruh mangkuk tadi di atas nakas rumah sakit, "makanlah ini dulu... Dan tenangkan pikiranmu..."

"Aku sudah sangat tenang, Ge..."

"Aku tahu kau bermasalah, Yesung-ah...", Han Geng mencoba bersabar, karena jika Ia berteriak atau melakukan kekerasan kepada Yesung, Ia takut itu akan mempengaruhi penyakit Yesung, "Dan aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita..."

Yesung dan Han Geng sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat, yah hanya suara denting jam yang mengisi ruang rawat yang hanya ditempati oleh Yesung itu, sampai pada akhirnya Yesung memulai kembali percakapan mereka, "Dia ada disini...", Lirihnya kemudian, akhirnya Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke Han Geng, dan dapat Han Geng lihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir air mata yang hampir menetes keluar dari onyx gelap Yesung.

"Nugu?"

Ceklek~

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, pintu ruang rawat Yesung tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok Namja berjaket kulit coklat dengan topi hitam yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya, "Dong Hae-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kondisi mu lumayan, Tuan Cho...", Ujar seorang dokter yang kini memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyu Hyun dengan menggunakan stethoscope dan beberapa alat lain yang sudah Ia bawa, "makanlah dengan teratur, dan untuk bekas - bekas luka, tetap obat dengan resep yang kami berikan..."

"Gamshahamnida, Seongsaengnim...", Jawab Ah Ra, mewakili Kyu Hyun yang sepertinya masih agak lemah.

"Ne, aku keluar dulu...", Sang Dokter dengan perawta tadi segera keluar selepas selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyu Hyun, kini di dalam kamar hanya tersisa Kyu Hyun, dan ditemani dengan Ah Ra dan Jong Jin.

"Tubuhku seperti dibanting...", Keluh Kyu Hyun dengan menunjukkan tampang sok melasnya.

"Diamlah Cho...", Bentak Ah Ra malas.

"ck~ bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih tidak bisa menjadi Noona yang baik untukku..."

"Jika aku jadi baik padamu, itu artinya aku sudah gila, Cho...", Masih dengan nada dinginnya, yah~ hubungan kakak dan adik yang sangat sulit untuk dicerna oleh nalar manusia normal sepertinya.

"Hyung-nim...", Jong Jin menengahi percakapan pedas antara kakak beradik itu, "Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu..."

"wajahmu terlalu serius Jong Jin-ah... wae ggeurae?"

"Hyung... euhm~", Jong Jin sedikit ragu, haruskah Ia memberitahukan ini sekarang pada Kyu Hyun, "Yesung Hyung dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Dong Hae", Han Geng segera terbangun dari duduk nyamannya, ketika melihat seorang Namja ber jaket kulit coklat yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu, "kau... eoottokae?"

Dong Hae hanya tersenyum tipis, dilihatnya Yesung dan Han Geng secara bergantian, "Jadi inikah urusan yang dilakukan oleh Yesung?", Tanyanya dengan nada yang cenderung datar. Ia seperti menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, dan mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan sesuatu itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?", Kini Yesung yang mulai angkat bicara, Bagaimana mungkin Dong Hae tahu keberadaannya, padahal dia sudah sangat sulit untuk menutupi ini semua dari Dong Hae.

"Kau lupa... Tadi kita bertemu, iya kan?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkinkah tadi Dong Hae tidak pergi, melainkan mengikuti kepergiannya, hah~ Kau bodoh Kim Yesung, "kau mengikutiku?"

"kurasa kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri, Yesung-ah...", Dong Hae beralih memandangi Han Geng yang masih menatap heran kepada dirinya, "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Ge...", Dia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan kaki kiri yang sedikit ditekuk seperti menahan beban seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mencari tahu melalui Seongsaengnim..."

Dong Hae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Han Gege, seperti janjiku kemarin, jika aku bertemu dengan Yesung, aku akan pergi keluar negri...", Dong Hae sedikit menghempaskan nafasnya dengan berat, terlalu keluh untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi Ia harus tetap melakukannya, "Aku bukan Namja yang suka berbohong, jadi... Aku akan pergi keluar negri..."

"Dong Hae-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Disanalah Yesung dan Dong Hae sekarang, di atas atap Rumah Sakit tempat Yesung di rawat, keduanya saling pandang satu sama lain, sebelum pada akhirnya Yesung memulai percakapan, "Dong Hae-ah, apa kau serius ingin pergi?"

"oh...", Dong Hae mengangguk mantap dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya, "wae? Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu..."

"Yesung-ah, lakukanlah operasi itu...", Dong Hae menaruh tangannya di pundak Yesung, "Dan berjanji satu hal padaku..."

"oh?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu lagi ketika aku kembali... Yaksok?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tak terlalu yakin atas operasinya, tapi Ia ingin membuat Dong Hae yakin jika Yesung akan hidup, "Ne, yaksok~"

Dong Hae memeluk Yesung, terlampau erat hingga menimbulkan rasa hangat antara keduanya, "Karena kau sahabatku, kau harus menepati janjimu, call?"

"ok, call..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tempat dimana kamar rawatnya berada dengan atap, Dong Hae pergi lebih dulu, sementara Yesung baru saja masuk kembali setelah lama terdiam di atas atap rumah sakit, dengan kemampuan melihat semampunya, Yesung nampak berjalan dengan pelan, sedikit berhati-hati sepertinya.

"Jadi, kau disini..."

Suara itu, suara yang sepertinya cukup dikenali oleh Yesung, perlahan Ia dongakan kepalanya ke depan, hanya siluet dengan penampakkan blur yang tertangkap oleh mata Yesung, "Nuguseyo?", Tanyanya, anak tangga terakhir berhasil Ia lewati pada akhirnya.

"Kau lupa padaku?", Tanya si pemilik suara lagi.

Yesung semakin mendekat ke arah seseorang yang bersuara tadi, semakin dekat dan lama kelamaan semakin terlihat pula wajah seseorang itu, "Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Lirih Yesung dengan agak terkejut, dia bulatkan mata sipitnya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, huh? Kau kira aku hantu~!", Pekik Kyu Hyun yang kini masih dalam balutan seragam pasien rumah sakit, sama seperti Yesung, dan lihatlah tongkat yang Kyu Hyun gunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya saat berjalan, "Kim Yesung, kau membohongiku...", Lanjutnya, di tatapnya Yesung dengan pandangan tajam nan khas kebanggaannya.

Yesung tak dapat berkata apa-apa, melihat Kyu Hyun di depannya sekarang membuat rasa rindu yang selama ini Ia tekan kembali muncul, dia benar-benar merindukan namja tampan yang selalu menjadi '_pangeran berkuda putih_' yang ada di alam imajinasinya.

"Kau meninggalkanku setelah kita melewati malam bersama, ck... kau tak punya sopan santun Kim Yesung...", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal, "dan kau juga telah melanggar satu peraturan yang kubuat... **BERDIRI DALAM JARAK 1 METER DI BELAKANGKU**"

"Anihamnida..."

"ssst, geumanhae~", Kyu Hyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, dan kini tangannya beralih ke surai raven Yesung, surai halus favoritnya dan akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi pendaratan tangan Kyu Hyun, "Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku, heumh?"

"Ne?"

"Jangan lagi pergi dan jalani operasi..."

"Aniyo..."

"Neo... Kau berani melawanku?", Bentak Kyu Hyun dengan suara yang menggema dan memenuhi lorong yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Yesung itu, "Yak Neo!"

Yesung mencoba menguatkan dirinya, semenjak pertama kali bertemu Kyu Hyun dan langsung menyukainya, ini adalah kali pertama Yesung berani melawan Kyu Hyun, yah~ Ini bukan karena Ia membenci Kyu Hyun, tapi ada alasan lain yang tak bisa Yesung sebutkan, "Aku bukan lagi pengawalmu, Kyu Hyun-Goon...", Jawab Yesung nanar, dia coba tahan liquid bening yang hampir mengalir keluar dari matanya itu.

"Itu bukan alasan, Kim Yesung..."

"bagiku itu adalah alasan...", Yesung berbalik membentak, ini juga kali pertamanya Ia berkata dengan nada tinggi di depan Kyu Hyun, '_mianhae, mannequin... mianhae_'

"Jalani operasi dan teruslah hidup~!", Kyu Hyun tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, Ia hanya ingin Yesung kembali sehat dan bersama dengannya lagi.

"Aku hidup atau tidak, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu...", Yesung menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, Dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyu Hyun, lebih tepatnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyu Hyun, dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur turun dari pipinya.

"Hya... Neo... Kim Yesung, Neo...", Teriak Kyu Hyun yang tak digubris oleh Yesung, andai saja kaki Kyu Hyun bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat sialan itu, pastilah Ia sudah mengejar Yesung sekarang.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut lorong, terlihat seorang Namja berwajah oriental-Chinese yang berdiri mematung sambil mengamati pertengkaran antara Kyu Hyun dan Yesung, "Yesung-ah, sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tak kembali ke ruang rawatnya, Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk sendirian di bawah pohon kering yang belum tumbuh kembali daunnya, "kau sudah puas menangis?", Tanya namja yang baru saja datang dan kemudian duduk di samping Yesung.

"Gege, neo wasseo..."

Han Geng - melihat ke depan tanpa sekalipun menatap wajah Yesung, "beberapa hari lalu, kau mengatakan ingin di operasi, tapi kemudian kau merasa ragu lagi... Wae?"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin...", Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap awan biru bercampur putih yang berlarian pelan di atas langit, sayangnya penampakkan awan tidaklah seindah itu jika kau menggunakan mata milik Yesung, yah~ Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku, "entah mengapa sempat terfikir olehku, aku bisa saja mati di meja operasi..."

"Lalu?"

"Daripada harus mati ditempat itu, aku lebih memilih untuk menolaknya... Setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu kematianku..."

Han Geng tersenyum miris, tidak Ia sangka jika Yesung akan kembali berfikiran seperti itu, "keraguan adalah penyebab kegagalan, jika kau optimis, semua pasti berhasil..."

"Kau masih memiliki kepercayaan dengan quote-mu itu, ge?", Tanya Yesung dengan nada menyindir, yah~ jelas terlihat menyindir karena membuat Han Geng sedikit menekuk wajahnya, "Quote mu itu tak berlaku pada victorya Jiejie, kekasihmu sendiri, Ge..."

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu..."

"Kkeureomyo, Victorya Jiejie sudah seperti Kakak kandungku, sama sepertimu...", Nafas berat Yesung terhembus, menampilkan betapa berat beban yang dia pikirkan sekarang, "Victorya Jiejie - Dia menjalani operasi karena keyakinan yang kau berikan padanya... Hajiman, semua tak terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan, Ge..."

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku pembual, iya kan Yesung-ah?"

"Aniyo... Aku yakin kau tidaklah membual saat itu dan sekarang... Hanya saja, Aku takut..."

Han Geng memandangi dengan lekat wajah Yesung dari samping, wajah adik manisnya kelihatan semakin memucat dari hari ke hari, dan dia sangat merindukan wajah manis dengan senyum lebar yang tak lagi ditampilkan oleh Yesung, "Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut mati?"

"Tak ada manusia yang tak takut mati, Ge...", Yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "ada hal lain yang lebih kutakutkan dari itu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku takut namja itu melihatku saat aku terbaring tak berdaya... dan", Yesung menatap wajah Han Geng yang kini juga menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Aku takut namja itu akan menjadi seperti dirimu, Ge... Menutup hati untuk cinta yang lain, dan memilih hidup dalam kesendirian... Aku takut namja itu seperti kau nantinya..."

Han Geng hanya bisa diam, Ia tahu jika yang dibicarakan Yesung itu memanglah benar. Han Geng - seorang bos yakuza yang tak pernah terlihat menjalin asmara setelah kekasih tercintanya, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Tapi, Yesung salah dalam satu hal, Han Geng bukannya tak ingin membuka hatinya untuk Yeoja lain, dia sudah mencobanya, hanya saja baginya, Victorya selalu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir, bahkan sekalipun Ia hanya ingin menyimpan victorya di dalam hatinya dan membuka lembaran baru, lembaran kisahnya dengan Victorya akan kembali terulang lagi dalam alam pikirnya, dan membuatnya tak bisa melangkah dengan awal baru.

"jika kau tak ingin namja itu jadi sepertiku, maka... Tetaplah buka matamu setelah operasi berakhir...", Han Geng kembali menatap Yesung mantap, tak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa Ia ungkapkan, selain mendorong Yesung untuk terus memiliki keinginan dalam bertahan hidup, '_Victorya-ah, bukalah mata adik kecilmu itu..._'

.

.

.

.

.

Si Won duduk berhadapan dengan Suster Jung, berdua saja di ruangan milik Suster Kepala Jung, "Yeongsangnim, berjanjilah padaku jika kau tak membohongiku", Ujar sang Suster semakin meyakinkan.

"Suster... Aku benar-benar tak bekerja di bawah kepolisian manapun... Aku berani bersumpah atas nama Bunda Maria~"

Suster Jung meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "mengenai anak kecil yang kau tanyakan padaku..."

"Kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya?"

"Kim Jong Woon... Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk terpaku di ruang rawatnya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan namun pikirannya melayang-layang ke tempat lainnya, samar-samar Ia seperti melihat seberkas cahaya putih yang melewati kamarnya dan masuk melalui jendela, "Victorya Jiejie...", Lirihnya saat cahaya putih itu berubah bentuk menjadi seorang yeoja bergaun putih pendek selutut, dengan rambut hitam panjang, dan kini tengah tersenyum ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, Jiejie merindukanmu...", Ujar sang Yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Yesung dengan nama Victorya itu, "Yesung-ah, kau sakit lagi?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Victorya, "seperti yang jie jie bisa lihat sekarang..."

"kau sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?", Victorya berjalan mendekat, dan kini duduk bersebelahan di atas kasur Yesung, merangkul Yesung dengan tangan kirinya.

"bukan kekasih, hanya... seseorang yang aku suka~"

"dia menyukaimu?"

"Kkeuse... Molla, Jie..."

"Yesung-ah, jangan pernah mengecewakan orang yang kau sukai...", Victorya kini membelai lembut surai raven Yesung yang sangat halus, "kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu, nanti..."

"tapi tadi aku sudah mengecewakannya, Jie... Eottokae?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan ulangi lagi...", Victorya membalik tubuh Yesung, menjadi berhadapan dengannya, "Yesung-ah, Jiejie sangat menyayangimu, karena itu... Tetaplah hidup, biarkan jiejie tetap melihatmu dari atas sana..."

Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya pelukan victorya yang sudah Ia rindukan selama tiga tahun terakhir, yah~ Ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak Yeoja cantik yang berasal dari China itu meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan Yesung, dan juga kekasih yang Ia cintai - Han Geng-, tapi inilah takdir Tuhan untuk Victorya, yah~ Takdir memang tak selamanya baik bagi sebagian orang, iya kan?

Dan Ketika Yesung membuka matanya kembali, Victorya sudah tak ada lagi di depannya, dan tubuhnya yang tadi duduk, kini malah tertidur.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?", Lirihnya heran, tapi walaupun itu hanya mimpi, kehangatan pelukan kakak perempuan angkatnya terasa sangat nyata bagi Yesung.

Ceklek~

Baru beberapa detik Yesung membuka mata, Jin Ki Seongsaengnim masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yesung, "kau sudah bangun Yesung-ah?", Dan Ia pun sekarang mengecheck beberapa alat kesehatan yang digunakan oleh Yesung.

"seongsaengnim..."

"oh? ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yesung mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, ditatapnya dengan mantap Uisa bermata sipit yang ada dihadapannya itu, "Aku akan menjalaninya... Operasi itu, aku akan melakukannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau dapat telfon dari seseorang...", Jong Jin memberikan ponsel Kyu Hyun pada Kyu Hyun yang masih tertidur malas di atas kasur ruang rawatnya, dibentak oleh Yesung untuk pertama kalinya ternyata cukup membuat shock bagi seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun melirik sekilas layar ponselnya, menampilkan nama '_Choi Si Won Yeongsa_' disana, "Yoboseyo..."

"_Yoboseyo, Kyu Hyun-Goon..._", Sahut suara dari seberang, yang dapat diyakini jika itu adalah suara si won.

"Waeyo?"

"_Aku sudah menemukan nya... Anak itu, Kim Jong Woon..._"

Kyu Hyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar nama 'Kim Jong Woon' disebut, "kau serius?"

"_Ne... Anak bernama Kim Jong Woon itu kini tak lagi menggunakan nama aslinya..._"

"Apa maksudmu?", Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena kalimat Si Won.

"_Sulit untuk kujelaskan semuanya... Yang jelas, anak itu sudah menjadi bagian dari sebuah Gangster (Yakuza) sekarang... Dan dia menggunakan nama Yesung..._"

"Yesung?"

"_Suster yang berjaga di panti asuhan memberinya marga Kim, sesuai dengan nomor urut ditemukannya dia..._"

"Yesung? Kim?", Jantung Kyu Hyun tiba - tiba berdetak sangat cepat, "KIM YESUNG?!"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Jeoseonghamnida update nya lama... molor malah... #Bow

minggu minggu ini jurusan author lagi ada acara, dan alhasil mengganggu jadwal update fanfic. Tapi yang penting tetep update kan? #kedip2...

dan makasih buat yang terus review dan baca... terimakasih sekali, karena review kalian selalu membuat author makin semangat buat lanjutinnya.. xD

Sebenarnya udah plan kalau next part itu part terakhir... #tapi masih mungkin lhoh ya...

hehe, dan yang pada takut kalau nanti angst alias sad ending... ckckck~ tongkrongin aja terus lah nih fanfic. xD

mau angsta atau nggak, itu tergantung mood author soalnya. xD

#DijitakReaders...


	13. ENDING

Cast : Yesung

Kyu Hyun

Dong Hae, etc...

Rate : T~ untuk sekarang sih... Rate berubah-ubah tergantung mood author... buwahahahaha...

Summary : Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu... #plakkk, Summary macam apa ini...

okeh~ silahkan dibaca...

.

_Cuap2 Author~ Sebelumnya banyak yg ngritik kalau panggilan buat dokter itu 'uisa', okeh2 author mau jelasin dulu disini ya._

_Bahasa Korea dari dokter itu 'Uisa', tapi kalau panggilan nya, orang2 biasanya nggak pake' uisa, tapi seongsaengnim._

_Seongsaengnim itu buat guru? ya emang nggak salah sih, tiap siswa2 disana kalau manggil guru mereka emang 'saem' atau 'seongsaengnim'. Baik dokter maupun guru itu panggilannya sama2 seongsaengnim, jujur sih ya, kalau untuk drama2 modern yang biasanya aku lihat, biasanya mereka manggil dokter itu 'seongsaengnim', pengecualian sama drama2 kolosal, krn kolosal biasanya pake' panggilan formal. _

_._

_Tambahan, kenapa kalau manggil Kyu Hyun harus pake' embel2 'Goon'?_

_'Goon' itu biasanya panggilan buat pewaris2 cowok dari keluarga2 kaya. Tapi, 'Goon' itu juga bisa dipake' buat sebutan pangeran2 istana 'Goon' atau 'Dae-Goon'._

_Bukan bermaksud sok pintar sih atau apa ya, tapi itu hasil belajar bakor saya dari kamus hadiah, sama nanya2 ke temen2 yg udah sedikit ahli, krn saya sendiri basic nya orang china, dan pastinya nggak pernah dapet pembelajaran bhs korea secara baik di SD, soalnya makanan saya malah bhs mandarin -_-_

_okeh, sekian... #Bow..._

**_~Part Sebelumnya~_**

**_"Aku sudah menemukan nya... Anak itu, Kim Jong Woon..."_**

**_Kyu Hyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar nama 'Kim Jong Woon' disebut, "kau serius?"_**

**_"Ne... Anak bernama Kim Jong Woon itu kini tak lagi menggunakan nama aslinya..."_**

**_"Apa maksudmu?", Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena kalimat Si Won._**

**_"Sulit untuk kujelaskan semuanya... Yang jelas, anak itu sudah menjadi bagian dari sebuah Gangster (Yakuza) sekarang... Dan dia menggunakan nama Yesung..."_**

**_"Yesung?"_**

**_"Suster yang berjaga di panti asuhan memberinya marga Kim, sesuai dengan nomor urut ditemukannya dia..."_**

**_"Yesung? Kim?", Jantung Kyu Hyun tiba - tiba berdetak sangat cepat, "KIM YESUNG?!"_**

#####

Yesung masih menatap lekat jarum infus yang menusuk sempurna di pergelangan tangannya, "Yesung-ah, jika kau benar-benar ingin di operasi...", Dokter Jin Ki membenarkan kacamata bergagang hitam yang melekat di matanya, "Aku akan mencoba semua kemampuanku..."

"Seongsaengnim, apapun hasilnya nanti... Aku sudah sangat siap..."

"Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melakukan simulasi untuk operasimu... Dan 3 hari lagi adalah operasi yang sesungguhnya..."

"Arraseo..."

Dokter Jin Ki menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sedikit merilekskan dirinya sendiri, entahlah~ Operasi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya tapi, tiap kali akan melakukan operasi Ia selalu merasa takut, bukan takut akan melakukan kesalahan, tapi... Dia hanya takut karena Ia menanggung nyawa orang yang akan di operasinya nanti, "Dan soal meningtis mu... Aku tak terlalu yakin jika ahli mata kami mampu menyelamatkan matamu, tapi... Setidaknya itu tak akan terlalu parah nantinya..."

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Seongsaengnim..."

_Drrttt... Drrrttt..._

Yesung melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja nakas, diambilnya ponsel itu lalu segera Ia angkat telfon masuk tersebut, "Yoboseyo..."

"_Yesung-ah, bisa kau temui aku?_"

"Neo Eoddiseo?"

"_Satu jam lagi di Bandara Incheon..._"

Klik~

Sambungan telfon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh si penelfon barusan, Yesung masih menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang kembali meng hitam, "Seongsaengnim, bisakah kau beri aku waktu keluar... dua jam saja?"

"wae?"

"Aku ingin mengantar temanku pergi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tahukah kalian siapa tadi yang menelfon Yesung? Siapa lagi manusia yang akan berangkat keluar negri disaat seperti ini, jika bukan Lee Dong Hae, lihatlah sekarang dia tengah mengemasi beberapa baju miliknya dan beberapa alat perakit bom andalannya, ke dalam koper hitam besar, "Kau yakin ingin pergi sendiri?", Tanya seorang namja berambut pirang kecoklatan yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Dong Hae.

"Ne...", Dong Hae nampak mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum Ia masukkan ke dalam kopernya, "Eun Hyuk-ah, bisa kau tolong ambilkan pematik di sebelahmu itu?", Tanyanya pada si pirang tadi -Eun Hyuk.

Dengan membawa pematik yang diminta Dong Hae, Eun Hyuk melangkah mendekat lalu segera memberikan pematik itu pada Dong Hae, "Kau yakin ingin pergi sendiri? Bukankah kau bilang cukup sulit untuk melakukan pekerjaan di luar negri?"

"Tapi, aku harus melakukannya...", Dong Hae menutup koper hitamnya, menguncinya dengan gembok kecil yang memang diciptakan untuk koper itu, "ok, sekarang antar aku ke bandara..."

Eun Hyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, baginya seorang Lee Dong Hae memang terlalu keras kepala untuk bisa dicegah, "Apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu?", Tanyanya secara tak sadar.

Dong Hae menoleh sekilas selepas mendengar gumaman Eun Hyuk barusan, "bukankah kau juga menerima job lain dari Han Gege?"

"Ne, pada awalnya... Tapi, aku menolaknya..."

"wae?"

Eun Hyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlampau kelu bagi lidahnya untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, "Kkeunyang... Aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja sendiri... ck~ Biasanya kau selalu tergantung dengan Yesung si manis..."

"Dia Yesungku~", Pekik Dong Hae sebal, aish~ haruskah kalian bertengkar di saat seperti ini.

"yah terserah kau sajalah... Bagaimana? Kau setuju jika aku ikut denganmu? Setidaknya kau punya teman disana..."

Dong Hae menjinjing kopernya, berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar apartementnya, "ya, tidak buruk juga..."

Eun Hyuk tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang hanya dia sendiri mungkin yang tahu, senyuman tulus atas rasa cinta terpendamnya untuk si bodoh Lee Dong Hae yang bahkan tak menyadari perasaannya. '_Setidaknya, aku senang bisa selalu bersamamu, Hae-ah..._'

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk manis di kursi ruang tunggu bandara, di sisi kanan dan kirinya juga banyak orang yang duduk disana, entah menunggu seseorang atau hanya sekedar duduk untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka sembari menunggu pesawat, "Neo wasseo...", Sapa seseorang di belakang pundak Yesung, dapat Yesung rasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint yang kini menerpa bulu kuduknya itu.

"Dong Hae-ah...", Lirih Yesung saat onyx gelapnya mampu menangkap dengan jelas namja yang memiliki aroma mint tersebut.

"Yesung-ah...", Di belakang Dong Hae, seorang namja lain dengan hanya membawa tas punggung coklat nampak melambaikan tangan ke arah Yesung, "kau semakin manis...", Pujinya pada Yesung dan tentu saja dengan senyum mengembang lebar, yang pastinya menampilkan senyum gusi andalannya.

"ck~", Decak Dong Hae sebal sambil melihat ke arah si pemuji - Eun Hyuk - yang sepertinya tak merasa jika baru saja ada manusia yang kupingnya panas, saat mendengar pujian darinya untuk Yesung.

"Jadi, kau bekerja bersama Eun Hyuk sekarang?", Tanya Yesung heran sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "hah... chukkae~"

"dia yang memaksa untuk ikut... ish~", Desis Dong Hae, "kami harus segera check in sepertinya..."

"Ppali Kka... Aku tak ingin kalian ketinggalan pesawat~", Ujar Yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Dong Hae, "cepat pergi dan segera kembali, arrachi? ah... Dan jangan tertangkap polisi~ Jangan menyusahkan Han Gege~"

"ck.. Arra arra Kim Yesung...", Jawab Dong Hae malas, selalu itu-itu saja pesan Yesung padanya, apa dia tidak bosan huh, "Hya, ingat ucapanku ini... Aku pergi karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku kembali nanti... kau sudah berjanji padaku, ok?"

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, "Arra... Ppali Kka... Kkojo~", Yesung tersenyum, dibarengi dengan lambaian tangannya untuk Eun Hyuk dan Dong Hae yang sudah berlalu pergi menuju ke tempat check in, "Annyeong, Lee Dong Hae... Sahabatku~"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit, dengan pandangan mata yang terlampau parah kaburnya, dia coba membuat matanya berakomodasi lebih besar, mencoba melihat lantai rumah sakit yang harusnya berukuran 60 x 60, namun di mata Yesung itu seperti lebih besar lagi, "hah..." Nafasnya berhembus teratur, sesuai dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan perlahan demi perlahan.

"Mana Yesung?"

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kami mencarinya... Jebal, Yesung-ie, eoddiga?"

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar rawatnya, Yesung mendengar ribut-ribut yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam kamarnya, dia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, pintu yang terbuka lebar memudahkannya masuk, di mata Yesung sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah sekumpulan punggung manusia yang tak terlalu jelas ditangkap matanya, sedikit blur dan yah~ tidak nyaman.

"kenapa kalian mencariku?", Tanya Yesung, yah~ tadi jelas-jelas Yesung mendengar jika suara orang-orag ribut-ribut itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Yesung Hyung...", Suara itu, bariton yang hampir sama seperti miliknya, itu pasti suara milik Jong Jin.

Tap~ Tap~ Tap~

Namja yang berbalut seragam rumah sakit kini maju mendekat, dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Yesung, membuat Yesung dapat menatap lekat dan jelas wajah sang namja, "akhirnya kau datang...", Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa namja di depannya ini seperti tersenyum namun juga menangis. Apa ada hal yang terjadi saat Ia pergi?

"Kyu Hyun-goon... waeyo? kau aneh...", Kalimat yang terluncur keluar dari bibir Yesung.

Grep~

Kyu Hyun - Si Namja dengan balutan pakaian Rumah sakit - segera mendekap Yesung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, terlalu erat hingga seakan-akan Kyu Hyun ingin mengubur Yesung dalam dekapan tangannya, "Andai saja aku tahu dari awal jika itu kau..."

"Ne?", Yesung kembali mempertebal kernyitan dahinya, sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Kyu Hyun padanya saat ini?

"Andai saja aku tahu dari awal jika kau ternyata anak yang selama ini dicari oleh keluarga Kim..."

"Mwo? Yak, apa maksudmu Kyu Hyun-Goon?", Pekik Yesung, dia coba lepaskan pelukan Kyu Hyun dari dirinya, menatap caramel Kyu Hyun yang dipenuhi oleh liquid bening.

Kyu Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kim Jong Woon... Kau lah orangnya, Yesung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk diam di atas kasur tempatnya di rawat, kejadian beberapa jam lalu benar-benar memusingkan kepalanya yang sudah hampir pecah gara-gara rasa sakit akibat penyakit yang Ia derita, ditambah dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyu Hyun tadi, aish~ Apa dunia tengah mempermainkannya sekarang? Apa Tuhan ingin sedikit bercanda sebelum mengambil nyawanya? oh ayolah~

"Jong Woon-ah..."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, walaupun tak terlalu jelas, tapi bisa Ia tangkap dengan matanya jika ada seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Ahjumma...", Lirihnya saat dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah orang yang memanggilnya dan masuk ke kamarnya tersebut.

Kim Ahjumma nampak tersenyum, namun Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang masih sembab, apakah dia baru saja menangis? tanpa harus dijawab pun Yesung pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, "Jong Woon-ah... Jong Woon-ah... Jong Woon-ah..."

"Ahjumma... Nan Jong Woon aniyo..."

"Ani... Kau Jong Woon anakku... aku tahu itu, Jong Woon-ah..."

Yesung menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, "Ahjumma, anakmu Jong Woon pastilah tidak sepertiku..."

"Ani... Aku percaya jika kau memang anakku... Kim Jong Woon anakku...", Nyonya Kim tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, biarpun test DNA atau test test lainnya belum dilakukan, tapi nalurinya sebagai Ibu seperti benar-benar yakin jika Yesung adalah anaknya. Anak hilang yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Kau memang Hyungku...", Sahut suara lain, suara Jong Jin. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kini Jong Jin sudah berdiri di samping Nyonya Kim, memandangi Yesung dengan intens, "Hyung... Aku percaya jika kau memang hyungku..."

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Jong Jin-ah, Jong Woon hyung mu pastilah orang yang baik... Dia berbeda dariku..."

"Aniyo, Yesung Hyung juga orang yang baik... Jadi, kau pasti Jong Woon Hyung ku~", Suara Jong Jin mulai menyerak, sepertinya air matanya akan jatuh lagi setelah ini, "kau hyungku", Ulangnya menegaskan.

"Kalian tak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya... Aku bukan orang yang baik~", Yesung menaikkan bajunya ke atas, memperlihatkan perut ratanya yang sangat halus, namun memiliki beberapa bekas luka yang sepertinya sudah mulai menghilang, "Aku pembunuh bayaran, aku bagian dari organisasi hitam, kalian tahu itu?"

"Jong Woon-ah..."

"Yesung Hyung..."

"Kalian lihat luka ini?", Yesung menunjuk ke perutnya yang masih terekspose, "ini hanya sebagian kecilnya saja... Atau kalian ingin tahu berapa jumlah manusia yang sudah mati ditanganku? hah~ Aku bahkan tak sempat menghitungnya... ck~", Yesung mencoba menahan air matanya, mengetahui tentang orang tua aslinya, tentu saja Ia sangat bahagia, tapi ini sudah terlalu lambat untuk tahu siapa keluarganya. Semuanya bagi Yesung tak lagi berguna.

Yesung kembali menutup perutnya dengan bajunya, "aku bukan orang yang baik, iya kan? selain itu... Kalian pasti tahu jika aku sakit dan siap untuk mati... hah~ kurasa ini karma Tuhan untuk semua perbuatanku... haha~"

"Jong Woon-ah...", Nyonya Kim mencoba menyentuh kepala Yesung.

Namun Yesung segera menepis tangannya menjauh, Ia tak tega sebenarnya memperlakukan Nyonya Kim seperti itu, tapi... Ia harus melakukannya, yah~ Harus, "sudah kubilang jika aku bukan Jong Woon!", Bentaknya, "Bahkan jika aku benar-benar Jong Woon, aku tetaplah anak yang tidak baik... Aku tak pantas untuk berada di keluarga kalian...", Air mata Yesung jatuh bercucuran, seiring dengan kata hatinya yang meluncur keluar melalui mulutnya sendiri, Ia tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya, "Aku pembunuh... Aku sakit... Bahkan menjadi Jong Woon pun tak akan bisa mengubah semua itu..."

Greb~

Nyonya Kim mendekap Yesung dengar erat, menaruh kepala anak pertamanya itu di depan dadanya, membiarkan baju nya basah akibat air mata Yesung yang terus mengalir. Jong Jin yang berdiri di samping Nyonya Kim juga ikut mendekap Yesung dari belakang, merasakan betapa hangat pelukan kakak yang sangat ingin Ia rasakan sedari kecil.

"Jong Woon-ah, kau lupa satu hal...", Ujar Nyonya Kim, "Takdir sebagai keluarga tak akan bisa dirubah hanya karena semua hal yang kau katakan itu. Seburuk apapun kau di mata dunia, kau tetaplah bagian keluarga kami. Tetaplah anak laki-laki ku yang manis, dan Eomma akan selalu menerimamu, seberapa kalipun kau menyakiti hati Eomma... Karena kau, Anakku... Anakku, Kim Jong Woon", Nyonya Kim ikut menangis.

Sekarang di dalam ruang rawat itu, hanya ada tiga manusia dengan air mata yang entah kapan bisa berhenti, saling memeluk satu sama lain layaknya satu keluarga, satu keluarga yang lama terpisah, dan pada akhirnya Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Di balik pintu kamar, dua orang Namja berdiri sembari menatap ke arah dalam, "Gamshahamnida", Ujar seorang namja berwajah oriental chinese.

"ne?", Seorang Namja lain dengan marga Cho hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Gamshahamnida... Kau telah membantu Yesung... Jeongmal Gamshahamnida, Cho Kyu Hyun-ssi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung sudah menyetujui operasinya beberapa hari lalu...", Ujar Lee Jin Ki Seongsaengnim, uisa yang bertugas memeriksa keadaan Yesung, dan mengamati segala perkembangan tentang penyakit Yesung, "saya senang karena sekarang Yesung tak lagi sendirian... Ia akhirnya bisa melewati semua ini dengan keluarganya...", Lanjut sang Uisa dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibirnya, hingga membuat mata sipitnya makin terlihat melebar dan menyipit sempurna.

"Seongsaengnim, sebenarnya... Penyakit apa yang diderita oleh Jong Woon?", Tanya Nyonya Kim, sekarang di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tiga manusia yang duduk saling berhadapan, selain Nyonya Kim dan Jin Ki Seongsaengnim, ada Kyu Hyun yang duduk di samping Nyonya Kim.

Lee Jin Ki Seongsaengnim menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan perlahan, bersiap untuk memulai kisahnya tentang Yesung, pasien yang selama hampir 10 tahun terakhir selalu Ia rawat, "saat berusia 10 tahun, seorang suster dari panti asuhan membawa anak kecil dalam keadaan matanya yang terus-terusan berair...", Sang Uisa menghentikan ceritanya untuk beberapa detik, mulai merangkai kata sebelum bibirnya menuangkan kata-kata yang pas untuk Ia gunakan, "dan saat itu juga aku berani memastikan jika anak kecil itu terinfeksi meningitis... Untungnya Ia mendapat perawatan yang baik dan cepat, jadi matanya masih bisa terselamatkan..."

"Jadi mata Yesung...", Kyu Hyun hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Jin Ki Seongsaeng.

"terselamatkan yang kumaksud... Dia tidak buta, setidaknya hingga sekarang... Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir Ia kembali mengeluhkan indera penglihatannya yang makin memburuk dari hari ke hari... Dan kira-kira 5 tahun lalu aku melakukan CT Scan untuknya, naas sekali... aku menemukan tumor di kepalanya"

"apakah penglihatannya buruk karena tumor itu?", Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan wajah sok tegar yang diperlihatkannya. Yah~ sebagai seorang ibu, Ia harus terlihat tegar, setidaknya itulah yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk Yesung - Jong Woon.

"Anihamnida, maksudku... Tidak sepenuhnya... Meningitis itu seperti virus, berapa kalipun aku menyembuhkannya, itu tetap tak bisa dihilangkan sempurna... Dan Tumor Otak Yesung makin memperburuk segalanya..."

"Kkeureom, operasi yang anda maksud?"

"Operasi pengangkatan Tumor, Nyonya... sebelum itu benar-benar membesar, dan tak bisa lagi disembuhkan... Kita harus mengangkatnya... Ah, Yesung pernah menjalani operasi ini beberapa tahun lalu..."

"Jadi, dia pernah di operasi sebelumnya?", Kini ganti Kyu Hyun yang mulai mencecar dengan pertanyaan, "Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjanjikan kehidupan Yesung? Yaksokhaeyo... Kau takkan membuatnya pergi..."

"Jeoseonghamnida Tuan Cho... Kami para dokter bukanlah Tuhan... Baik hidup ataupun mati, itu bukan kehendak kami..."

Badan Nyonya Kim dan Kyu Hyun serasa melemah, bahkan jika tanpa sandaran di kursi yang mereka dudukki, mungkin mereka sekarang sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Membayangkan bagaimana Yesung menjalani kehidupan beratnya selama ini, apalagi dengan senyum dan kelakuan bodoh yang selama ini Ia lakukan, hanya untuk menutupi kelemahan dari dirinya, menutupi seberapa sakit penderitaan yang Ia tanggung. Hah~ Bagaimana bisa namja berwajah manis dan selalu terlihat santai dan bodoh itu, ternyata menanggung beban seberat ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tiduran di atas kasurnya, sementara Kyu Hyun menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung yang berada di atas perut Yesung, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya barang satu detik pun, tangan itu adalah miliknya, sesekali mata keduanya bertatapan, namun tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar rawat berbau obat tersebut.

"Apa kakimu sudah bisa digerakkan dengan baik? Akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah melihat kau menggunakan tongkat lagi, Kyu Hyun-goon...", Ujar Yesung dengan memasang tampang bodoh nan polos yang selalu bisa mencairkan hati Kyu Hyun.

"panggil aku mannequin seperti dulu...", Jawab Kyu Hyun yang out of topic, tapi mampu membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, "berbicara tentang kakiku... aku jadi ingat namja-namja berbadan besar yang memukuliku saat kau tak ada... Hah, kau melalaikan tugasmu untuk menjagaku... ck~"

"mianhae...", Jawab Yesung polos, wajahnya Ia tekuk sempurna saking menyesalnya dengan keputusan bodohnya waktu itu. Tak tahukah Yesung jika Kyu Hyun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang, hahaha. Kau terlalu polos Tuan Kim, "memang, siapa dalang dibalik semua itu?"

"Ah Ra Noona dan Yunho hyung memberitahuku jika Seo In Guk lah pelakunya...", Jawab Kyu Hyun yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan kernyitan dahi oleh Yesung. Hah~ mengenal Kyu Hyun membuat Yesung mengenal puluhan bahkan ratusan nama, "dia kakak laki-laki Seo Hyun... Kau ingat seo hyun, kan?"

"ah.. kkeu yeoja..."

"tapi sekarang In Guk ada di penjara... haha, itu hal yang pantas Ia terima karena berani melawan Cho Kyu Hyun... hahaha...", Kyu Hyun tertawa dengan bangganya, membuat Yesung hanya bisa melihat Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan datar nan anehnya, ternyata mannequin tampan dan narsis nya ini tak pernah berubah. malah semakin narsis sepertinya. -_-

"Mannequin, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?", Tanya Yesung, dia gigit bibir bawahnya sembari ragu dengan jawaban Kyu Hyun. Tapi Kyu Hyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan tawanya hanya mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan Yesung itu, "nanti sore aku di operasi... jadi...", Yesung kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya permintaan macam apa yang akan dia utarakan, eoh? kenapa membuat seorang Cho Kyu Hyun menunggu lama, "Cium aku...", Lirihnya.

Tapi, mendengar kata 'cium', selirih apapun Yesung mengatakannya, gendang telinga Kyu Hyun pastilah dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aniyo. Bahkan, sangat jelas, "jinjjayo?", Ujar Kyu Hyun meyakinkan, walaupun di dalam hatinya Ia sudah melompat-lompat seperti sapi yang dilepaskan talinya, tapi tetap saja. Kyu Hyun harus stay cool~ as always.

"aku ingin mengingatnya.. ciumanmu... manis dan hangat... setidaknya, jika terjadi hal buruk nantinya, aku akan terus berjuang untuk hidup, karena aku tak ingin mati.. aku tak ingin mati dan tak ada di sisimu lagi... Aku takut aku tak bisa mencium mu lagi, tak bisa melihatmu lagi, tak bisa... eumbh~"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir tebal Kyu Hyun sudah melekat hangat di bibir cherrynya, melumat cherry yesung yang terlampau manis bagi Kyu Hyun, cherry yang selalu dapat menghangatkan seluruh bagian di dalam tubuhnya. Melumatnya pelan namun penuh kasih dan sayang. Hangat, basah bercampur menjadi satu. Tangan Yesung Ia kalungkan di tengkuk Kyu Hyun, berusaha memperdalam ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu, tak mereka pedulikan kadar oksigen yang makin menipis, karena sedetik saja ciuman itu terlepas, sama dengan membuang satu detik berharga dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan wkatu untuk saling menghangatkan dan menyalurkan cinta yang terlampau dalam itu.

'_Tetap disisiku, Kim Yesung... Tolong jangan pergi lagi... Kkajima, jebal..._'

.

.

.

.

.

tek..

tek...

tek...

Bunyi denting jarum jam yang berputar seperti biasanya nampak memenuhi satu area dimana terdapat beberapa manusia yang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan berpintu kaca dengan bagian atas terdapat lampu berwarna merah dan menyala sempurna, menandakan jika di dalam ruangan tersebut, operasi tengah berjalan.

Sudah hampir 5 jam berlalu semenjak lampu berwarna merah menyala dengan terangnya, dan juga sudah lima jam pula beberapa manusia yang menunggu itu tak henti-hentinya berdoa, ataupun bernafas dengan tak teratur, sesekali ada yang menangis ketika memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Yah, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Semoga saja.

Ting~

Lampu berwarna meraha itu akhirnya padam, apakah operasi sudah ebrakhir? Sepertinya begitu, karena beberapa menit setelahnya seorang dengan pakaian berwarna biru dan masker putih yang membungkus mulutnya nampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "seongsaengnim, eottokae?", Kyu Hyun - segera berlari ketika dilihatnya sang Uisa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

Lee Jin Ki Seongsaengnim - Ia membuka maskernya, peluh masih terlihat jelas di dahi dan beberapa bagian di wajahnya, dia taruh tangannya di pundak Kyu Hyun yang menanti jawabannya dengan memasang wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh jin ki seongsaeng, "Operasi telah berakhir... Yesung masih belum sadarkan diri dan akan dipindah ke ruangannya kembali..."

"Apa ini kabar baik?"

"Molla... Yang jelas aku berhasil mengangkat tumor nya... Hanya saja, Yesung masih belum membuka matanya..."

Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, tak peduli seberapa dingin marmer yang kini menopang tubuhnya tersebut, "Hana-nim, Gomapseumnida... Jeongmal Gomapseumnida...", Lirihnya dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri caramel cerahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang-selang yang entah berfungsi untuk apa nampak menempel indah di beberapa bagian dari tubuh Yesung, tak hanya itu. Ruang rawat yang tadinya biasa saja pun kini berubah, makin banyak alat kedokteran yang dipasangkan di tubuh Yesung, dan kasurnya juga dilindungi dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai tirai, dan dokter hanya mengatakan jika alat-alat itu digunakan untuk menjaga kestabilan tubuh Yesung, tak mau ambil pusing, Keluarga Yesung hanya bisa menyetujuinya, setidaknya itu untuk kebaikan anak mereka, iya kan?

"Hah, melihatmu hanya menutup mata dan tidak berbicara banyak seperti ini... aku seperti tak melihat annoying yesung-ku...", Ujar sang namja tampan bernama Kyu Hyun yang berdiri dengan memakai pakaian yang disarakan oleh rumah sakit, pakaian yang kata mereka steril dengan masker yang juga harus dia gunakan, "cepatlah sadar dan kembali cerewet seperti dulu... Sarranghanda... naega tangsi-eun gidalimnida~"

.

.

Dan hari ini, sama seperti hari hari biasanya selama seminggu terakhir, Kyu Hyun kembali menjenguk Yesung, dan lihatlah apa lagi yang kali ini Ia bawa di tangannya, beberapa tumbuhan hijau di dalam pot-pot kecil, dan ada juga pot-pot besar yang tadi dibantu perawat Rumah sakit untuk membawanya ke ruangan Yesung.

"annyeong~", Sapa Kyu Hyun pada Yesung yang masih menutup matanya dengan rapat, "hari ini aku membawa tanaman... di internet aku membaca jika tanaman baik untuk pasien yang sedang koma... setidaknya jika kau bangun, kau akan merasa segar... hehe"

Kyu Hyun mulai mengeluarkan pot-pot kecilnya, kemudian Ia buka jendela di kamar Yesung. Dua hari terakhir kamar Yesung tak lagi seperti saat ia selesai operasi dulu, tirai di kasurnya sudah dihilangkan, dan hanya ada satu infus saja yang melekat di tangannya, untuk masuk ke kamar Yesung pun tak harus memakain pakaian steril atau masker lagi.

"Hah, musim semi telah datang... Areumdaeun... Hah, neomu yeoppo...", Ujar Kyu Hyun sendirian, dilihatnya daun-daun yang mulai tumbuh di beberapa ranting-ranting pohon.

"Yesung-ah, cepat buka matamu dan lihat semua keindahan ini... Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkannya..."

.

.

Kyu Hyun duduk dengan sembarangan di atas kain yang cukup lebar, tak ia pedulikan lagi jika Ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar rawat milik Yesung, sudah tiga minggu semenjak operasi selesai, dan Yesung tak juga membuka matanya, Tapi Kyu Hyun beserta Keluarga Yesung masih tetap yakin jika Yesung akan sadar sebentar lagi. Ya, tak akan lama lagi... Lagipula Ia masih bernafas kan? Itu artinya Yesung masih hidup.

"cha... akhirnya~", Kyu Hyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengangkat kain yang tadi di duduki nya, "Yesung-ah, lihat ini... aku akan memasang banner ini di sini", Kyu Hyun menunjuk satu area di tembok, dimana area itu tepat menghadap ke Yesung, "jadi saat kau bangun nanti, kau pasti langsung melihat ke banner ini..."

Tahukah kalian banner macam apa yang dibuat Kyu Hyun? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Yang pertama, di banner itu ada photo Kyu Hyun, tak cuma satu photo, tak terhitung jumlah nya karena kecil-kecil dan cukup banyak, dan yang paling menakjubkannya lagi, photo-photo Kyu Hyun itu membentuk sebuah tulisan, '_I LUV U_'.

Kring... Kring...

Ponsel android Kyu Hyun berbunyi, segera Ia angkat panggilan masuk tersebut, untung saja banner kebanggaanya itu sudah terpasang sempurna di tempat yang diinginkannya, "Yoboseyo, hyung?"

"..."

"oh, kau sudah di kantor? ne... arra, sebentar lagi aku sampai, tunggu saja..."

"..."

"Yunho Hyung... jika kau ingin membaca kontraknya, minta saja pada sekretarisku... oh... ne,... ne..."

Klik~

Sambungan telfon Kyu Hyun akhirnya diputus oleh sang penelfon, Kyu Hyun mengambil jas nya yang Ia sampirkan di pinggiran kasur Yesung, "aku pergi bekerja dulu, ok?"

Cup~

Dikecupnya kening Yesung dalam dan lama, barulah selepas itu Kyu Hyun pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Andai saja Kyu Hyun mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, ya~ sedikit saja menunggu pastilah Ia tak akan kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan dimana pada akhirnya seorang Kim Yesung mulai membuka matanya, Yesung benar-benar membuka matanya, Yesung sepertinya juga masih belum terlalu sadar akan dimana dia atau keadaannya sekarang.

Ia hanya diam sembari mengerjapkan matanya secara berulang-ulang, mencermati plafond rumah sakit yang berwarna seputih kapas dengan hiasan _hiding lamp _memanjang yang memancarkan sinar bewarna kuning kepadanya, "eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, masih dalam keadaan dimana dia tiduran di atas kasurnya, dan dengan kesadaran yang bisa dibilang masih belum sempurna, hanya matanya saja yang bereaksi dengan menegrjap-ngerjap dan melihat ke sekitar.

Apakah Ia di hutan sekarang? hahaha~ sepertinya yesunggie kita salah paham karena penglihatannya, ada banyak tumbuhan di sisi kanan dan kirinya, mungkin karena itulah Ia mengira jika Ia di hutan. ckckck~ salahkanlah mannequin cho mu yang memiliki ide gila dengan mengubah kamar rawatmu menjadi hutan mendadak seperti itu. hahaha.

Baiklah, kita biarkan saja Yesung yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan mari kita lihat namja Cho yang berjalan terburu ke arah mobilnya, "aish, kuncinya ketinggalan", dipukulnya dengan pelan dahi yang sama sekali tak bersalah itu.

Kyu Hyun kembali menuju ke dalam kamar Yesung, tentu saja bermaksud untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya yang Ia duga ada di dalam kamar Yesung. Dia buka pintu kamar Yesung dengan perlahan, matanya menangkap kunci yang ditaruh manis di atas meja bundar, "ah itu dia...", Dan di diambilnya kunci tadi, Kyu Hyun hendak pergi namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Yesung, dia dekati kasur Yesung, "yesung-ah... neo...", Ujarnya, dapat Kyu Hyun lihat dengan jelas jika kini mata Yesung terbuka lebar, dan Yesung tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"mannequin...~ Bogoshipda~"

.

.

.

Lee Jin Ki seongsaengnim memeriksa keadaan Yesung, keluarga Yesung beserta Kyu Hyun dan Han Geng nampak menunggu di belakang, "semuanya baik-baik saja...", Ujar sang uisa dengan senyum lebarnya, "terimakasih karena kau telah sadar, yesung-ah..."

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyahuti kalimat Jin Ki seongsaeng tersebut, "Yesung hyung...", panggil Jong Jin, segera Ia peluk kakak laki-laki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya tersebut, "hyung... hyung... hiks~"

"hya, uljimma...", Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak jong jin, berharap adik kecilnya itu tak lagi menangis.

Eomma dan Appa Yesung hanya melihat Yesung dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibirnya, '_Terimakasih Hana-nim, kau menyembuhkan anakku~ Gamshahamnida..._', Batin kedua orang tua Yesung, melihat anaknya kembali sadar adalah salah satu anugrah terbesar yang patut mereka syukuri.

"seongsaengnim, bolehkah aku mengajak Yesung keluar?", Tanya Kyu Hyun yang lebih bisa dibilang sebagai permintaan paksa, lihatlah senyuman menyeramkan yang kini Ia berikan pada Jin Ki Seongsaengnim.

.

.

.

.

.

Disanalah Kyu Hyun dan Yesung sekarang, duduk di bawah pohon besar yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh daun-daun hijau, Yesung bersandar di dada Kyu Hyun, sementara Kyu Hyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, "berapa lama aku tidur?", Tanya Yesung sembari melihat daun-daun hijau yang mulai menghiasi pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"molla, aku tak pernah menghitungnya..."

"Apa Dong Hae dan Eun Hyuk sudah kembali?"

"ck", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal, ditatapnya Yesung dengan tatapan horornya, "kau baru sadar dan aku menanyakan laki-laki lain? menyebalkan..."

"Hya, mereka bukan 'laki-laki lain'... Mereka sahabatku..."

"hah, terserah kau saja...", Kyu Hyun mengalah, hahaha. Jarang-jarang sekali Tuan Cho kita mengalah dalam adu mulut, Kyu Hyun kemudian menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Yesung, membuat dagunya merasakan kehalusan surai raven Yesung, "Han Gege bilang mereka akan kembali besok atau lusa... Yang jelas tugas mereka telah selesai..."

"hah, syukurlah"

"Yesung-ah kau tahu... Han Gege bilang dia akan menutup usahanya... dan memulai satu hal yang baru..."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit Ia lirikkan bola matanya ke atas, mencoba melihat wajah Kyu Hyun yang berada di atas kepalanya, "mwo?"

"Dia membubarkan organisasinya beberapa hari lalu... Mungkin Ia lelah, dan lagi... Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke china, lalu mengurus makam seseorang... sepertinya kekasihnya..."

Yesung terdiam, "Gege akan kembali ke china?", Lirihnya sedih, Entah mengapa Ia seperti kehilangan sosok kakak laki-laki yang akan selalu menjaganya.

"tenang saja, Ia bilang Ia akan sering-sering mengunjungimu nantinya... Lagipula, kau masih punya aku...", Ujar Kyu Hyun bangga.

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, Yesung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Mannequin, neo jeongmal... apa kau benar-benar akan terus bersamaku?"

"oh~ tentu saja..."

"hajiman, tumor ini tak akan berakhir dengan operasi seperti ini... masih ada perawatan-perawatan lain yang harus kujalani... Dan belum lagi keadaan mataku, untuk sekarang aku bisa melihat, tapi itu tak akan lama. Beberapa saat kemudian mataku tiba-tiba memburam dan semua sangat kabur... Apa kau benar-benar ingin tinggal dengan namja penyakitan sepertiku ini?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk mantap, "hah, tentu saja... bukankah kita sudah dijodohkan?", Kyu Hyun mengangkat dagunya dari surai Yesung, dibaliknya badan Yesung menjadi berhadapan dengannya, "tak peduli berapa kali kau harus keluar masuk rumah sakit, aku akan disana untuk menjagamu. Dan juga, Biarpun suatu saat nanti matamu memburam, aku akan berada di dekatmu untuk memegang tanganmu, mengarahkan jalanmu... Hanya lihat aku, arrachi?"

Yesung mengangguk patuh, ditatapnya caramel Kyu Hyun yang benar-benar menunjukkan ketulusan tak terhingga untuknya.

Chu~

Yesung mengecup bibir Kyu Hyun lama, hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa lumatan, disela-sela kecupan tersebut, keduanya nampak tersenyum.

'_Lihat aku saja Kim yesung, dan aku akan menunjukkanmu dunia~ Dunia yang lebih indah, jauh lebih indah dari yang ditunjukkan oleh matamu untukmu~ Jadi, hanya lihat aku saja... Lihat mannequin mu ini, Annoying Yesung_'

.

.

-The End-

.

.

yah, finnaly end...

maaf dengan ending yang mengecewakan.

kurang feel? yah~ mau gimana lagi, author nulisnya lagi nggak terlalu mood soalnya.

dan makasih yang udah mau mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir. maaf bila ada kata-kata yg tidak berkenan, krn author bukan manusia sempurna.

maaf juga jika fanfic nya rada' gaje, dan typo bertebaran. jeongmal jeoseonghamnida.

* * *

bentar lagi udah Imlek, jadi author mau ngucapin 'GONG XI FAT CHAI' ...

Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun keberkahan untuk kita semua. Kiong hi semuanya...

btw, ini udah 5K lho word nya... #abaikan... #nggak penting

oh iya, setelah ini author mau nulis can first love... yg udah di shared waktu itu...


End file.
